


Legends

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst fics, Background!BillDip, College!AU, Evil!Dipper, Evil!WillDip, M/M, Willdip, dragon!AU, human!AU, incubus!Dipper, marriage!Au, trans!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 76,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: And in that moment - they both knew it. That in every possible life, in every possible universe, they were meant to be together.--A collection of WillDip fics (both finished and unfinished) that I have written as warmups or for breaking my writer's block.





	1. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - College!AU

Being quiet was not something Will was being able to do easily. The boy quietly whimpered as he rolled his hips in the other's hand, biting back the full volume he wanted to make. That warm hand around him just continued to stroke him at a leisurely pace. Soft fingers brushed against the head of his erection and he could feel tears prickle at the edges of his eyes as he looked to his boyfriend. 

Dipper looked bored as the lecture continued on in front of them. With his left hand, he jotted down notes and watched the instructor walk around the projector with exaggerated hand gestures about historic artifacts. He knew all about them, having had plenty of teachings by Stanford on the various civilizations that shaped their world today. This show was easy - but not boring, not with Will here next to him. 

He tightened his grip, feeling the member throb in his clutch as Will arched slightly in his seat. The poor boy was doing his best to keep his hands on the shared desk, though writing was not something the boy had been able to do in the past twenty minutes. He bit back the smirk at the muffled whines and moans from the boy. Will had attempted to reach for a pencil once and he increased his pace, nearly making the boy cry out before Will clenched his hand into a fist and bucked his hips into Dipper's hand. 

"And, as I promised, a small video on Mesopotamian life!" The professor beamed, making Dipper wonder if he was the one who made it. 

He watched the lights lower into darkness before the professor slid a VHS into a player. Dipper snorted - he hadn't seen one of those since he was a kid. He watched the main title sequence go by - yep, definitely homemade. He returned his attention to the boy next to him, purring quietly when he saw Will's eyes clenched closed as hips bucked into his hand desperately. He felt pre-cum slide over and around his fingers, squishing and making them slick. He pulled his hand away, having an idea for making this even worse for the other.

Will swallowed and looked at him, pupils blown as he watches Dipper slowly lap at the cloudy liquid on his fingers. Will actually let out a low whine then, earning a few curious glances from the people in front of him. Dipper winked at one of them, earning a wide-eyed gaze before they turned back around. He could see Will's bright blush and desperate breaths when he turned back. 

"Oh, do you want to cum?" Dipper whispered under the sound of an all-too boring narration. 

Will nodded, biting into his inner cheek. His erection was hard and aching under the desk where Dipper had taken his time getting him aroused, delaying orgasm every time he came too close to finishing. His toes curled when his dick started to throb, knowing better than to try and finish himself off. 

"Name one of the most powerful gods in Mesopotamian mythology." Dipper whispered, watching Will's face scrunch in horror. 

"D-Dipper, please -"

"Come on, you've been paying attention, haven't you?" Dipper teased, watching Will look around the classroom for a silent clue - of course nothing came. 

Will wriggled anxiously in his seat before staring at the documentary playing. Unfortunately, the only thing on the screen was handling basic lifestyle - and not a single God was mentioned that he could hear. He was forced to accept defeat, shaking his head. Dipper just clucked his tongue in mock disappointment. Will sniffles and attempted to tuck himself back in before he felt a finger trace up the underside of his dick. He shuddered, mouth parting slightly at the feeling. 

"You're not going to give up that easily, are you?" 

Today, Dipper was in a mood that Will both loved and hated. He swallowed and shook his head, earning an added finger to trace the veins in his erection.

"I'll name a God so it'll jog your memory." Will tensed when the fingers traced over the slit on the head. "Anu, among two more, were some of the most powerful Gods in Mesopotamia. You just have to name one more, you can do that can't you?" 

"D-Dipper, please." He couldn't think straight and his boyfriend knew that. Dipper just continued, watching Will squirm under his teasing touches.

"The other is Enlil." Dipper rubbed a finger against the slit, watching Will gasp and shift in his seat. "You can name the last one." 

Will was ok the verge of tears, if some hadn't come down already. His entire body was aching for release, making any movement at all oversensitive. He dug his blunt nails into the desk, biting hard enough to draw blood from his inner cheek. 

"And Ea was a popular topic of discussion among -"

"Ea. Ea, Ea was the god - god he was - ah!" Will gasped when Dipper's hand grasped him tightly and pumped him harshly, mercilessly. He nearly cried out at the rough treatment as it sparked boiling heat in his gut. All his nerves were on fire as his muscles tensed. 

Dipper just watched the boy quickly become undone, panting and whining against the desk when he laid down to hide his face. Dipper could feel the length in his hand tighten before cum coated his hand. Will's back tightened as the boy's chest heaved with silent breaths. Dipper continued to strike and pump him, earning more silent whimpers.

"Next question." Dipper leaned in, whispering quietly. "Answer this correctly if you want me to stop." 

Will was crying then, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he turned to look at Dipper. His eyes were bright and so full of innocence - and love. They disappeared when Dipper tightened his grip. 

"In what region was Mesopotamia founded?"

Will was going to die. Nerves screamed at him with every stroke Dipper made, earning small, pained whimpers from his throat. Dipper knew better than anyone that Will could handle this - had handled far worse, really. The thought made a shiver run up Will's spine.

"And that's it for today, class!" The teacher called out as credits rolled. Dipper's hand disappeared from his erection before the boy pulled out a cloth of some sort and wiped his hand off on it. Will slowly pulled his half-hard erection back into his hands, grimacing at the sticky, slick cum that coated him. He stood shakily, whimpering at the friction against his hardened member as he stood. 

He could hear the teacher shout out random dates for their tests and group projects - of which he and Dipper had long since completed. He watched Dipper pack a notebook full of notes into his backpack, wanting the boy to hurry up so they could go home and finish this properly - though, he wasn't sure why he thought it would be so easy. Dipper just took his time as other students left, chatting about their days as Will's hand tightened around his backpack strap. His erection wasn't horribly obvious - but if you were looking you could definitely see it. He watched icy eyes glance at his groin before a perfect smile spread across his boyfriend's face. 

"You really like Mesopotamia, huh?" 

Will's emotions mixed with wanting to take his boyfriend right then and throwing him across the room. Dipper sensed the muddied emotions and his smile only widened.

"Let's go home and get some studying done." 

Will let out a long whine. Dipper knew the second he got home, studying would be the last thing on the other's list. He smirked, tugging his backpack to his shoulders before walking out of the classroom, feeling Will follow closely behind. 

"Tigris-Euphrates river system." Will hummed in his ear before passing him. 

Dipper stopped and looked after his boyfriend who just winked at him as he continued forward. He shook his head with a smirk before continuing, closing the distance between them as they continued home.


	2. The Human That Rocked the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon!AU

"I love y-you."

"You can't love a dragon."

"B-But I do."

"No, you love the company."

Will huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the large frost dragon raise an eyebrow at him. Piercing eyes stared down at him with the terrifying ability to petrify humans...except for Will. 

"Why do you n-never accept my feelings for you?" 

"Because humans can't love dragons. William, you haven't been deceiving me into thinking your intelligence was higher than it is, have you?" 

The human rolled his eyes before walking forward. The dragon lowered his head to accept the small arms that wrapped around his snout. 

"I do love you."

"The only way you can love me is as a pet, and I assure you, I am not your pet."

"I don't l-love you as my pet, Dipper." Will pressed his face against white scales. "I love you romantically."

"That is illegal in your realm."

Will shook his head at the dragon before nuzzling back into cool scales. One would think they'd be incredibly hard and painful to be pressed against, but Will found them to be oddly soft. 

"Well, dragons a-aren't real in my realm, so I guess it doesn't really count." 

"That's not how that works, William. I'm sorry, but you don't love me." 

The boy sighed before pulling away. Dipper stared back at him, eyes filled with analyzing patience. He brushed the scales on the dragon's snout before pulling away. His chest hurt a little, more than usual. He turned to leave before the dragon shifted to block the exit with a large tail. Will's eyes traced the beautifully snowy tail back to the dragon who had raised his head to tower over him. It wasn't meant to be menacing, but Will couldn't help the tiny piercing fear that threatened to gut his stomach.

"Why are you leaving already?"

"Because I c-can't stay for very long." 

"That's a lie. You stay the same amount of time everyday. Have I upset you?" Dipper leaned in again, gently pressing against the human's stomach with the edge of his mouth. "I did not mean to."

"I know."

"Then why are you leaving? I don't want you to leave." That ethereal voice was soft and smooth, willing him to stay. "I can teach you more magic, if you'd like."

"No, that's okay." 

The dragon's brow furrowed briefly before he pressed the side of his head against the human's belly.

"Stay."

"I h-have to go." 

"Please don't go." Dipper curled himself around Will, cyan eyes watching Will carefully. "I fear you won't come back."

"I'll come back."

"Humans are deceiving creatures." 

"I promise."

"Tell me why you're upset."

Will sighed as he slid his hands over soft scales. 

"Is it because I said you don't love me?"

"...no."

"It is." Dipper rested his head on the ground. "I only speak from experience. Many other dragons have fallen for that trap."

"Do y-you think I'm lying?" 

"I don't, but neither did they."

That seemed to make Will even more upset. His shoulders slumped slightly and he turned away to look at the blocked entrance. 

"Did that also hurt your feelings?" Will just frowned in response. "I'm sorry."

"It's o-okay." 

"It's not. Tell me what will make it better." Will didn't say anything. "Would you like some some gold? Or something else from my treasures?"

"No."

"Every human wants something from it." 

"I don't."

The dragon released a slow breath.

"What about...some of my magic? I can give you some of my magic."

"No, thank y-you."

Will truthfully didn't want any of it. He wanted to just go home. He's been rejected by the dragon plenty of times, but it always hurt quite a bit after every confession. Now, he really just wanted to go home and curl up in his furs. Dipper seemed determine to prevent that.

"What will make you happy with me again? I can give you anything you desire."

'Except what I want.' Will thought bitterly before forcing a smile. 

"I don't w-want anything, Dipper."

"Please take something so I know you'll come back."

"I'll come back. I promise."

The dragon seemed unsettled at this. Cyan eyes scanned the cave for something, though it was clear whatever it was didn't make itself known. 

"Just stay here. You live alone, no one will notice you gone for a night."

"I have to make food."

"I can bring you food."

"People will n-notice my absence."

"It's only for a night."

"Why do you w-want me to stay?"

"Because if I've hurt your feelings you won't want to come back and I don't want to say goodbye."

"I'll come back."

"But I don't know that."

"Do you want s-something of mine to prove it?"

The dragon shifted so that Will stood between his large paws as he once again pressed his head against the human. 

"Humans leave things behind all the time."

"Then what c-can I do so you'll believe me?"

"Stay the night."

"I can't." 

"You're lying." Dipper side-eyed him. "You just want to leave so you don't have to come back." 

"Why are you so d-distrusting of me?"

"I'm not, I just know human nature." 

Will shook his head before side stepping the giant muzzle and walking toward the blocked entrance. The dragon rumbled behind him but he didn't pay it much mind. He started to climb the tail before he was lifted into the air and brought back. Will sighed as he was gently placed back in front of Dipper. 

"You're not proving me wrong." 

"You're not m-making me feel any better." 

"Just stay the night."

"Why? You insist on humans being terrible creatures, so why w-would you want me to stay with you?"

"Because...you're not like other humans."

"You treat me the s-same as other humans." 

"I do not."

"You won't b-believe my love for you, insisting that I'll just d-deceive you and lead you to death like others have done, yet when I try to leave you refuse to let me go." Will glared at the ground. "If you don't trust me after all this time, then why is it such a loss if I don't come back?" 

The dragon rumbled before softly nosing Will's belly. 

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I know it's not y-your fault. Dragons are almost extinct because of humans." Will rubbed his face. "But I'm not going to hurt you by just l-loving you. You don't even have to love me back. But p-please stop telling me that I don't know what I'm feeling." 

"Okay."

"Okay." Will nodded.

They sat in silence for several moments before the tail blocking the entrance slowly moved. Will looked at the dragon who seemed a little defeated. He sighed.

"I'm going to grab my furs and I'll be right back."

"You'll stay the night?" The dragon moved closer, a smile ghosting his features.

"I'll stay the night." 

Will walked toward the exit, looking back at Dipper.

"I'll be back before nightfall." 

"I look forward to it." 

And then the human walked out of the hidden cave opening, taking in the beginnings of a soft sunset. He heard the dragon chant something, though he thought little of it. His hand rubbed the back of his neck absently before he started to make his way down the ragged mountain. He quickly made his way through the woods and back into his town, waving at townspeople with a timid smile as he made it to his home. He quickly threw the furs over his shoulder after wrapping bread loaves in some before sneaking out the back to ensure no one hold see him disappear into the woods. It was dark by now, making it easy for him to hide among shadowed trees as he waved through them easily. 

Doubts plagued his stomach, though, as he stood at the feet of the mountain. Did he really want to do this? After everything the dragon had done - constantly rejecting him and mistrusting him - was this really the best idea? Will shook his head. No, he wouldn't let his worries get the better of him. If Dipper never returned his love, then so be it. He would love the dragon regardless. 

He stormed forward, hands sliding against the mountain wall as he walked to the cave entrance. He glanced back a final time, just to be sure no one was following, before entering the cave mouth. He was immediately met with a warm snout pressing against his torso. Dipper hummed happily in front of him. 

"You returned."

"I said I w-would." Will watched the cave entrance disappear behind a tail before Dipper blocked the entrance with his body. His scales looked no different than a boulder when he changed the color of them in defense, but that wasn't what made Will curious. 

"Come, I want you to sleep against me." Dipper gestured with his snout to the area between his front legs. "I can keep you warm."

"Okay." Will dropped the furs to the ground, pushing the wrapped bread to the side. Dipper watched him carefully as he laid the furs out against the dragon's paws before laying down.

"Don't you want to take your clothes off?"

"S-Sorry?" Will felt himself flush at this, watching the dragon tilt his head.

"Isn't that what humans do? Is sleep naked when they're with others?"

"I-no, I mean - yes, but that's different." Will waved his hands around in flushed embarrassment. "Th-that's for a different purpose!"

"Oh?" Dipper looked amused then, earning a gentle glare from the human beneath him. 

"You a-already know." Will shifted to rest against his furs, laying on his side. He felt the dragon's snout poke his back.

"William."

"What?"

"Look at me."


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Will, I really need to-nnng-go back."

"Why?" Slurp. "You've only b-been here for five minutes."

"Because-ah-they're going to notice soon. Mmmm." 

Will pulled him closer instead, pulling down his neatly pressed collar to expose more of his pale neck. The Gleeful male let out a muffled moan when he gently sucked on the soft flesh. Dipper felt another hand slide down his stomach and under his slacks. He gasped when he felt the demon's thumb rub over the head of his dick.

"G-God, Will, I can't-"

Will hummed in his ear.

Dipper had started noticing that his demon pet had been a little...er, frisky lately. Will was normally such a platonic creature, content with soft kisses and gentle cuddles in bed. But a few days ago the demon had been a little more touchy and it only worsened every day. 

It's not like he was complaining, he loved seeing this side of his pet, but not when he was supposed to give a speech in front of all of Gravity Falls in a few minutes. Will didn't seem to care, pressing him against the wall further while he continued to try and make Dipper even harder. 

"Where's Dipper?" They heard voices in the hallway, and the boy bit his lower lip. "He's supposed to be up soon."

Will must have seen Dipper try to gently push him off because he suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled the twin's slacks down.

"Will, no, we can't right n-ahhh" He tangled his hand in blue hair as his member disappeared into wet heat. Half-lidded eyes fell down to the determined blue ones looking up at him. He bit into his closed fist when he felt that soft tongue begin to swirl and slide up and down his length.

"J-Jesus, Will, I h-have to go aaahhhnnn-" He buried his other hand in the demon's hair when the demon wrapped a hand around the base of his length and began pumping him in rhythm with the slide of a hot tongue.

"Seriously, where is my brother?" Mabel's voice growled in the hallway, forcing Dipper to freeze. 

"I don't know. Maybe he's with Will?" Pacifica answered. 

Will narrowed his eyes and hallowed his cheeks, watching Dipper's knees almost buckle at the sensation. The sound of footsteps approaching their hiding spot made Dipper finally get the courage to gently force the demon off. He quickly buckled his belt before quickly walking to the door. He stopped before turning around and bending over to kiss the demon gently on his forehead before finally bolting out of the room.

Will huffed. 

\--

Dipper clenched his jaw when he felt Will slide his hand into the demon's pants around his already-hard member. Again, the demon seemed to have horrible timing because they were in the middle of a movie theater. Pacifica was literally on the other side of him, as was Gideon, but the demon didn't seem to care in the slightest. 

He decided to humor Will and start slowly stroking him, hearing the demon purr softly before Will leaned into his side and began leaving sloppy kisses down the side of his neck.

The theater was dark, for which Dipper was extremely grateful for. The music drummed loudly, tuning out the demon's soft whimpers in his ear. He felt himself grow hard but Pacifica laughed next to him at some joke from the film, forcing him to just please his pet. 

He bit his tongue when Will rolled his hips into his hand. Hands gripped his own as the demon humped his hand shamelessly. 

"Are you alright?"

Dipper turned to see Pacifica looking at him curiously and he forced a smile.

"Yes. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am." She smiled brightly at him before timidly resting a hand on the one death-gripping the armrest. 

He heard a soft growl from his other side before a hot tongue slid over the shell of his ear. He bit back a moan as Will nibbled and sucked on the top of his ear. 

This demon was going to be the death of him. 

He squeezed his hand harder around Will's member, earning a tiny whimper from the demon in his ear. His hand moved faster, at an aggressively fast pace, feeling Will grip his right arm almost painfully. He glanced at Pacifica, thankful that she was turned to giggle at a joke from the movie with Gideon. The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and smiled at her. He felt Will come into his hand finally, thankful that maybe the demon would finally be satisfied enough to calm down. Instead, he felt his hand being lifted. He turned in time to see Will lap at his fingers before the demon slid one of his fingers into his mouth. He swallowed thickly when a tongue lapped at his finger and lust-filled eyes held his own. 

Before he knew it, the credits were rolling and Will sighed in annoyance before using his magic to clean up the mess and make himself presentable again. 

Dipper removed his hand from under Pacifica's, not quite sure why she had done such a gesture in the first place. The lights slowly came on and Pacifica was the first to start gushing over the movie. Mabel looked less than interested, but Dipper knew she was more focused on Gideon than the excitement of his blond cousin. He could feel Will's breathing down his neck as they walked out of the theater. 

Seriously, what was up with Will lately? 

\--

Probably the most interesting event that happened was when they were at the county carnival. 

It's not like Dipper really enjoyed these kinds of things. In fact, quite the opposite. With the greasy food, the over-attentive stares, and the horrifying squeaking of the machines, it was quite possibly the most disgusting gathering of people he'd ever seen. 

But he'd come because Mabel had begged him to. Because, as luck would have it, he was the "in" for her to be able to see Gideon. Unfortunately, that also meant that he had to spend time with Pacifica. He wasn't stupid, he was beginning to suspect that Will's recent behavior had something to do with her. 

Unfortunately, the girl also seemed to be harboring quite a crush on him, unaware that he didn't return these feelings in the slightest. It's not that she wasn't a nice girl. She was sweet and energetic in the best of ways, and he was sure that anyone in the town would love to date such a lovely girl. 

She intertwined their hands together and he tried to ignore the way he really wanted to rip his hand out from her grip. But, his observations of Will were more important, so he allowed it. He watched the demon from his peripheral and watched the normally shy creature practically snarl. 

Instead of his usual "accidentally break their contact", the demon stormed off. Dipper watched curiously before turning back to the girl.

"Excuse me for a moment." 

She looked at him curiously as he broke their hand contact (thank god his hand was free) and he quickly left to follow the demon's path. He doubted Mabel would be really mad, because she was already making progress with the white-haired boy anyway. 

He finally found Will huffing and staring angrily at one of the horrible games that were known for ripping people off. The carny owner smirked at him, ready to watch another individual fail to win a prize. Dipper folded his arms and watched Will throw the baseball against the stacked bottles angrily, effectively knocking over the very clearly glued together bottles. The owner stared in horror at the knocked over bottles before turning to Will with clear fear. 

"Uh...wh-what do...you want?" 

"N-Nothing." 

"Oh, really?" Dipper finally chimed in, walking up the clearly fuming boy. Will whipped around to look at him and Dipper smirked. "You won it fair and square. I don't see why you can't take the prize."

Will gritted his teeth before turning back to the larger man. He nearly jumped.

"J-Just give me th-the...lamb."

"Y-Yeah, here ya go." The carny quickly tossed it to him.

Will caught it and started storming off, clearly peeved when he realized Dipper was following him.

"Wh-What do you want, master?"

"I want to know why my pet is misbehaving."

"I-I'm not doing anything." 

Dipper scoffed before grabbing the demon and forcing him between trailers. It was a fairly secluded section, so he didn't really mind what he was about to do.

Will clutched the lamb to his chest as Dipper smirked predatorily at him. He leaned in and kissed the demon possessively as his hands wrapped around Will's waist and pulled him flush against his own. Hands wrapped around his neck and tangled with the hair on the back of his neck. 

"You've been awfully disobedient lately. Is there any reason for that, hm?"

Will whined when Dipper slid a knee between his legs. 

"N-No-"

"Don't lie to me, William." He leaned forward and bit down on the demon's neck harshly. Will squirmed under him and he felt nails digging into the back of his neck. When he pulled back tears were forming at the demon's eyes. 

"J-Just...she's always t-touching you..."

"Oh? You mean Pacifica?" Dipper hummed, brushing fingers over the fresh bite mark. 

"Y-Yes."

"So you're jealous that your master is giving someone else attention?" He leaned to the other side of Will's neck before sucking harshly at the skin under his jaw. Will moaned loudly then, wriggling under his grasp. "My poor little pet. I guess I'll have to make it up to you with a treat, hm?"

Will bit his lip when he slid a hand around his waist and over his ass. The demon whimpered when his hand slowly slid under his slacks. Dipper smirked into his neck when Will clawed at his back when his fingers slid into his entrance. 

"M-Master! A-Ahh-"

"There's my good boy." Dipper purred into his ear as his other hand slid the demon's pants further down enough for him to access the hardening member between them. He immediately wrapped his hand around it, pleased with the strained whimpers from the demon. "Do you like your treat?"

"Y-Ye-unnh-yes, master-"

Will's sentence was cut off with another gasp as Dipper began thrusting his fingers in and out of the entrance in the same rhythm he was stroking the demon's length. Will was mewling desperately, crying out as his clawing fingers trembled into his shoulders. 

"Are you still jealous, hm? Knowing you're the only one who receives these treats?" 

"N-N-ahhh-"

He sucked on the demon's neck, smirking when Will seemed overwhelmed. He purred when the demon came hotly into his hand and the muscles tensed around his fingers. He pulled them out and straightened himself as he watched Will pant softly. His cheeks were flushed and he stared back at him with half-lidded eyes before snapping his fingers. They were clean again, and Dipper briefly wondered how much magic the demon stored just to clean them every time they did this. 

He looked down to see the lamb on its side on the ground. He leaned down and picked it up before placing it in Will's hands. 

When they returned to the group, Mabel had raised an eyebrow at them. Dipper only smirked at her. 

"We were beginning to wonder where you guys were." Gideon seemed suspicious of them as well.

"Sorry, Will wandered off and got lost. I found him at one of the carny games." Dipper shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Aw, and it looks like you won, too! That's awesome, Will!" Pacifica grinned brightly at the demon. 

Will smiled nervously back. 

\--

Dipper pulled the demon into his lap. He smirked when he felt Will's cheeks heat but he didn't mind. He just kept kissing him, kneading the demon's thighs as Will squirmed above him. 

He had about ten minutes before the show was going to start, which was plenty of time to destress with the demon in his arms. He sucked on Will's lower lip, earning a soft whimper. 

"M-Master, what if s-someone comes in?"

"The door is locked." He slid his hands up Will's sides. "Besides, I wouldn't mind someone seeing you like this - straddling me, disheveled and very much mine."

"Maybe I should go unlock the door so someone does see, eh?" Dipper chuckled when Will's face went completely red, shaking violently. "Oh, come now Will. I know you'd love everyone seeing you being such a good pet."

Will whined when Dipper bucked his hips up into his own. His nails dug into the human's clothes. Dipper had been a lot touchier lately in response to his own neediness. Since the carnival, he'd noticed Dipper spending less time around Pacifica and more time around him, too. It often came with the excuse that he "wasn't paying enough attention to his pet" or that Will "needed constant attention", not that Will minded it at all. 

They hadn't talked about the carnival incident, nor about Will's clear disdain for Pacifica. It's not that he hated her, he just hated her crush on his master. He hated that she would hold his hand or blush around him because Dipper was his. He gasped when he felt a hot hand palm him through his pants.

"Would you look at you? Already all hot and we haven't even done anything." 

Will bit his lower lip as he bucked his hips into the hand. Dipper chuckled under him.

"So needy, aren't you?"

Will turned away to hide his face as another moan escaped him with the feeling of Dipper's hands undoing his belt. 

"Brother! We're up in five!"

"Alright!" He shouted back before making quick work of the rest of Will's pants. He lifted the demon onto the dressing table, smirking when he could see his reflection in the mirror. Will turned to glance at himself before his toes curled in his shoes. He looked down to see Dipper lapping at his length before taking it completely into his mouth. The whine that escaped him was absolutely sinful as fingers tangled in the human's hair. He quickly removed them, moving them to grip the table instead to avoid messing up the boy's hair. Dipper hummed in response, swallowing and lapping at him mercilessly. He could feel himself throb and pulse in the wet heat, could feel pressure build in his groin as he bit back moans. Dipper pulled back and whispered something under his breath before licking another long stripe up his length and leaning back. He brought his hand to his dick and tried to stroke himself to completion but found that it only made it worse. Dipper smirked at him. 

"You'll just have to wait until the show's over."

He gasped at the realization, quickly removing his hand from his length. Dipper chuckled before sucking on the head of his member once more, earning a needy plea from the demon on the table.

"W-Wait, please don't-I'll do anything-please-just let me-"

"Make sure you don't touch yourself too much while I'm gone. We both know you won't be able to bite back those moans if you do." Dipper winked at him before licking his lips and walking out of the room. He heard the door lock and he whined in frustration.

Of course the human would know a spell for denied orgasm. Of course he would. He could feel the white heat throb through his veins and he wanted to continue stroking himself. But, like the human said, it would only make it worse. In fact, it would make it so bad that he'd probably be crying by the time the human got back. He looked t the time. He had to wait two whole hours before the human got back. He would die. He would surely die. 

If he put his pants on the friction would make it worse. If he moved it would make it worse. The only thing he could do was sit there and try and wait it out. He felt sweat roll down the side of his face with the pressure. If the human hadn't found a way to drain his power sources earlier (now he knew why because the "I need it for the show" hadn't made much sense at the time), he had no way to break the spell. He clenched his eyes closed. 

He forced himself to stand and move to the floor, hopeful it would help relax some of the tension in his muscles. He forced himself to lay down on his back, clenching his jaw shut as his clothes rubbed against himself. Ugh, this was absolute hell.


	4. Chosen Loyalties

Dipper glared at him, baring his teeth slightly as Will shrank and turned his attention to the ground. It was a clear show of dominance - though Will knew it wasn't to be cruel. Dipper was scared and, as often it tends to be, his first reaction was to be on the offense. He glanced at the two several feet away from them, stances tense as Dipper turned his gaze to sneer at them.

"And what are you idiots still doing here?" 

"D-Don't call us that! You're the one hurting Will!" Gideon took a fearful step forward, as if mustering all his strength to stand up to the Gleeful boy. 

Will could see Dipper bristle at the defiance as he stormed several steps forward, earning a yelp as Gideon fell and scooted backwards. Pacifica cowered herself, standing in front of Gideon in a small attempt at courage to defend her cousin. 

"You...You big bully! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

While Will was grateful for their words, they didn't understand the situation in the slightest. Dipper hadn't been hurting Will - quite the opposite, really. In fact, Will had been enjoying that make-out session more than he'd like to admit - though he guessed to others it sounded more like growls and whimpers than actual kissing. Dipper had been the first to react, immediately shoving Will to the ground when the twins' running thumps neared and they found Dipper towering over a fallen Will with a snarling growl. 

So, in essence, the poor Pines family had misunderstood the entire situation and had become to target of Dipper's fury. 

"William is my size, sweetheart." Dipper's growl turned into a twisted smirk, though Will didn't see any change in the boy's anger. "Unless you'd like to replace him?"

"In your dreams, Gleeful!" Pacifica snapped back, though her voice wavered as she did so. 

Truthfully, they had ever right to fear the boy in front of them. Dipper could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be - not that he'd ever purposefully done so to Will since their...well, relationship of sorts had started. And even then, no one was truly aware of it. 

"Stop picking on William, he doesn't deserve someone like you being around him all the time!" Gideon scrambled to his feet, glaring at Dipper angrily. 

Will knew the others wouldn't see it, but Dipper's entire body stiffened for a split second. They didn't know - how could they have? - that they'd just hit one of the sorest spots the boy had. Will moved to his feet and quickly walked forward to step in front of Dipper. It wasn't to defend the Pines family more than it was to see the damage in his boyfriend's face. Dipper's face was blank as it stared back at Will and for a brief moment Will could see the beginning of insecurities bubble below the surface. He turned to look at the others with a sad smile.

"Th-Thank you for your concern, really, but I'm fine."

Gideon opened his mouth to say something before Will gave him a look that stressed their silence. Pacifica looked at Will with a fierce determination, as if she were about to do something that would "save" Will. If that happened, where was no telling what Dipper would do - though hurting anyone was always the last thing in the boy's agenda. Will closed the gap between them then, standing at a breaths-width from Dipper. The human looked at him suspiciously, his blank stare replaced with a subtle warning. 

Will didn't care. Truly, he didn't mind if people found out about them. Especially not the Pines family cousins. How great would it be, anyway, to see their shocked faces when he kissed Dipper? Dipper's piercing eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw before turning back to the others.

"I'd suggest you leave if you value your lives."

"Not until Will comes with us. We're not leaving him alone with you anymore." Pacifica folded her arms over her chest. 

Will really didn't feel like dealing with this. He could feel Dipper's emotions drum against his magic and it was beginning to make him weary of the Pines family's intervention. He didn't look for Dipper's approval before he stepped in front of Dipper, cupped his cheeks and leaned forward to kiss the boy. Dipper was stiff into the kiss at first, probably from the sounds of gasps behind him, but he melted against Will anyway. Will traced the tip of his tongue against Dipper's lips, humming softly when the boy granted him access by opening his mouth for him. 

It was a show - but a show Will enjoyed nonetheless. He scraped his tongue against the roof of Dipper's mouth, earning a shiver from the human in his arms before he pulled back. The human looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a small pant between them before Will turned to look at the shocked expressions of the others. Gideon's mouth hung open as he looked between them in horror and Pacifica's eyes were so wide she wasn't entirely sure if she could say anything. 

Will was still cupping Dipper's face before  
Dipper brought his hands to Will's wrists and gently tugged them off to glare at the Pines teens once more. 

"H-How - wait, what?" Gideon stammered as he looked between them, eyebrows furrowing as confusion made his face scrunch. "B-But Dipper just - but you just - I thought you - "

Will turned back to see Dipper's eyes on him once more. They almost glowed in the sunlight, leaving Will breathless from more than just the shared kiss. He wished the others would leave already - he was more than ready to continue the shared moment with the human before him. 

"A-Are you guys - dating? Like - wait, that doesn't - but Dipper was hurting you?"

"He's n-never hurt me." Will looked at them with a small smile. It looked more sympathetic than anything, as if he were sorry they had misunderstood it to begin with. He was...in a way. 

The cousins continued to look between them in shock, even after an awkward silence had rested between them. Dipper eventually huffed and turned away, walking further into the woods with an angry sigh. Will looked between his boyfriend's retreating figure and the cousins before running after the boy. 

He'd chosen where to lay his loyalties long ago. 

He glanced back the further they got, watching the cousins look at each other in confusion before smiling and looking back at his boyfriend. He realized quickly why Dipper had stormed away so quickly - his face was flushed in a bright red blush. Will giggled softly before slipping his hand into Dipper's. He half expected the boy to get mad at him, but instead his hand was used to tug him. Before he knew it he was pressed against a tree with lips crashing into his. 

He moaned, arching his back away from the trunk as Dipper's free hand carded through his hair and tugged. The human pulled away with a slight growl.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission."

"Y-Yes, master." Will swallowed thickly before lips were on his again. He moaned into the other's mouth when the hand in his slipped out to grip his flank over his shirt. 

Dipper perked up at the sound of trees rustling and attempted to step back before Will hooked a finger under his amulet and pulled him back, smirking. 

"What did I just say?" Dipper rumbled softly.

"I'm a slow learner." Will leaned forward, closing the gap between them to kiss the human again.


	5. Change of Fate

Will giggles gently as they swirled slightly. Dipper pulled him close, against his chest before bowing him slightly. It wasn't a new movement for Will, especially not when it was just his master and him. Dipper lifted him into his arms again and swayed him, moving them to the soft rhythm of music that played from the boy's computer. It was nothing like having an actual orchestra, but Will didn't miss it with the feeling of warm arms around him. 

He couldn't get over him - the sight of glowing cyan eyes that never left his as they danced around the room. Will never knew a human heart could feel like this, especially not with being made by demonic magic, but it was exhilarating. His entire body was sparking with energy as the song slowed to the end. The feeling of Dipper's hands on his waist, of their foreheads resting together, of shared breaths - it made Will dizzy. 

They swayed side to side, even after the song ended and started a new one - something Will never wanted to stop. His hands rested on Dipper's shoulders as the boy hummed along with the next song between them, of which Will immediately recognized. He hummed along himself, mumbling the words quietly between them. 

"Stars shining bright above you,   
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you" Will slightly emphasized the last few words, watching a the human glance at his mouth briefly. Will's smile only grew as they swayed, watching Dipper lean forward to nuzzle their noses together. 

"But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me." Dipper sang softly, whistling the tune softly between them. 

Will loved it - his voice, his singing, his touch, his everything. He just loved Dipper Gleeful. Dipper's lips rested just above Will's, teasing him softly. Will was tempted, oh so tempted, to close the gap as his lips twitches with excited anticipation. He didn't, instead watched cyan eyes brighten in front of him as they glowed between them. Will could feel the magic flowing in the human in front of him - unimaginable magic power than not even he knew a human could harness. It made his own magic shiver in warmth as Dipper closed the gap between them. Will's eyes fell closed as lips met his - warm, soft lips that he'd never get enough of. 

He wished it would never end. Dipper didn't go any further like Will had secretly hoped for, instead just pulled away with half-lidded eyes and the beginnings of a smile as they continued to sway to the music of the slowly fading song. Will knew when the song ended, so did this moment. He could feel the mistress enter the manor and he knew Dipper could, too. Will tried not to frown when the soft fade of the song into silence, though he couldn't hide the ghost of disappointment when Dipper pulled away. He watched the human walk back to his desk and sit down, face trained back into a stoic frown as he left Will to stand in the center of the room sadly. 

That's often how this went, and Will truly hated it. It did make him cherish those shared moments even more - though he truly wished there were more to dream of. He bowed to his master before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. His heart still swelled with the memory of warmth of lips on his and the soft hum of Dipper's singing in his ears. The mistress walked up the stairs, shooting a strange look at him. He only bowed slightly, not willing to let anyone ruin the moment of bliss for him. 

He made his way down the stairs, smiling to himself when he was sure he was alone. He whistled the tune to himself as he walked aimlessly around the manor. He'd finished all his chores and errands (thanks to Dipper, though the human would never admit to helping the servant), so he could just enjoy the rest of the day as he wished. 

He could visit the Pines family, though he'd rather not ruin his master's good mood if he found out where he was. There was nothing to really do here, though. Not with the mistress with Dipper, anyway. The longer he stayed here, the more he wished he could spend more time alone with his master - which wasn't possible. Dipper would never allow them to be alone together for too long while others were in the manor. 

He could go to the Mindscape, his own Mindscape. That would recharge some of his used energy, anyway. He might even be able to see his old friend, too. He smiled as he walked to his room before shutting the door behind him. He tugged on the bow tie around his neck, pulling it off and placing it on the nightstand beside his bed. He laid down carefully so as to not wrinkle any of his clothes, and allowed his vision to slip into darkness. When he opened them once again, he was met with a single purple square who eyed him with an upturned eye.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally show up! Nice to see you again, lover boy!" 

Will brought a tiny black hand up to rub his eye before floating in the vast galaxy that both demons shared at times. Will allowed Tad Strange's presence in his domain, though other demons had to go through quite the obstacle to even be able to ask for permission to enter. 

"Got carried away dancing with that human boy again, huh?" Tad teased. Will's eye sunk into his body as he yawned, revealing sharp teeth overlapping his single eye before his eye replaced them once again. 

"You're just jealous." Will floated past the purple demon to seat himself on a armchair behind a table with a floating tea set. 

"Jealous? Me? Preposterous!" Tad placed his tiny hands on his hips, furrowing his brow as he scoffed. "Your human boy does nothing but annoy me. I don't know how you put up with being stowed away like some toy."

Will reached forward to pour some tea into a cup before gently plucking the teacup between fingers.

"He doesn't even realize how wonderful you are."

"We both know you just want him for yourself." Will huffed as he brought the teacup closer to himself. 

"These accusations!" Tad brought a hand over his tie. "William Cipher, you wound me!"

Will rolled his eye as he sipped on the tea through his eye. He didn't have to see Tad to know the demon was pouting. 

"If you gave me a shot at it, I could show you how to properly woo that human."

"Nope." Will folded his leg over his other as he gripped the cup in front of him. "The Mindscape is the only territory of mine you're allowed in. If you enter that town for even a split second, I can't promise what I'd do to you."

Tad was silent for a moment as Will looked at him dangerously. After that moment, though, Tad broke out into loud guffaws.

"You're rich, Will! You know I'd never break our treaty like that!"

"Hmph." Will have him a half-lidded glare before finishing the rest of his tea. 

"Though, I am getting quite bored in my dimension." Tad pouted. "What if we made a deal?"

Will sighed and placed his cup on the table before him before looking at the other demon with a skeptical frown.

"Just listen! What if I could get that human to fall in love with you-"

"He's already in love with me." Will corrected, raising his brow. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Okay, what if I could get that human to actually love you openly?" Tad waved a tiny hand around. "In exchange, you allow me access to that town?"

"And why, pray tell, do you want to go into human territory?"

"Because you look like you always have fun with that little human of yours - and I want my own!"

"You want a human lover?" Will narrowed his eye. "What're you playing at, Strange?"

"I'm not playing at anything! This is a win-win situation. You get your human and I'll get my own!"

Will stares at Tad for a long moment, contemplating all the ways this could go so horribly wrong. Then again, things had been really slow lately and he had been getting quite bored. He wasn't just a dream demon, so even he was finding eating his master's nightmares to be less entertaining nowadays. Tad's horizontal pupil watched him curiously before he rolled his eye.

"Fine. But you have limited time in that dimension and if my human develops even the slightest feelings for you then you're out, no questions asked. He is mine and only mind, do you understand?" 

"Alright, alright!" Tad danced in place excitedly. 

Will had a feeling he'd regret this somehow, but the change of pace seemed promising. He huffed before looking at Tad outstretch and purple-flames hand. He clasped it before he could change his mind, watching Tad's eye upturn in excitement. 

"Let's get this party started, shall we?"


	6. Secret Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - High School AU

Dipper pulls the window panel open and glances at his sister. She glances at the door and waves at him.

"Have fun with your boy toy." She winks at him and he rolls his eyes before slipping out the window. He watched her close it behind him before shimmies down the roof and slowly makes his way down the side of their house. His vest doesn't restrict him like people would think, making his movements easy as he drops to his feet. He's glad it's only the second floor and not the third or fourth. 

He sees a head pop up from the dashboard of a car across the road. He smirks before taking a final glance up at his sister. She thumbs-ups him before he nods and runs to the awaiting boy. He wrenches open the door and slides in before closing it quickly. Will wastes no time in starting the car and putting it into gear to get them out quickly. 

The small hum of the radio and sounds of tires against gravel fill the air between them as they wait for the clear. Dipper dares a glance at the boy next to him, who looks so nervous he could throw up. Dipper doesn't really care about getting caught, he just cares about the boy next to him more than anything. He has enough money to tell everyone to piss off anyway.

Will's hands tighten around the steering wheel as they reach the soft streetlights of the city park. His heart is racing, especially when a suddenly hand rests on his thigh. His heart just about pounds out of his chest as he parks the car in a secluded parking lot. The second the car is turned off, he turns to look at the boy before lips crash into his. He squeaks before his eyes shut closed. He pressed back, lifting hands to tangle in soft brown curls, muffled moans escaping his throat as he presses himself against the boy as best he can in the cramped cabin. 

Dipper pulls back, licking his saliva off his lips before smirking at him with those eyes that promise things Will knows he won't be able to keep up with. He loves it. 

"Tonight."

"T-T-Tonight?" Will watches a soft hand grab the collar of his shirt and pull him forward again. 

"Mhm." Dipper hums and leans forward to suck on his lower lip. Will shivers, letting out a low moan before the sound hits his ears. Dipper doesn't seem to mind - no, he's definitely encouraging it. 

"A-Are you s-s-sure?" Will stammers when Dipper pulls away, eyes illuminated against the soft blue of his radio dashboard. 

"Mabel gave us all night. Unless you don't want to?"

"N-N-No, no, I-I do!" Will wasn't entirely sure. He knew he wanted it - oh, he wanted it more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life if his tight jeans weren't indicative of that already - but there was nowhere for them to do...that. "B-But where?"

"I know a place." Dipper says silkily, walking his fingers up the side of Will's neck and cheek before rubbing his thumb over the top of Will's ear. Will melts into the touch, eyes drooping as his body relaxes despite his pounding heart. 

"No one will find us either." Dipper pulls his hand back before wrapping his hand around Will's head and pulling him in for another crushing kiss - enough to make Will's entire body weak. The best he can do is kiss back at even a fraction of what Dipper's doing to him, which makes the other boy smirk into the kiss. He pulls back, taking in the sight of puffy red lips and dreamy half-lidded eyes of his boyfriend. "Let me drive."

"O-Okay." Will feels like he's melting into his seat, but he forces himself to open the car door. Dipper follows, opening his own to meet Will in the back of the car. 

Will is suddenly pressed against the side of his car, again met with melting kisses. His hands rest against Dipper's as the other rolls their hips together. The whine that escapes Will is downright sinful, loud and desperate as Dipper slides his tongue into his mouth when his mouth opens. Will's sure his boyfriend will kill him with this because his heart hasn't stopped racing since they came up with this plan for him to sneak the boy out of the house. His toes curl in his shoes as Dipper suddenly leans back before moving to attack his neck. 

Will's his buck against his volition when Dipper immediately closes in on the sensitive spot he's practically memorized by now. Will's fingers dig into the expensive dress shirt tucked into pressed slacks, feeling like he's going to collapse if he's not holding onto something besides the car supporting his back. Dipper just continues mercilessly, pinning him to the car and slipping a hand between them to grope Will. The boy couldn't hide his arousal, even if he wanted to. He can hear the pleased rumble of the boy pressing into him as the hand wraps around the outline and strokes it as best he can. Will keens, scraping his tennis shoes against the gravel as he presses himself against the car in writhing sensitivity. Dipper suddenly pulls away, leaving him to melt against his car in loud pants as he watches the boy wink at him and slip into the driver's seat. 

Will isn't so sure he's going to survive the night. 

His knees almost buckle twice as he uses his car to walk to the other side, eventually slipping into the passenger's side seat before a hand rests against his thigh. He bites his tongue when it rubs his inner thigh, a thumb dangerously close to his erection and he's tempted to shift and actually close the gap. 

Dipper doesn't seem merciful tonight, so he removes his hand. Will bites back the loud whimper that was bound to come at its loss. 

"Do you want to eat first?" Dipper turns the car on and glances at the flushed expression of his boyfriend's face. 

"I-I'm not going to l-l-lie, I don't think I'll last i-i-if we wait." Will pressed the palm of his hand against his erection, hoping to ease some of the tension before Dipper taps his hand. 

"Nope."

"B-B-But Dipper, I-"

The boy raises an eyebrow and Will lets out a low whine. His entire body throbs in impatient anticipation, but the word that Dipper waits for makes his heart go impossibly faster. The blood goes straight to Will's erection and he's sure he'll cum then if he says it out loud. Dipper, again, doesn't seem adamant on letting him have an easy night.

"M-M-Master." Will practically moans the name as Dipper unbuckles his belt and jeans before slipping a hand under its waistband. 

Will inhales suddenly as that warm hand wraps around his hardened erection, stroking him achingly slowly, only making Will's member throb painfully as he bucks his hips. Dipper tightens his grip and Will's entire body tenses as he humps the other's hand. And then, as soon as he's almost there, he's whimpering and mewling his boyfriend's name, the hand is gone and he's on the verge of tears. His fingers claw into his knees as his toes curl painfully in his shoes. His chest is tight and his underwear feels slick, sticking to his member uncomfortably from the pre-cum that soaked it. 

"Such a good boy." Dipper just purrs next to him. That goes straight to Will's dick and the boy squeezes his thighs together. "Let's go, shall we?"

Will nods with such enthusiasm that Dipper chuckles. He tries to focus on anything but the curling heat in his groin. Truthfully, he can't even look at his boyfriend. If he looks at those hands, with golden-ringed fingers, he thinks of how good they feel around him. If he looks at his eyes, they remind him of merciless commands and piercing lust - nope, nope he can't look at them. His lips even worse, because lord knows what Dipper's done with that mouth. Will turns the radio up slightly, hoping it'll distract him even slightly. 

They drive through the city and Will watches curiously as they pass the city sign. Dipper knows what he's doing and Will trusts him completely. He risks it and turns to see the soft expression of his boyfriend as he focuses on the stretch of road in front of them. His fingers glow against the steering wheel and a small smile rests on his face - a peaceful one. The only thing that betrays this is the very noticeable tent in the boy's jeans. It sends a shiver down Will's spine. 

Everyone had told him to stay away from the Gleeful twins. Whether it be for the mischievous glints in their eyes or the fact that they seemed more like gods than students - Will had heard it all. And, while most had gotten it wrong, few were right that they were downright trouble. Though, he might say, not with the law or the drop in his grades like many had said would happen. Dipper was very adamant on him receiving the best grades, even using his free time to tutor Will if he needed it. And the law - well, he couldn't say their uncle didn't pulled some stunts every once in a while, but the twins were far from criminals. No, what no one else knew was that the twins were as heavenly as they looked - except for Dipper's insatiable sex drive. Will knew no one would know about that but him, but what he would give to see their expressions when they saw just how much Dipper drove him wild and vice versa. 

While their relationship had been secret, for a very long time at that, Dipper had the knack of making that very difficult to keep up with. Between classes, even during classes, he would throw Will those looks or would slip his hand into his, silent promises filling Will's ear when Dipper would lean forward to whisper when no one was looking. Don't get him wrong, Dipper was incredibly romantic, too. Like a true Casanova, really. The boy did nothing less than court him even after Will had finally agreed to a relationship after months - really, months - of Dipper flirting endlessly with him. Now, Will wished he'd said yes sooner. 

"Last chance to get food beforehand." Dipper's voice broke his thoughts and he turned to see the boy smirk at him. "That or room service."

"Room service?" 

"Mhm." Dipper doesn't explain further - why would he? Will taps his feet against the car mat. 

"A-After." Will states. He can feel his erection relax slightly, but that would only be temporary. The second they got to wherever they were going, Dipper would make very sure that it would be painfully hard once again. 

Dipper hums in agreement before continuing to drive forward. They reach a hotel after a few turns, but Will's never seen it before in his life, but it's expensive and beautiful. It towers above them and Will's anxiety bubbles quietly in him. He can't afford this, but he doesn't want to tell Dipper that. He silently prays it's in his price range as Dipper parks the car and slips out. Will follows after adjusting his erection in his pants to be less obvious, rubbing his elbow as he walks closely behind his boyfriend. The doormen smile at Dipper like they know him. 

"Mr. Gleeful, welcome." A lady smiles at him from across the lobby. Will doesn't like the look of that as he stands beside Dipper. He wants to grab his hand, but he decides against it. He has no idea what's going on here.

"Hello. You have the room ready for us, yes?"

"Of course."

"Perfect. And everything I asked for inside?"

"Yes, sir." She bows slightly with a smile and Dipper nods. She hands him a keycard and steps back. 

"Thank you." Dipper slips his hand into Will's and guides him forward. Will blinks and looks down as Dipper intertwines their fingers. He looks behind them and no one cares, in fact they return to their usual chattering and Will's confused. Dipper catches onto his confusion immediately as they step into the elevator. 

"I own this hotel." 

"Own?" Will's jaw drops and he leans back to look at his boyfriend. Dipper seems pleased with his reaction as he squeezes his hand.

"Of course. I wanted to run my own business for a little while before I graduated." 

"R-Run a - j-just c-casually run a b-b-business?" Will's still in shock, but his admiration of the boy's abilities grows exponentially. He already thought of Dipper as a god, he's not even sure where he's at now. 

"I needed to have something to do in college. Finances and management are skills I'd rather begin building sooner rather than later." Dipper shrugs as he clicks the button on the board. 

Will turns his attention to the floor. Ah, yeah, college. 

"So, are you ready - Will?" Dipper's voice immediately takes on one of concern as he rests a hand on Will'a soldier. Will jumps and turns to Dipper and smiles.

"Oh, y-yeah! Sorry!" He forces a smile as the elevator beeps with every passing floor. Dipper doesn't seem convinced - he never is. The boy knows Will like the back of his hand and that's what makes Will even more anxious. 

"William." Dipper warns when Will stays silent. Dipper's insistence on communication is both impressive and nerve-wrecking. 

"I-I-It's nothing." Will doesn't look at Dipper, knowing the boy will get the information out of him one way or another. He'd rather not ruin the moment if this would be their last. 

The elevator dings and opens. Will walks forward but Dipper stops at the doors and folds his arms over his chest, watching Will reluctantly turn around. He bites into his lower lip and turns to stare at his shoes as if he were a scolded puppy. 

"We're not going any further until you tell me what's wrong." 

Will shrinks on himself slightly, hating himself for bringing this up now. He knows better than anyone that Dipper is incredibly stubborn and really won't let them go any further until they resolve this. Will clenched his jaw and feels his anxiety grip his chest once again. He shifts his weight between his feet, feeling panic rise as they continue to stand in the hallway where any and everyone can hear. Dipper eventually sighs and walks forward. Will follows solemnly, knowing he's ruined the entire night. 

Dipper slides the keycard into the door and it unlocks before he opens it for Will to walk in before him. Will nearly drags his feet as he does so, eyes widened at the large suite that he's met with. It was beautiful, nicer than even his room back home. He opens his mouth before he turns to look at his boyfriend. Dipper kicks the door closed behind them before folding his arms over his chest and giving him a look. Will knew that meant nothing was going to continue if he didn't talk. 

"I-I um...s-s-so where are you going? For c-college?" Will wrings his hands in front of him, looking at the boy in front of him nervously. 

"Is that what's bothering you? College?" He watches Will rub his elbow nervously before he walks past him to sit on the bed. He pas the area beside him, encouraging Will to follow. As always, he does, unquestioning loyalty to him always moving the boy to follow his commands.

"William."

Will flinches at his full name before looking at Dipper. Dipper doesn't look angry or upset in any way, in fact he just looks sympathetic. An arm wraps around his shoulders and pulls him close before he feels a kiss being pressed against his cheek. 

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Th-There isn't?" 

"No, darling." Dipper raised a hand to stroke his cheek warmly. "We're going to do just fine." 

"How do you know?" Will pressed his cheek against the other's hand. 

"Because I love you and I know you love me. Even if we went to college on opposite sides of the world I would still love you more than I could bear." 

Will smiled at this as he shifted to face Dipper on the bed. Soft blue eyes stared back at him without any trace of their usual mischief. They were full of understanding warmth as Dipper cupped his face in both of his hands before leaning forward to gently kiss him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it still managed to make Will's heart melt in his chest.

"I promised you that I'd marry you one day. You already know I never go back on my promises." Dipper stroked Will's cheekbone with his thumb. 

Will nodded slightly as Dipper looked between his eyes with a happy sigh. 

"God, you're so beautiful." 

Will's eyes slid half-closed as Dipper moved to run a hand through his hair gently. He wished he could have this moment forever. The feeling of fingers trailing down his neck and toward his torso had his heart fluttering as he straightened to let Dipper have easier access to his shirt. He watched lean fingers unbutton his shirt easily, revealing his chest before he reached forward to undo his boyfriend's. Tonight was the night they'd waited so long for and Will was excited. He was still incredibly nervous but the way Dipper looks at him gives him the courage to push it aside. 

"We'll have a big wedding, or even a small one - I don't care." Dipper speaks quietly as he runs his hands over Will's chest. "We can have it anywhere you want."

Will smiled, knowing Dipper was rambling. In his own way, Dipper was nervous, too. That comforted Will as he slowly shrugged his shirt off to let Dipper run hands over his arms. 

"We can get engaged before we leave for college if you want. I can get us rings." 

Will gently tugs Dipper's shirt off with a hum. The thought makes his mind race but he just focuses on memorizing smooth skin and shared warmth between them. 

"D-Dipper." He sees those eyes rest on him and his heart swells. "I love you." 

Dipper's face flushes before the boy is leaning forward to take his lips in a kiss. It's gentle, but no less passionate. Will relaxes into the kiss, pressing himself against the other as their bare torsos touch. It sends excited shivers down his spine as he wraps arms around Dipper's waist. He loves the feeling of muscles contracting under his fingers, the feeling of Dipper trembling under his touch and hands resting against his stomach. He doesn't even have to hear Dipper's response to know how much the other loves him. 

He thinks about the future for a moment. After this night, Dipper will go off to some expensive private college and make a name for himself. Will's going to go to some local university, maybe a community college, and continue staying home for a little while longer. He wonders if Dipper will forget him, despite his promise. They're only 18, it's possible. He prays it won't, but a part of him clings to the thought that this could be the last tender moment they have. He knows Dipper will leave soon - is already packing for college - but the boy made room in his schedule just for him. Will knows nothing will replace the boy in front of him in his heart. The love of his life, the stars of his sky, everything revolved around the boy in front of him. 

Dipper shifts forward and straddles him, pressing his knees into the soft bed as he arches his back to kiss Will again. It's so soft that Will melts into it, closing his eyes to revel in the tender touches of his boyfriend. Dipper rests his hands on his shoulders and smiles into their kiss. 

"I love you so much." Dipper whispers quietly between them, as if saying it loudly would change its meaning. Will breathes quietly before lips meet his again. Dipper's hands rest against his chest and he knows the other can feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

Dipper just smiles and presses his forehead against his boyfriend's. His fingers trace Will's skin, drawing out soft sighs from the boy as he does so. Will knows it - he'll never love anyone like he does Dipper. 

Dipper slowly undoes his belt, pulling the strap through the buckle before hesitantly unbuttoning it. Will sees his hands shake and turns back to look at Dipper curiously. 

"I'm just - um - a little nervous." Dipper admits as he bites into his lower lip. Perfect teeth gnaw on the soft lower lip and Will leans forward to brush his nose against the boy's. 

"W-We'll go slow." Will promises, ignoring the irony of their situation. "I-Imagine it's like the other times we d-did things like this." 

"Okay." Dipper watches Will carefully tug his underwear down to reveal the half-hard erection between them. Will's hand wraps around it tenderly, stroking it slowly as he leans forward to kiss his boyfriend's neck. 

Dipper whines lowly as Will slides his tongue up a patch of skin before sucking on it gently. Will can feel Dipper's knees tremble before weight rests completely on his lap. He smiles to himself, proud that he's able to make Dipper relax even slightly. In their other moments, Dipper was always in control - always the dominant, commanding Will between every muffled gasp and moan. Now, however, Will enjoys watching Dipper shake above him as quiet moans are whispered between them. It doesn't take long for Dipper's erection to reach full hardness, especially when he starts nibbling on the other's ear and rolling his hips up to create friction between them. He cups his hand then, sliding it lower into Dipper's opened pants to cup his balls and feel him dig his nails into Will's skin. He returns down to kissing Dipper's neck before his teeth sink into the soft flesh, feeling Dipper arch his back and whine loudly. The nails pierce his flesh and he smiles into reddening skin. 

Suddenly the nails disappear from his skin and he feels Dipper shimmy his hips back until he's pulling Will's pants open. Will looks at him with a promising gaze before he clenched his teeth when a moan threatened to escape him. Dipper is less slow, instead tightening his grip and stroking him at an easy pace. Will's toes curl in his shoes and he opens his eyes only enough to watch Dipper smirk down at him. He knows that look better than he knows himself and it sends a shiver down his spine. Hands gently push him back onto the bed and he allows himself to fall back on soft, cloud-like comforter. He watches Dipper kick off his shoes and pull away to tug the rest of his pants and underwear down and off his legs.


	7. Heroes

William Cipher was not a demon who thought he'd ever see a hero in his life again. He'd seen them all : knights, warriors, monarchs, even the gods themselves. But all had eventually fallen to make way to this new world - a world of technology and a complete lack of heroes that he'd been so accustomed to seeing throughout his life. The gods had settled, the knights and warriors had reproduced children, and the monarchs had given way to modern day politics. William himself had changed, no longer assisting humans but working simply to blend in with the crowd of humans as a simple teenage boy. He'd outlived every human in existence among the few other demigods and immortals who enjoyed living beside mortals. Some had taken mates, creating new immortals in the world of the supernatural. He, however, was very famous for being the only one who hadn't even found a human to admire from afar. 

It's not that William didn't want to take a mate because he really, truly did. Being a demon who had seen it all, it was just very difficult for him to be excited over humankind. He'd watched them all make the same mistakes over and over again. They all failed to listen to his words of warning, they all fell to their basic instincts of primal needs and had paid the consequences because of it. Then again, he wouldn't have a cellphone now if a few treacherous kings hadn't fallen. Truthfully, a few of them had gotten on his last nerve and seeing them perish had brought a twinge of excitement to him. 

But this elongated course of existence was tiring to do alone. It only grew worse when he watched those few immortals who were single slowly fall for humans and fill the holes in their hearts. The only immortal close to Will who hadn't taken a mate, but had his eyes set on one, was Tad Strange. The demon was always ranting on about a girl who crushed the hearts of men easily, who spoke with a silky tongue and mercilessly made everyone in her path bow to her presence. It's not until Tad insists that Will come along on one of his trips that the demon finally feels something. Something that wasn't expected, something that wasn't planned, but something that slowly filled that gap in his endlessly beating heart. 

It's the moment he locks eyes with cyan eyes that he feels it. That strange, weighted throb in his chest, that odd cold sweat that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand. His tongue feels thick and for once William Cipher is genuinely nervous around a human being. 

What starts as a night of following Tad around an odd night club, filled with too-close humans and useless alcoholic beverages turns into him practically stalking the human boy across the club. Tad catches on immediately, telling Will he was honored to be the reason the mighty had fallen. Will had given him an annoyed glance before searching the crowd once again. Panic tore through his chest when he couldn't find the boy. He weaved through the crowd, ignoring Tad's calls as he looked around the club desperately. A hand grabs the tie around his neck and pulls him into a corner, breaking him from the crowd. He doesn't panic, knowing he could take out any human easily, but when he meets half-lidded cyan eyes his heart begins to race in his chest.

"You've been watching me all night." A silky voice states, though Will's sure it sounds more annoyed than he's portraying it as. "You got a problem with me or something?"

"Not in the slightest." Will melts into the hand gripping his tie. Those cyan eyes are fiery and relentless, tearing into his soul the longer he stares into them.

The human pursed his lips before shoving him back. He stared dreamily at the boy as he sneers and walks away. Will brings a hand to rest over where the boy was touching him, feeling warmth bloom in his chest as the boy glances back at him with narrowed eyes. 

"Freak." He can see the boy mouth to himself as he turned to properly weave through the crowd.

It takes Will no time at all to get all the information he can on Mr. Mason Gleeful, or "Dipper" as some had the guts to call him. He doesn't know an address, nor does he know much more than the fact that he works for the club as a bartender on weekends and that he was single. Tad scoffs at him when he's told all the information. 

"You're going for the sibling of my human." 

"Sorry?"

"The Gleeful twins." Tad eyes him with an amused upturn of his eye. "They're the fiercest people in this city. More likely the world from what I've seen of them."

Will watches the other demon hum to himself in dreamy reminiscence. He's sure if they were in their human forms, Tad would be blushing. 

"Mabel alone could probably kill me without hesitation." The demon purred, tucking his slim black legs under as he brings hands to cup the cheeks under his eye.

While Will didn't want to die by the hands of a possible mate, he did find his fascination in Dipper to grow exponentially. The human really was fierce, having little patience for people that were deemed as a "waste of space". Dipper did his job diligently, though, and earned plenty of compensation for it. His good looks would have gotten him far alone, but the human was incredibly intelligent and had morals that, strangely, remained far in the gray area than any human Will had met. 

Dipper had no qualms with beating someone half to death in the back alleyway for trying to slip drugs into a drink for a girl. In fact, once, Dipper really had almost killed a man who he'd caught trying to force an intoxicated girl into sex. Will had always watched curiously, amazed at the fierce anger the boy held toward certain aspects of life. He'd also been known to throw people out of the club as well, doing even more physical damage than the bodyguards that stood outside the club. Dare to say something wrong in front of the bartender and you would be lucky to make it out without a black eye. Instead of scaring people off, though, Will had seen more and more people gather around the boy in awe and admiration. Dipper, in turn, didn't pay attention to any of them in favor of doing his job. 

It's in one case that Will finally decides on it. 

Dipper's fist meets a hard cheekbone, earning a loud crunch as he grips the collar of a man twice his size. His eyes are glowing in the darkness of the alleyway, making Will shiver as he watches the boy lift the man to his knees. Will takes on his human form to walk closer, watching a teenage boy stare in anxious fear. Dipper takes a final whack, forcing the other into unconsciousness before jerking his hand and waving it. His knuckles are bleeding and raw as he turns back to look at the trembling boy.

"You, come with me." Dipper's voice is gruff as the boy obeys. Will feels a shiver run down his spine when cyan eyes meet his briefly, though Dipper ignores him easily. Will follows, watching them slip into a bathroom not made accessible to patrons. He slips into his demon form to follow, watching as Dipper hoists the other onto a sink counter. The boy starts sniffling and crying, shaking his head as Dipper asks him questions. Will floats closer, thankful the humans can't see him properly.

"Do you want me to call your parents?"

"Please don't." The boy whimpers, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve as his voice tightens.

"How about this then: I'll take you home-no, I'll have my sister take you home, okay? You'll feel safer at home. And, hey," Dipper doesn't touch him, doesn't even go near him, but his scowl softens just for the boy, "It's not your fault, okay? The next time you come in, he won't be here. I'll make sure of it. You're safe as long as I'm here, I promise."

The boy nods and chokes a laugh, smiling weakly. Dipper excuses himself, telling the boy to wait there as he prepared his ride. Will follows, as always. Dipper is nothing short of punctual, and his sister is quickly helping the boy into a car as the male Gleeful watches sternly. When he's sure he's safe, he watches Dipper walk back into the alleyway to lift the man by his short collar once more. He throws him against the wall, forcing the man awake. Will takes on his human form then, hiding behind a dumpster as Dipper growls.

"Get the hell out of here before I beat the shit out of you." 

Will watched the man scramble and stumble out, running past him before he turned to see cyan eyes lock onto his. He stiffens, watching the boy walk up to him with blatant annoyance.

"You, again." Dipper glared at him when he reaches his end of the dumpster. "Do you ever mind your own business?"

"I'm sorry." Will stammered, watching the human narrow his eyes at him.

"You're lucky that I don't kick you out, too. I hate stalkers."

"I'm not stalking you." Will grimaced. "I just...didn't know how to talk to you properly." 

"Usually people start with 'hello'." 

"You ignore everyone who does that."

"It's still a start." Dipper tilted his head as he looked Will up and down. It made Will shiver at the sight, thankful that Dipper's full attention was on him for once. "What's your name?"

"William Cipher."

"Cipher, huh? Like the puzzles?"

"Yeah." Will blushed when Dipper's face softened. 

"Hm." Dipper nodded before running a hand through his hair. "You got a lighter?"

"Sure." Will manifested one in his pocket before pulling it out. 

"You don't smoke, I can tell, so why do you have a lighter?" Dipper pulled a cigarette pack out, plucking a single one out before eyeing the demon skeptically. "Or is this your usual 'in' to meet people?"

"I um...I know people who smoke." Which wasn't a blatant lie, Tad smoked quite often just because he could. However, Will wouldn't mention the fact that he didn't enjoy knowing Dipper smoked. At least while he wasn't under his immortal vow.

"Sure." The boy held the cigarette out and Will lit it. "So, William, what about me seems to have caught your eye?"

Will blushed, watching the human's stoic glare break with the small tug of a smirk.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't start being bashful now." The human huffed a laugh. "You wouldn't be following me around like this if you didn't see something you liked."

"I-no." Will stammered, at a loss for words as Dipper brought the cigarette to his mouth.


	8. Long Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - ABO Universe

"Mmmf-"

"Ah, w-wait, uhn-"

He bit into his closed fist, looking down at the alpha lapping at his member. He gasped and clutched onto the side of the table, back pressing against the wall as his dick slowly disappeared into wet heat. His eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly, tangling a hand into brown locks.

"W-Wait-I'm gonna-" A loud slurp made a shudder run down his spine. "I-I'm gonna-"

Blue eyes looked up at him before he felt more pressure around his dick. He whimpered as he tried to move his hand to the alpha's shoulder to push him off. The alpha watched his hand move to his arm and he sucked harder. Will shouted as a hot tongue slid against the bottom of his dick. 

"W-Wait-please I'm-I'm-"

Another loud slurp had him crying out as he came. His hands gripped the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white, and he panted as the alpha pulled away, licking his lips. Will stared at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth hanging open as drool slid down his chin. 

"Feel better?"

"Mm-" He gasped when a finger slid up his wet dick. "Mhm."

"Good." 

He whimpered when he felt his jeans slowly being pulled back over his hips. The sound of clinking followed the feeling of his belt being buckled over his waist. His arms were forced over the alpha's neck and he was slowly lifted to his feet. 

"Can you walk yet?"

"Unnnh..." Will whimpered when his legs gave out. 

"I'll take that as a no." The alpha sounded amused as his arm was wrapped around the other boy's neck. He was helped to stand, and they walked toward the door. The alpha stopped right before it, turning to him.

"I have to go now. Can you make it to the rest of your classes?"

Will nodded before slumping forward. The alpha caught him and he reached up to nose the alpha's neck.

"Ah-ah, no."

Will whined weakly in frustration.

"You know the rules."

He ignored the pain in his chest as he turned away.

"Don't be like that. You know I love you, right?"

Will nodded, listening to the alpha sigh. 

"Hey, come on. Don't be like this."

The sound of a bell ringing echoed down the halls and Will grabbed his backpack that was laying lazily by the entrance. Finding newfound strength, he opened the door and quickly walked out on wobbly legs, leaving the alpha behind. 

His face heated in embarrassment as he weaved his way through the halls to his next class. He ignored the fact that his underwear felt squishy and that it was making his dick hurt from rubbing against it. He slid into a desk in the back of the classroom, staring at his desk in shame as the room started filling up with students. 

"Yeah, and I heard he might be taking that female omega from the other class!"

"No way! I think that's a rumor. I'm going to ask him to go with me."

Will sniffled before pulling out a notebook. No one gave him a second glance, which was nice. He didn't smell like anything other than the omega scent he was born and raised with - the benefit of suppressants that the alpha had insisted he take. He watched the teacher walk into the room and place textbooks on the podium. 

\--

He avoided the area where the alpha would be secretly waiting for him. He felt his heart thump dully as he nearly ran straight home after school. 

He heard his brother greet him but he immediately ran up the steps to the second floor and disappeared into his room. It was only a few minutes later that a knocking came against his door. 

"Will?"

"Not n-now, Bill." The omega hissed as he climbed under the covers on on his bed. He heard his phone vibrate with a call and he ignored it. 

"Will, come on. What happened?"

"I d-don't want to talk about it." 

"Is it that alpha again?"

Will sighed as he heard the door open. The door shut closed and footsteps approached the bed before he felt a weight next to him.

"Is he actually calling you right now? Seriously?"

Will remained under the covers, hiding his face in shame. A sigh came from above him before he felt a hand rest against his back through the covers.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I-I can't help it."

"Look, I can act as your alpha until you find someone who will actually treat you right." 

"He d-does...treat me right." 

"Will, he won't even let himself be seen with you in public. And then he calls you when you get upset as if that fixes all of it." He heard the alpha sigh. "Hey, come out. I'll take you for ice cream to cheer you up."

"...and a movie?"

"And a movie."

Will smiled widely as he slowly climbed out of his hiding spot. His brother gave him a toothy grin. The alpha grabbed his phone and he looked at him curiously.

"Bill's rules. You're going to ignore that asshole for the night. It's just you and me and...what was that movie you wanted to see?"

"The r-romcom one?" Will's eyes sparkled in excitement.

Bill groaned.

"Ugh, yeah. Yeah, we can go watch that disgusting romcom." The alpha rolled his eyes before ruffling his hair. 

Will rubbed his eyes before smiling brightly at the alpha.

\--

He could feel the alpha's eyes on him. But whenever he turned to meet them, his eyes immediately fell onto the Omegas and betas hanging off of him and he turned away. It happened a few times now, but he was tired of it. He wasn't going to do this anymore. 

"Hey."

He turned to see Pacifica approach him with a comforting smile.

"Oh, h-hi, Paz."

"I haven't seen you in a while! Gid and I were getting worried you'd disappeared."

"N-No, just been busy. B-But I'm not anymore." He returned the smile. 

He could feel the female alpha's comforting scent waft from her and his own muscles relaxed in response. Pacifica had always done her best to soothe his anxieties and worries, serving as his acting alpha whenever he was at school. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, you wanna grab coffee? Gideon has been begging to go to this new coffee shop down the street."

Will glanced at the male alpha across the room, watching him narrow his eyes at them.

"Um..." What was the big deal, anyway? It's not like he was his mate. He'd said it himself. "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

She smiled warmly at him and he felt protected. She ruffled his hair playfully before leading him away from the other alpha's presence. He thought he could hear a growl from behind, but he was sure it was just his imagination. 

"Oh! Will, long time no see!"

Will grinned when the male beta waved them over to his table at the shop. It really was a cute place, having lots of worn couches and wooden tables scattered around for one's pleasure. Will gripped the hot cup in his hand, enjoying the warmth on his palms. 

"What've you been up to, Will? It's been forever!"

"Ah, n-nothing really. Mostly classwork and spending time with my b-brother."

"Ah, yeah, Bill." Gideon scrunched his nose playfully. Will laughed before lightly slapping him. 

"He t-took me to that one movie last night. He's j-just a little more outgoing than you like."

"A little? The man beat Paz at karaoke. I didn't even think that was humanly possible."

"I think he's a demon, honestly. The Demon of Karaoke." Pacifica teased.

Will laughed before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. He wasn't a fan of coffee like his big brother was, but he did enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he smelled a familiar scent but he refused to look around for it. He could see Gideon and Pacifica's eyes turn to look at whoever just entered, but he already knew. He scooted further into the booth, even if it was useless. The alpha had to know he was here already.

"Isn't that Dipper Gleeful?" Gideon squinted. 

"Yeah, but what's he doing in a place like this? I thought he would be sipping tea with some celebrity in LA or something." Pacifica rested her cheek against her hand as she stared out at the boy curiously. 

Will remained staring at the table. He could already feel his inner omega curl in anticipation, begging for the alpha to come for him. He suppressed this in his scent, however, and just took another swig of hot liquid. 

"He looks pissed." Pacifica noted.

"I think that only makes the fangirls even worse, honestly. They kiss the ground he walks on. Literally." He watched the beta drink some coffee. "I watched one of them do it. Really gross."

"He keeps looking this way." Pacifica followed the alpha's glare to Will and...oh. 

"Will?"

The omega was practically pressed against the window, hiding as best he could from the sight of the alpha. At the sound of his name, he nervously turned to smile at her.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Is there...something going on between you two?"

"N-No, not at all."

"Will." She drawled, leaning forward and giving him that knowing look. He whimpered. "You suddenly disappeared all the time before and after school, and even at lunch, and then you finally come back after a month only to be practically..."

Her mouth fell open.

"Wait, is he your alpha?"

Will's eyes widened as he shook his head. 

"N-No, no he's not."

"Oh really? Because he's walking this way."

"W-What?" Will squeaked before the dark figure stood over them. He didn't look toward the intruder, instead stared down at his cup.

"Can we help you?" Gideon sounded annoyed.

"I'd like to speak to William alone, if that's alright."

"For what reason?" Pacifica asked sweetly.

"It's none of your business. William." The alpha snapped.

Will flinched.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I don't think Will's ever spoken to you before so, as his acting alpha, I won't allow it."

"I'm his-" The alpha cut himself off. Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm his tutor and he hasn't been showing up for his lessons. I just wanted to ask how he was doing in his courses."

"Then you can ask him in front of us, can't you?" Gideon looked up at the alpha with a smirk.

"I do believe grades are a private topic of discussion."

"Ah, but, again, I'm his acting alpha when he's not with his brother so I'm sure he'd be more than happy to discuss them in front of me." 

There was tense silence between them and Will could practically smell the angered scent off Dipper before he heard a sigh.

"I'll speak with you later, William." 

He let out a breath of relief when he felt the alpha walk away before finally meeting his worried friends' eyes. He smiled weakly.

"U-Um...I have...a lot to e-explain." 

"You sure do. That was terrifying." Gideon seemed to relax along with him.

Will glanced back to see Dipper's eyes meeting his at a table across the room. He quickly looked to see a girl approach the alpha and he again turned away to break the contact. 

Their relationship had started off on an amazing foot. Will had accepted that Dipper couldn't outwardly love him because they were of different societal statuses, but that didn't stop him from loving the alpha and having that love returned. They would meet in secret every moment they could, kissing and exploring every ounce of unexposed skin. They would have long talks and heated make-out sessions that left Will dizzy. The problems slowly caught up with them when Will started getting tired of seeing the constant lusting of crowds after the alpha. He was tired of hiding. And, so, they'd been on the rocks lately. 

It always ended with Dipper getting him off despite his protests, thinking it would always bring the Omega back for more. But, this last time, Will had had enough. He was tired of remaining in this gray area where he was so desperate for the affection from the alpha that even his inner omega was beginning to suffer from the lack of possessiveness from him. So, after the last time, he decided it was the end.

Bill had blocked his number from his phone and he hadn't unblocked it. He'd also avoided the alpha every moment he could. In one of his classes, where neither of them had friends in the class, they would sit toward the back and hold hands under the desks. Now, Will purposefully sat in the front next to strangers just so he wouldn't have to look at the alpha. Whenever Dipper would come near him in the hallway he would immediately slide into a crowd and allow the alpha's drooling fans take over. And, the true slap in the face, he'd avoided even looking or interacting with the alpha during what would have been the time allotted to their normal 'alone' sessions. 

Yes, it hurt. Oh, it hurt so much. But this was for the better. Though with Bill acting as his alpha at home, and now Pacifica willingly acting as his alpha the rest of the day, he was beginning to feel more safe.

Pacifica and Gideon had taken the story well, patting him on the back and promising to protect him. He didn't need protecting. Honestly, he just needed time to heal after months of...well. Heartbreak. 

He yawned as he walked into the school. It's been weeks of ignoring and avoidance, making each day easier and easier to get by. Pacifica was always quick to be by his side, and Gideon soon after. Gideon complained about homework (or rather, about the teacher from hell) and Pacifica was telling them about a show she'd started that had something to do with demons and boys. He could see the male alpha in the distance, slowly turning to glare at him like the boy did every day. He quickly turned away as always, looking at Pacifica who gave him a warm smile. 

He really did start to smell like Pacifica and Bill. It wasn't a bad feeling, knowing he was being protected and possessed by two people he truly looked up to. But, as it would be, his inner Omega still wanted him. Even after all this time. 

He walked into his class after half waving goodbye to his friends. He immediately sat in the front corner, plopping his backpack onto his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"You seem awfully smitten with that female alpha."

He stiffened as he turned to see a fuming Dipper Gleeful standing beside him. He could see the grip on the black strap tighten and he shuddered.

"Sh-she's my friend."

"Oh, I'm sure." He watched in horror as the alpha tossed his backpack to the seat next to him and sat down, leaning close. "That's why your little friend was so quick to turn me away from talking to you, right? And why you've been purposefully avoiding me these past few weeks?"

"W-Well, it's weird for the most p-popular alpha in school to talk to someone as lowly as myself." Will bit back, knowing the alpha couldn't do anything with everyone walking in. 

"Do not start that." 

"Y-You know I'm right." 

"So you're just going to toss me aside then? Because you found a new alpha to take care of you?"

"New alpha? You m-mean an alpha who hasn't been tossing me aside for the past few m-months?" Will growled softly before turning to watch the teacher walk in. 

"I'm your alpha, or have you already forgotten?" He could see Dipper bare his teeth.

"'Ah-ah, you know the r-rules.' Seemed to say d-differently." 

He could smell the anger in the alpha's scent but he instead pulled a notebook out of his backpack and put it on the desk. The teacher was standing in front of them, preparing for the lesson and Will knew the alpha couldn't do anything. He was safe. 

"I don't have any m-mark that binds me to you. So consider the l-last few months nonexistent." Will glared at the alpha before the teacher turned and greeted the class. He could see Dipper grit his teeth from his peripheral. 

The tension remained thick enough that people were glancing between them throughout the class. When the bell rang, Will was quick to get up and swiftly walk out of the room. He could hear Dipper quickly walking after him but he pushed faster, quick to make his way to where he knew Pacifica or Gideon would be. Unfortunately, a hand grabbed him and yanked him into a room before he had the chance. 

He yelped as he was roughly thrown against a desk in the empty classroom.

"So you avoid me and then you decide that you'll just find a new alpha because I wasn't paying enough attention to you?"

Will felt his heart pound in fear as the alpha stalked over to him, invading his space as he felt a tongue lick a harsh stripe against his neck. He let out a loud moan as hands gripped his thighs and pulled him closer to a strong chest.

"Think that female alpha will make you feel the same way I do?"

He whimpered when warm fingers slid up under his shirt and teased his skin. One hand slid up further and he gasped when a thumb rubbed against a nipple.

"Think that any other alpha will dominate you like I do?"

He was hard. He could feel his dick twitch in his jeans and his entire body was vibrating with anticipation. It was like time hadn't passed at all between them. He watched Dipper with half-lidded eyes as the alpha's free hand moved to grope him through his pants. 

"You smell like other alphas. I don't like it."

Both hands disappeared before gripping his legs and wrapping them around the alpha's waist. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, gripping the shirt at his shoulders when sloppy kisses trailed up his neck. 

"I am your alpha and I will always be your alpha." 

Will's eyes slid closed when fangs nibbled on the tip of his ear. He could feel his own fangs gently threaten to pierce the skin of his lower lip as he gripped the alpha's shirt tightly. 

"A-Alpha-"

"That's right." Hips ground into his and he whined. 

Will's entire body was trembling. His mind was growing foggy but then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It managed to bring just enough sense for him to shove the alpha off quickly before stumbling off the desk and toward the door.

He heard a loud growl rip through the air behind him as he grabbed his backpack and ran for the door. 

"William!"

Will kept running. People were looking at him but he kept weaving through the crowd. His legs still felt wobbly and his inner omega was screaming at him to go back, but his mind held on strong. No, he wasn't going to keep doing this. His big brother was expecting him to be strong. His friends were expecting him to be strong. 

And letting Dipper win wouldn't let him be strong. He brought a hand up to wipe off the excess saliva off his neck. He'd have Pacifica rub her hand against his neck when he found her to get rid of the scent. 

He glanced back, thankful that Dipper hadn't followed. After all, he couldn't risk ruining his appearance. Will slowed down until he finally reached his next class. He slid in, ignoring the way the female Gleeful twin rose an eyebrow at him. Dipper followed a few moments later, clearly seething. Will ignored him, immediately seating himself next to Pacifica and glaring back at the alpha. The female alpha narrowed her eyes at him before turning to whisper to Will.

"Are you okay? You smell like he scented you."

"He did." Will felt tears form and he clenched his jaw. Pacifica gave him a sympathetic look and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Will..."

"It's fine." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine."

Dipper prowled on the other edge of the class, watching them angrily as he whispered to his sister. Mabel seemed to hum responses, staring at Will curiously. She had a small smirk that seemed to be more mocking than friendly, and Will made sure not to look again.

"Alright class, today we're going to have partners! Now, don't worry, I've assigned them so that it would be completely random."

Will paled and Pacifica rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hey, it'll probably be fine."

To his luck, he wasn't paired with either Gleeful twin. However, Pacifica had been paired with the female alpha, which wasn't much better than being paired with Dipper. Will gulped when he felt the male alpha's eyes bore into him. 

"You need to stop meddling."

"Who's meddling?" Pacifica smiled. "I'm just being a kind friend."

"You know what you're doing." Mabel glanced at her brother's tense body. His partner looked thoroughly terrified. "If you keep it up, my brother will tear your throat out."

"Maybe he should have thought of that before telling Will he wouldn't mate him." Pacifica rested her cheek against her hand as she filled out the worksheet easily. 

"That is foolish on my brother's part, I won't lie." Pacifica glanced up at the female alpha. "But for your own safety, I think you should let things play out."

"I'm not one to throw my friends to the sharks. Sorry." She smiled sweetly. "But you're free to tell your brother to back off because Will accepted me as his acting alpha."

"'Acting'. Not his true alpha." 

"Maybe your brother would have the title of 'true alpha' if he actually did something about it." 

This wasn't the first time she's done this dance. Mabel was smart, there was no doubt, but Pacifica was protective. Will was one of her best friends aside from Gideon, and she would do anything to ensure his safety the same way she would ensure Gideon's. 

"Then maybe I'll just have to give my brother a little push." 

Pacifica leaned over to see Dipper constantly glancing at Will and...Will doing the same. There was no doubt in her mind that Will never got over the alpha. And, from what she'd seen in Dipper, the alpha never got over him either. But Will's biology wouldn't let him continue with this pseudo-true alpha cycle, and if Dipper wanted him, he'd have to accept that. 

"Though, I do enjoy watching my brother pine over that little Omega. It's nice to see him actually stressing over something for once." 

They watched the two make eye contact. Dipper stared at him and Will blushed before turning away. 

"What push do you have in mind?" Pacifica watches Mabel smile.

"I'm so glad you asked."

Will takes his and his partner's finished papers to the front. He smiles weakly at the teacher before sitting back down. Dipper does the same and the second Will's partner leaves to return to his original seat Dipper slides into it. Will stiffens.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" The alpha hisses quietly. 

"I'm n-not doing this anymore." Will whispers angrily. 

"Can you stop being so stubborn? We both know you want me and your own body accepts me as your alpha. Why can't we just go back to what we were in the beginning?" Dipper hisses.

"B-Because I don't want that anymore." Will looks at Pacifica, who's already finishing the worksheet to walk to the front of the class. She'll come save him any minute. "I want an alpha who will take me on dates-"

"I've taken you on dates." Dipper growled.

"M-Making out in your car at night isn't a date." Will glared at the alpha. "I don't want to do this with you anymore. Just leave me alone!"

"No." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I won't."

Will glared at him before the teacher broke off their conversation as she started the class. Perhaps with Pacifica here now, he wouldn't have to worry about it. The suppressant did little to hide the scent of Dipper on him - which did catch a few curious glances his way. The alpha didn't seem to care, probably already had an excuse for it by now like Will "had come on to him" or something. Will barely listened to the teacher speak. He watched a video being pulled up - probably another horrid movie - before he ducked out of his chair and slipped into a desk next to the female alpha. 

He ignored the low snarl from Dipper and the raised eyebrow from Mabel as he looked at Pacifica with a miserable frown. The girl just smiled before raising a hand to gently pet the back of his head, earning a deadly glare from Dipper. She smirked at him smugly as Will relaxed into her touch. She could see the make alpha bristle in silent rage. 

She was touching his omega. She was making his omega purr the way that he used to. He clenched his teeth and looked away, knowing his scent was betraying his feelings as he glared at the dull documentary flashing in front of him. That was it. William was going to be his - he just needed to realize how much he missed and needed Dipper and then they could go back to how they used to be. He'll offer to scent the omega more, even insist that Will stop taking the suppressants so the scent would hold. But that would cause issues as well. The people that followed him around, the status, he'd possibly risk it. He glanced back to see Will beaming at Pacifica in the soft darkness of the room and his gut boiled. 

It was worth the risk. 

Will wanted a date? Dipper would give him one. Oh, he'd give him the best damn date he'd ever had. He'd make the omega swoon and melt in his very presence. But first, that stupid female alpha. Without her, Will had no one to hide behind. He'd seen Will's reaction to him when they were alone - Will still loved him. He knew it. 

He quietly dug his nails into the desk wood as he focused on a plan. His best bet would be to catch the omega after school when he was walking home. The only problem came with Will's brother, Bill. The alpha hated his very guts, not that he didn't have a valid reason to. He'd have to catch Will pretty quick in the walk, too. All he needed was enough time to convince Will that he would do better. More dates - actual dates, though he wasn't sure how he'd do that just yet, more scenting - another thing that would be difficult, more everything. If his method of seducing the boy was no longer working, he had to try something else. He couldn't lose Will. 

The lights flickered back on and the sound of shuffling caught his attention. He straightened as he readied his attack, watching Will wait for Pacifica to be ready. If he timed this right, he'd get to Will after Pacifica left and he'd have Will to himself.


	9. Past Dreams

The boy bristled as he stood in front of the bed. He blocked their view of the patient, baring his teeth in a feral snarl as the nurses stood fearfully at the entrance. A doctor slipped through the small crowd, tensing when glowing eyes met his. 

"Mason, you need to calm down! You're going to make it worse!" 

"Don't tell me what to do!" 

The doctor watched the furniture of the room slowly levitate into the air, save for the bed behind him. The fluorescent lights above them flickered and cracked, shattering to the floor in front of them. 

"You're going to hurt him, Dipper."

The doctor and nurses turned to see a taller man smirk, slowly walking through the path made for him as he walked through. A gloved hand adjusted cracked glasses among six leathered fingers.

"You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"Uncle Stanford." Dipper froze, eyes wide as he stiffened. Stanford's eyes roamed over the shattered lights and cracked tile around the untouched bed. 

"You love him, don't you?" Stanford smirked when Dipper nodded. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to him because you lost control of your power, would you?" 

"They keep trying to take me from him." Dipper tensed when Stanford slowly walked forward, stepping over shattered glass and shards of hospital tile. 

"You can't help him." Stanford eyes the comatose boy on the bed. "Your powers aren't at that level yet, my dear boy."

"I don't care, he's my mate." Dipper glared at the doctor and nurses at the entrance of the room, snarling as they jumped and leaned back.

"Then it's your duty to know when you can't save him." 

Dipper turned to Stanford with wide eyes, eyebrows raising in betrayal. The boy took a step back and bared his fangs at the taller man, sending a warning as the older man chuckled.

"Really, Dipper? You think you can take me on?" 

"You don't have powers like I do!" Dipper climbed onto the bed and crouched above the sleeping boy, bristling as Stanford continued to smile mockingly at him.

"We never gave you permission to find him to begin with." Stanford held his hands out in a shrug. "Therefore, there's nothing we could have done when your powers affected him."

"You're lying!" Dipper's eyes filled with panic as he rested a hand on the boy's shin. "Y-You're lying, I didn't do this!"

"Mason." Stanford tilted his head. "You're so much smarter than this. Surely you don't think searching for your mediocre omega soulmate wouldn't have its consequences. You're too good for mortals and you know it."

"You're lying! You're lying and I know it!" Dipper panted as he hopped onto the other side of the bed and turned to the boy's face. His eyes roamed over a lifeless form before he glanced at the taller man once more. He snarled before reaching forward to gently nudge the boy.

"Will! Will, come on!" Dipper ignored the way Stanford folded his arms in his peripheral. "Will, come on, you're okay, you promised!"

"Dipper."

"Will, stop playing around!" Hot tears ran down the younger boy's face as his gentle nudges became aggressive shakes. "Will, seriously!"

Stanford just watched him continue, moving to tuck his hands into his pockets as he watched the boy sniffle and weaken his attempts. Dipper just stood in silence then, biting back a sob as he reluctantly turned back to his uncle. 

"The only way he will get better is if you come with me. Do you understand?" The taller man barely looked at the sleeping boy before turning to his nephew. "You can't be his alpha anymore. If you try to see him again this soon, it will kill him." 

Dipper's breath hitched in hiccups as he squinted his tear-filled eyes. He clenched his jaw as he looked back at his mate in a guilt-filled grimace. 

"Come with me, Dipper. I'll make you stronger so one day you can see him again." The older man held his hand out as he walked to the edge of the bed, watching the boy with a careful smile. "You want that, don't you? He'll get better and we can hone your powers so you can be with him again." 

Dipper took a reluctant glance back at his lifeless mate before sniffling and slowly accepting the man's larger hand. 

"That's a good boy." Stanford gently tugged Dipper closer before slowly walking them out of the room. 

Nurses and the doctor froze, pushing themselves against the wall as they watched the boy in fear. Dipper ignored them, carefully padding alongside his uncle before taking a final glance back at the dark form of his mate. 

"We'll meet again." He whispered solemnly before following his uncle to the elevator. "I promise." 

\--

"Will? Hey man, are you alright?"

"What?" The omega blinked and turned to see Gideon's face next to his. He yelped before jumping and falling out of his desk chair. Pacifica laughed next to him before helping him back up. She patted him down to dust off his clothes.

"You've been zoning out all morning. What's got you all thoughtful?"

"Nothing I..." Will's mouth twitched into a frown. "You ever have a weird dream?"

"Weird dream? Like those naked dreams?"

"Gideon, no one actually has those dreams." 

"You don't know that, Paz!" The younger boy huffed. "It wouldn't be famous if it weren't an actual thing!"

"No, not like a naked dream. Like...like it seems so real, almost like a memory, right? But it's so unreal that you can't really tell."

"You sure that's not just like...you ate something bad and dreamt weird stuff?"

Pacifica gave Gideon an annoyed scowl and the boy held his hands out in front of him in defense.

"I don't know. It's the same dream over and over." 

"What's it about?"

"I see a boy-"

"Oo." 

"Paz!" Gideon waved his hand in warning. 

"What? Continue."

"I see this boy, like I'm supposed to know him. And I feel like somehow I'm...connected with him? But I've never seen him before in my life." Will nibbled on his inner cheek before he continued. "And I think it has something to do with the mark on my neck."

"I thought you said your old man said it was just an unfortunate birthmark." Pacifica hopped onto his desk, folding a leg over the other as she listened carefully. 

"I know that's what he said but...I don't think it is." Will tapped his fingers along the small strip of desk left. "I think I met my soulmate at some point. That's what my dreams keep making it seem like."

"And you're sure this dream ain't just something you came up with cause you haven't found our soulmate yet?"

"I'm sure of it."


	10. Without Loyalty, With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO Universe

He popped the pills into his mouth before quickly downing them with bitter liquid. He shivered as they slid down his throat, leaving behind an aftertaste that even the hardest of whiskeys couldn't overwhelm. His head throbbed and his vision swam as he slapped his hand onto the counter to hoist himself up. His legs slid to the ground from his position on the stool before he turned to look at the man laying lazily on the couch behind him. His only uncovered eye stared at him hazily, filled with exhaustion and skepticism as he watched the other walk closer.

"William, move over."

The man obeyed, curling his legs to provide room for the other to sit next to him. Dipper plopped himself down, holding his head as he leaned back against the plush couch. He closed his eyes as the slow burn of heat drummed through his veins. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, often dulled by the pills he took so regularly. Will shifted beside him before leaning against him. Dipper turned to look at him with unamused eyes, clearly ready to say something against the other being so close. 

"You haven't slept properly in days." 

"Neither have you." Dipper bites back, watching a ringed hand slide over his stomach slowly. "I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't say I wanted that either." Will stated evenly, wrapping his arm around Dipper's stomach before pulling him to his chest. 

Dipper groaned as he was moved to lay against the other's stomach while Will wrapped both his arms around his torso. He felt Will's breath on the back of his ear before he turned to glare up at the man.

"I can't regain my strength if you don't sleep." Will whispered in his ear as he untucked Dipper's shirt. "We're both running on fumes."

"I can't sleep until those pills kick in." Dipper pushed Will's hands out from under his shirt. 

"Then let me do it."

"I don't trust you." Dipper huffed as Will started planting kisses against the side of his head.

"After everything we've done?" Will purred, moving to slide his hands over Dipper's sides.

"That meant nothing." 

"That's not what you said during it, darling." Will chuckled quietly behind him. Dipper remained silent, watching hands move to slide across his chest and hug him back to a taut chest. 

"Yeah, before you ruined it."

"I didn't ruin it." Will gently clawed his nails over Dipper's shirt. "I simply spiced it up."

"You played me." The human again shoved the others hands off. "I'm not stupid."

"No one said you were." 

"Then stop acting like I am. I know your kind - don't pretend you're loyal to any one person." Dipper brought a hand to massage his forehead. "This is giving me a headache."

"No, your suppressants are." 

"I had one before they even entered my system." Dipper snapped as he pushed Will's hand off again. "Will you stop that?" 

"Stop what?" Will snickered softly. "Stop being affectionate? Come now, you're not still angry are you?"

"You lied." 

"I never said I was yours."

"Then stop acting like it." Dipper rolled his eyes when the other nipped his ear playfully. "I don't feel like dealing with your shit, Cipher."

"I feel like dealing with yours, though." 

Dipper shook his head before moving to force himself up. Will tightened his arms around him, preventing him from even sitting up in his lap. Dipper dug his nails in the legs on either side of his body, earning a soft growl from the man behind him.

"Don't make me exorcise you, demon." 

"That won't do anything and you know it." Will dug his own nails into Dipper's soft sides. "Stop being difficult. You know the deal." 

"The deal didn't involve this." Dipper turned to glare at the man in his peripheral before he broke into a smug smirk. "As you so kindly reminded me; you're not mine." 

Will groaned and fell back, releasing the human from his grasp. Dipper stood, flipping off the demon before dragging his feet to the bedroom door on the other side of the room. 

"Do you want me to be yours?"

"I'd rather have any other alpha on this planet." 

"How sweet." Will smirked before Dipper slammed the door shut. "Too bad you'll only ever have me."

"Just you wait, Cipher." Dipper called through the door. "I already have an actual potential mate lined up." 

Will snorted as he sat up, folding his leg over the other as he stared at the door. He didn't hear the lock, so it was fair game. He pushed himself off the couch and padded over to the door, opening it with a smirk.

"Potential mate? You do know they won't be able to handle you like I do."

"She knows about my problem."

"It's not a problem. See? This is why you need me. You're already thinking like the average human imbecile."

"She's going to take care of me and not have her tongue shoved into some other omega's mouth." 

"So you're still angry." Will leaned against the door frame, watching the other glare at him. 

"I'm not talking about this with you." Dipper growled before shoving him out of the door frame. Will narrowed his eyes with a growing smirk.

"Well, let's see this mate of yours then."

"You're not going to see her." Dipper turned away and pulled his shirt off. 

"You really think some mediocre alpha is going to please you like I do?"

"At least she'll be loyal." 

"I'm loyal."

"To yourself." Dipper tugged a button up shirt on. "Don't wreck the place while I'm gone." 

"You're going to meet her now? I'll join you."

"You'll do no such thing." Dipper hissed. 

"You have sleeping pills in your system. It's not safe for you to go alone."

"I'm staying with her tonight, so it is safe."

Will paused and stared at him before bristling.

"No you aren't."

"I am."

"No, you aren't." Will growled. "I forbid it."

"You're not my alpha, so your orders mean shit to me." Dipper glared at the demon.


	11. Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Completed

Will whimpered into his pillow as his fingers sank deeper inside wet warmth. His breaths came out in heavy pants as he wiggles his hips in a desperate attempt to reach the same depths his lover usually reached easily. His fingers couldn't go deep enough, forcing him to focus on his warm hand pumping his hardened erection. It wasn't enough - none of it was enough - but he tried in lustful desperation, squeezing his dick and stroking it faster as his fingers thrusted in and out of him quickly. 

Will arched his back as he huffed into the warm fabric of his pillow, wishing it was the silky one he's grown so accustomed to being pressed into. He imagined it was Dipper touching him - stroking him, fucking him into the mattress as he pressed his upper chest further against his blankets. His ass remained high in the air, just like his master usually liked it. He whined when he was there, reveling in the warm curling in his gut, but no relief came. His arms grew tired as he thrusted them into himself faster, pumped himself in that same rough pace Dipper always did, but nothing came of it. 

"M-Master." Will cried quietly when he dug the balls of his feet into his mattress. He wished it were those long slender fingers around his erection, pumping him mercilessly despite his protests. He wished it were Dipper's fingers - or, even better, his own length - inside him, coaxing loud moans from him.

He bit into his pillow, just how Dipper liked to see, praying release would come. His entire body felt hot and sore, but his orgasm continued to escape him despite his attempts at imaging it was his master's touch. 

"Touching yourself to the thought of me, hm?"

Will's eyes widened as he turned around to see Dipper shut the door to his room with a knowing smirk. His heart pounded wildly in his chest when he realized Dipper had been there for quite some time - if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Will swallowed thickly as the other slowly walked to the bed, cyan eyes roaming over his naked flesh with his signature half-smirk that sent chills down Will's spine.

Cold finger tips grazed over his rib cage and he shivered, unsure of what to do. Will was afraid to move for fear of disobeying an unsaid order. His fingers were slick and he felt lube dribble down his inner thigh. His breaths were shallow and silent as he watched Dipper stare at his inserted fingers.

"I was only gone for a few days." Dipper's voice was laced with a heavy tone. "I didn't think you'd be this distraught with my absence for so short a time."

Will whimpered when a hand tugged on his wrist, forcing his fingers out of himself. He felt exposed before long fingers slid in their place. He clawed into his blankets when those slender fingers curled in just the right way, making his entire body shudder and spark in arousal. He moaned into his pillow, eyes clenched shut when they started pumping in and out of him roughly. 

"A-Ah, m-master - n-no - ah!" Will cried out when he felt another hand slide under his own around his erection. 

It was tight and warm against his hardness, gripping it in just the right way to drive him over the edge within moments. He breathed a heavy exhale through his nose when he released against his bed. Dipper didn't stop, instead moved his fingers to rub circles into the slit of his dick to smear his cum around the head. He trembled when the fingers inside him slid out.

"Have you been a good boy, William?" Dipper purrs silkily behind him, tracing fingertips along the underside of his dick. 

"Y-Yes, master." Will realized he was drooling on his pillow before he pushed it to the side to rest his cheek against a dry section of the fabric. 

"You only touched yourself to thoughts of me while I was gone?" Will's dick twitched in Dipper's hand at the sound of a belt clinking. 

"A-Always, master!" 

"Mm." Dipper hummed before teasing Will's entrance with the head of his erection. 

Will gasped and leaned back, encouraging the other in a silent beg. He arched his back further, allowing his mid-chest to touch the bed as he exposed his ass further into the air. Dipper chuckled lowly behind him before he felt the tip rest against his entrance, pressing in only slightly. Will whined, bucking his hips in small movements when Dipper didn't push inside him. 

"M-Master - please -" Will pressed his cheek against his pillow, wishing he could turn to look at Dipper through his peripheral. "P-Please! I-I want you, p-please!" 

"You're begging? How absolutely desperate of you." Dipper's voice was light and playful before Will felt hands rest against his hips. His body warmed in anticipation as he clenched his hands into the sheets of his bed. 

"O-Only for you." Will's voice trembled before it broke into a loud shout. His entire body seized when Dipper slid into him. 

Dipper clenched his jaw above him before allowing his mouth to part slightly at the muscles that hugged him so tightly. His eyes fluttered shut when he slid out slowly, only to thrust in quickly to avoid leaving the welcoming heat longer than he needed to. He heard Will's breath hitch before he moved his hand to wrap around the other's shaft once more. He slowly pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts, going deeper with every rock of his hips. The sounds of squishing and slurping only made him shudder as Will melted under him. 

"D-Dipper - ahh - p-please!" 

Dipper doesn't know what he loves more - Will's pleas or the way his body always responded to each and every one of Dipper's touches. There's no time for his usual smirk as it disappears behind heavy pants and soft moans when Will clenched around him. His thrusts become more erratic as he pounds into Will hungrily, unable to bite back the moans that escape him when pleasure racks through his lower body. He can feel his nerves tremble in long-awaited excitement as he feels Will tense under him. His hand is coated in more cum as Will screams his name, but his attention remains on the way his erection is being hugged even tighter inside Will. 

His thrusts are shorter and deeper until he feels his entire body tense in a white-lighted bliss. His shirt is sticking to him and his pants are wrinkled under his knees. He realizes his stomach and groin are covered in lube and Will's cum, some even got into his clothes - but he doesn't feel irritated. Instead, he remains buried inside his lover, humming in warm relief as he slouches over Will's back and kisses along his shoulder. Will melts against him, arching into his mouth with a soft purr. 

"I missed you." Dipper whispers just loud enough for Will to hear. "I thought of you every minute I was away." 

Will turns just enough to meet Dipper's eyes in his peripheral. Dipper sees the sleepy smile and he feels his own mouth upturn. He knows Will probably wants to collapse but continues to hold himself up for his comfort. Dipper pulls out slowly, watching Will shiver with every inch that's removed from inside him. 

"I-I missed you, too." Will finally lets out, though it's with a heavy stammer as Dipper pulls out completely. "M-More than I could - could even describe." 

Dipper's eyelids feel heavy as he carefully falls on the bed beside his lover. He's immediately met with a clammy chest pressed against his sweaty shirt as Will closes the gap between them. Normally, he'd demand they clean the mess, but he takes one look at the blissfully sleepy smile on his lover's face and decides against it. Instead, he wraps an arm around Will's waist and hugs him as he rests his chin against the top of Will's head. Will slips a bent knee between his legs and Dipper can't help but chuckle when he realizes he still hasn't taken his shoes off. Will doesn't seem to mind as he begins trailing sloppy kisses on Dipper's neck. 

If it were up to Dipper, he'd sleep like this every night. He'd take Will with him everywhere just so his nights could end in a warm, tangled mess of limbs. He allows his eyes to fall shut when Will nuzzles into his neck lovingly. It's some of his favorite moments - these returns home - because it means returning to Will. 

He smiles when he hears soft snores against his neck and feels the tiny exhales against his sweaty skin. He feels his body relax for the first time in days as he slowly slips into sleep - all because of the beautiful demon tucked securely in his arms.


	12. You'll see the light of day again, my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Dipper Gleeful and Demon!Will Cipher

You'll see the light of day again, my dear

\---

The human stared down at him after gripping his chin and forcing him to meet piercing eyes. He was scared to shift too quickly to rest on his thighs, or to even move at all, so he just continued staring into cold blue eyes. This human, Mason Gleeful, was no ordinary human and Will had learned that the hard way. Oh, he'd vastly underestimated the boy's capabilities and intelligence. What he thought would be an easy deal, tricking this human into giving him his soul, ended in him being the slave. He's still not sure how the human did it, but his soul now belonged to Mason Gleeful. And, ironically, he got nothing out of the deal at all. 

"You look so dreary today." Mason tilts his head, void of any readable expression. "Something on your mind, Cipher?"

"No." He's never been the groveling one in his entire life; he was always being the one feared. 

"Are you lying to me?" That's when he sees something flicker in those cold eyes. It sparks something in his gut. "Oh, my dear William, you know I'll always be able to tell when you're lying to me." 

Will shrunk in on himself when Mason let go of his chin. He leaned back on the balls of his feet, hoping to get any pressure off his knees. The cold concrete had made his muscles raw since he'd been chained in what looked like a cellar. 

"Are you still pouting about being deceived?" Mason's voice took on a hint of mocking nature but it failed to rile a response from the enslaved demon.

"N-No." He lied through his teeth, though it sounded sincere even to himself. 

"Are you tired of looking at these dull walls then?" Mason gestured to the off-gray walls around them. "You've been such a good boy so far, I wouldn't mind taking you out for a little while." 

Will turned his gaze to the ground after he saw Mason bend down to lift glowing cyan chains. They rattled as the human tugged on them, gently forcing Will to shift forward when they pulled on the collar around his neck.

"Well, William? What do you say?" 

"I-I would like that." He didn't dare move yet. Instead, he watched Mason stare down at him. The human was always analyzing him, as if taking notes on every aspect of his existence. His breathing, his twitches, his stutters, everything was under analyzation. 

"Good." But Mason just dropped his chains. They clanked on the ground before the human turned away from Will. 

Will tensed before lurching forward and tackling the human to the ground. They landed with a loud thud as Will growled and tugged his chains around the human's neck. What he expected was a petrified response, the human suddenly begging or crying, instead he was met with loud laughter. He tightened the hold around the human's neck but Mason just laughed harder. If Will hadn't despised the human for forcing him into this predicament, he might have actually found the sound to be melodious and alluring. 

"Oh, William. You really are full of surprises, aren't you?" Mason hummed with a wide smile. 

"You're playing with things you don't understand, kid." Will rumbled in anger. He wasn't exactly sure why he had expected a normal human reaction. 

"Mm, I understand you perfectly, William." Mason leaned against him, turning his head to smile up at him. In any other situation, this might be seen as flirtatious and romantic. To Will, it only served to make his blood boil further. "You're like every other pathetic demon I've captured for research." 

Will's features hardened as he bared his fangs. Dipper just hummed as he tapped the chains around his neck with the tips of his fingers. 

"You all make the same pitiful mistakes, really. You mistake me for every other ignorant human you've encountered and when we make the deal, you realize too late what you've done." Mason leaned up to nuzzle his jawline. It sent shivers down Will's spine. "Unlike them, however, you still fight back. I do enjoy a challenge." 

"You're disturbed." Will hissed. 

"Coming from a demon, that's a compliment." Mason kissed his jaw. "Are you wondering what happened to the other demons, my dear William?"

"I don't want to know." 

"Oh, but I'm sure you're curious. I've come to learn that demons are very obsessive creatures. It'll eat at you until you find out." Mason slid fingers down his throat. "I'll tell you if you want."

Will clenched his jaw. This human had no fear of death. Even if Will killed him, there was no guarantee that his soul would be free. He clenched the chain around the human's neck tighter.

"Fine. Tell me."

"That's the spirit." Mason patted his cheek. "I need your help, dear William. I have a little project I've been working on that requires an extraordinary amount of magic." 

Will felt the hair on his neck stand. Whatever this was, he felt like he'd heard of it before. His heart quivered but he held his stance.

"Unfortunately, all the other demons I captured weren't strong enough." Mason pouted slightly. "They just couldn't handle it."

Will swallowed thickly. 

"You exorcised them, didn't you?"

"I'm not a heathen, William." 

"You set them free, then?" It was a stretch.

"Mm, not quite." Mason snapped his fingers and the chains around his neck disappeared. Will curled his fingers in the air where the chains had rested in his hands. "See, I promised to set them free if they just helped me find a demon powerful enough to handle my project."

Will took a slow, deep breath. Mason moved to face him, eyes glowing in mischievous intent. Mason smiled as he leaned forward, walking his fingers up Will's chest.

"And they all directed me to" He tapped the end of Will's nose, "you." 

"They're lying." 

"Oh, William." Mason chuckled. "Are you really still underestimating my knowledge?"

Will glared at him as the human stood to his full height. 

"No, my sweet demon, they're not lying because I knew all about you before I even caught them." 

Mason took slow, steady steps around him, holding his wrists behind his back.

"I know your strengths, your weaknesses," Mason ran a hand over his shoulders, "your achievements." 

Will fought to shove the shiver down when finger tips traced along his back. 

"You've been a very busy demon." Will closed his eyes when he felt hot breath over the back of his ear. "It took a lot of planning to meet you; years of careful research and observation. And, might I say, you're just as breath-taking as they say you are. I just want to keep you all to myself."

Will felt himself lean into the human's touch. What was this? 

"You see, I've been...how do you say...very interested in you for a while now." Mason moved to run fingers through curly blue hair. "But that's a story for another day."

Will knew the boy was keeping something from him. Beyond the probability that the demons he promised freedom to would experience no such thing, something else was giving this human confidence in his ability to wield power over him. If these chains weren't working to hinder his powers, he might be able to read the human's mind. He assumed that, with the help of those traitorous demons, Mason had help shielding his thoughts when they'd made the deal. If he ever broke free, he would personally wipe every single one of those demons from existence. 

"So, my dear William, are you up for the challenge?" Mason continued to run fingers through his hair in soothing circles. 

"I have no other choice." 

"Oh no, don't say that. You can easily say no." Mason traced the tip of his ear. "I just wanted to do this without force."

Will sighed before reluctantly nodding. There was no way around it. He heard the human human happily above him as fingers moved to trail down his neck. For some reason, all this touching was more comforting than disturbing. Will remained stiff in response, not wanting to encourage the human despite its soothing nature. Mason chuckled above him before he watched the human walk in front of him once more.

"Come with me, then." 

Will scowled before forcing himself up. His muscles throbbed as he straightened his back. He was only a little taller than his human captor and he would have thought it would annoyed the human to have a slave superior in any way. Again, he really doesn't know why he expects the normal behavior from this human.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

Will watched the boy lead him up the stairs. Mason rolled the sleeves of his blazer and dress shirt up, revealing tattoos that Will couldn't quite make out from where he was following. The only thing he knew was that it had to have something to do with the thumping in his chest. 

Mason pulled open the heavy cement door, gesturing for Will to go through first. The demon obeyed, stepping into an elaborately decorated manor atrium. He looked around, sure he hadn't seen this when he'd first been captured and taken here. It was gorgeous, a mixture of French and Spanish architecture, Baroque in some areas and Renaissance in others. The tile itself was marble and spotless and Will wondered briefly if he had been held captive in the basement of a museum. 

"This way, William." 

Will turned his attention back to the boy. Mason looked him up and down, smirking in seductive admiration. It made Will look away, forcing the heat in his chest down. Mason's shoes clicked agains the ground as he followed. He wondered briefly if Mason knew of a certain demon weakness and that was why he'd been so naive with this particular human. Mason turned to look at him from the side of his eye and Will could see a ghost of a smirk before he looked back ahead.

"You'll do just fine." 

"Will I?" Will watched the boy stop in front of a painting. 

He turned to look at it. A beautiful painting slathered in war and mythological tragedy stood center in the wall. Horses were neighing in horror and humans were pierced with swords and arrows, trapped under slain centaurs and horses. He could see Mason turned to look at him in his peripheral.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"A proper depiction of human ignorance." Will turned to look at Mason. 

"Truly." Mason hummed. 

Will watched Mason reach forward and tap certain players in the painting. A taut centaur, a wounded captain, a slain horse, and a pierced soldier. It flickered before glowing a bright blue, forcing Will to squint as he took a step back. The wall rumbled before the painting shifted back, taking with it the wall and ground. Mason just continued to watch him curiously as it revealed a dark opening.

"Impressed?"

Will didn't have a chance to reply before Mason was walking into the opening. He followed, recognizing the hallway almost immediately. Ah, of course. He knew the name Gleeful had struck a chord in him. 

"You're Stanford Gleeful's nephew, aren't you?" 

"I am." 

"This wouldn't happen to be the machine I think it is?"

"Oh, but it is." Mason smirked back at him. "I'm glad you're already caught up. Saves me so much trouble."

"You don't even know what that machine could do to the time continuum, do you?"

"I do know, I just don't care." Mason took the final step off the stairs and made his way to the control board. 

The lights flickered on, revealing a network of messy wires and panels that Will was sure no normal human could comprehend.


	13. Not Your Average Churchgoers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a church

Dipper walked his fingers along the inside of the other's thigh, smirking to himself deviously as Will bit back a whimper. Will tensed and relaxed, using his best efforts to hide the very obvious tenting in his pants. He didn't dare look at Dipper, knowing better than anyone that it would be his downfall. He tried to focus on the priest at the front of the room who continued to capture the hearts and minds of the townspeople around them. He was a kind man, but Will was having trouble focusing on whatever lesson he was trying to provide when fingertips slid up to trace the outline of his erection. 

"D-Dipper." Will whispered quietly. He finally broke his resolve, turning to look at the boy next to him. 

Cyan eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the church against the small amount of light that flickered through covered windows. Dipper's eyes stared at his lips before he could see the boy lick his own. 

"N-No." Will warned, thankful they were in the back where no one could properly see them. 

However, that didn't make it any less risky. People could turn around at any moment - to ask a question, to say hello, anything of the sort - and what they would find is a very aroused Will and a very hungry Dipper. 

"Why not? This seems to be saying 'yes'." 

Will's breath hitched when he felt a hand grope him through his clothes. His back straightened as he stared ahead, watching carefully for any curious glances. None were found, all focused ahead on the priest who was pacing with a thick bible in his hand. 

"D-Dipper, this is really not the place." Will hissed silently, grabbing Dipper's hand. "It was your idea to come here."

"Wrong." Dipper huffed. "It was Mabel's idea."

"We're not e-even supposed to be here." Will searched the crowd for a familiar head of long brown hair. "So will you b-behave yourself for once?" 

"You know I love when you talk back to me like that." Dipper purred quietly as he slipped his other hand along the inside of Will's other thigh. 

"M-Mason." Will growled quietly - a warning he used rarely. "Stop." 

Dipper met his eyes before they narrowed and the boy shifted away from him completely. Will sighed, knowing he'd never hear the end of it - but a church of all places. He sighed when he found the female Gleeful twin seated next to the very girl she was here for. It was ridiculous. Dipper and he didn't need to be here, but she'd insisted and Dipper had agreed. Now, though, a heavy air rested between them. His shoulders slouched slightly as he turned to look at the boy in his peripheral. Dipper's face was stern and cold, just as he'd expected it to be. Of course Dipper would pout over something like this. 

Suddenly the boy stood and slipped out of the benches carefully, remaining as close to the shadows of the room before quietly opening the door and leaving. Will cursed internally. He did not just get left here alone because he didn't want a hand-job in the middle of a church. Will huffed before following the same path Dipper had taken, stealthily slipping out the back door before glancing around the room for any sign of his lover. When he found none, he groaned to himself. 

He doubted he left for the car because he hadn't heard the front doors open. His next bet was the bathroom, though he had a hunch that it wouldn't end in a way he'd wanted it to. He ran a hand through his hair before walking down a lit hallway. He stopped in front of a bathroom door, listening carefully for any sign of his lover's movements. He heard the faucet turn on and immediately entered, greeted by the sight of Dipper washing his hands. Cyan eyes met his before Dipper narrowed his and turned back to continue. 

"Don't throw a t-tantrum just because I said no." 

This seemed to piss the other off even more, but Dipper remained silent. 

"I'll m-make it up to you later tonight, okay?" Will watched the boy turn the faucet off and tug paper towels out of a dispenser.

Dipper remained silent still, glaring at Will before slipping past him to the door. Will grabbed his wrist before he could leave fully, tugging him back in. The boy huffed in annoyance before scowling at the taller boy.

"What?" Dipper snapped, attempting to wrench his hand from the other's grip. 

"What's wrong?" Will was persistent, even tightening his hold. 

"Your grip is too tight, for one." Dipper used his other hand to unhook Will's hand from his wrist. 

"And?" Will rose his eyebrows.

"That's it." Dipper rubbed his wrist where Will had left red marks - to which the boy frowned. He hadn't realized he'd gripped him that tightly. 

"That's not it." Will folded his arms over his chest. "You're pouting."

"I just went to the restroom?" Dipper gave him an incredulous look. "Or do you not trust me to go to the restroom before defiling it?"

"D-Dipper."

"What? Think I'm going to jump a choir boy or something?" Dipper rose an eyebrow when Will stiffened. "I'm not a fiend, you know." 

"Then go back."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Dipper waved his hand in dismissal. "You go back. I'll join you later."

"No, you'll go b-back now." Will pressed.

"Why?" 

"Because now I know you'd possibly t-try to jump a choir boy, given the chance." 

Dipper snorted humorlessly. 

"Scared?" Dipper watched Will glare at him. "I told you, I'm not a fiend."

"But you're also horny, so I doubt you'll control yourself properly."

"I can handle myself just fine, Will." 

"Really? Your little stunt earlier t-tells me otherwise." Will closed the gap between them before pressing Dipper against the wall of the bathroom. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"What's it to you? You'll just make it up to me tonight."

"Not if you f-find someone else to relieve this beforehand." Will's hand cupped the boy's groin, earning a soft moan. "And I have a feeling you'd have no trouble doing so." 

Dipper tried to glare at him before Will massaged his thumb over the side of his erection. The slacks material was soft, though it didn't hold his attention nearly as much as just how hard the boy was in his hand. 

"We're here for another hour." Will mumbled to himself as he continued to massage Dipper's hardness. 

Dipper whimpered quietly as he bucked his hips into Will's hand. Will could see Dipper's half-lidded eyes stare down at his hand hungrily.

"You've committed more sins than I can count. Not even the Pope himself could save you now." Will's voice shifted then

"It's what I get for mating with a demon." Dipper licked his lips. "Though, I thought being with a demon would mean I'd sin quite a bit more than I already have."

Will's hand tightened around what he could hold of Dipper's erection. The human arched his back and whined. 

"Even demons have morals, kid."


	14. All You Have To Do Is Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU

Dipper ran his thumbs along the side of the cup absently. It burned the pads of his fingers, but he couldn't help it. He bit into the inside of his lower lip as he glanced up to briefly take in the boy sitting across from him. Will was in no better shape, eyes trained on his own cup as silence rested between them. They both knew what this was - and both dreaded it. It wasn't a long time in coming, but it was something both had put off in fear of it becoming a reality. Past promises lingered between them, making the air even heavier as Will cleared his throat. Dipper knew it was time.

"I've been thinking about us for a little while now." Will's voice trembled slightly. Dipper nodded slightly, turning his attention to his untouched coffee. "I think we need to take a break."

Dipper had known Will wanted it. It's not because either of them loved the other any less - but quite possibly because they loved each other too much. A silly thing, Dipper knows, but perhaps a bit too much. He trained his instincts as he just simply nodded. 

"Alright." He tapped the side of the coffee cup. 

"It's not forever." Will insisted. He reached a hand between them on the table, outstretched. Dipper glanced at it but didn't take it. "You know I still love you, right?"

"Yeah." Dipper felt his teeth clink together. His tongue felt awkward in his mouth and he could feel his eyes water in that annoying way that came right before he cried. His throat tightened and he felt really uncomfortable.

"Dipper, I love you. I promise - this isn't permanent." 

"I know." He couldn't get anything else out. He just purses his lips and turns his attention outside. Cars are driving by, kicking up water from puddles. It rained earlier that day - he should have seen that as the omen it was.

"Please look at me."

Dipper forces himself to meet Will's eyes. They're also watery, but it does little to comfort him. He turns his attention back to the table. There's discarded sugar packets on the side of the table and he can see sugar particles on the tabletop. 

"Dipper, say something. Please."

"Are we done here?" That came out harsh, but his chest hurts. His lungs hurt - almost like he's being crushed. He can feel the tears threaten to come when Will looks at him like he's broken. He doesn't wait for an answer before he scoots out of his chair and swiftly walks out of the cafe. 

He doesn't look back, even when he hears Will shout his name. He keeps walking and walking and walking. He walks all the way home - he doesn't even bother taking the subway. His feet hurt when he gets home and his heels feel like they have blisters. When he walks in, his sister is watching TV with her girlfriend. He doesn't look their way because they already know - he told them before he even went. They give him sympathetic looks but know to give him space. He shrugs his overcoat off, hanging it on the rack before swiftly making his way into his room. He shuts it silently, locking it, and plops himself on his bed. The hot tears have been running down his face for a while now - probably since halfway through his walk. He stares at the ceiling for a while. 

He can feel his phone buzzing and buzzing and buzzing in his pocket. He knows it's Will and he knows it's Will changing his mind. He's too tired to deal with it, so he pulls his phone out and shuts it off. He tosses his phone across the room nonchalantly and lets out a long, slow breath. His eyes burn and his body ache. His mind is numb and the only thing he can think about is how the coffee was too hot and the sugar was too sweet and how he didn't actually taste any of that. 

He doesn't know how much time passes, but he hears knocking on the front door. 

"It's him." He heard Mabel tell her girlfriend. "Just don't answer."

The knocking comes louder. He hears the springs creak before Mabel is outside of his door.

"I'm not home."

"Got it." 

He hears the locks click open from the front door before he can hear Will blubbering and stuttering to Mabel. Mabel tells him he's not home and Will asks where he is. She tells him somewhere he doesn't want to be found. Will begs her to tell him. She says it's not her place to say. 

He can hear Will try to walk to his door, but Mabel stops him and tells him to leave. She tells him they were on a break and he needs to leave Dipper alone. He tells her it was a mistake and he really does love Dipper. She says she knows but he needs to leave. The whimpering cries make Dipper tune it out as he continues to stare at the ceiling. The streetlights make his ceiling light up in orange slits and sometimes white headlights mix with them over his ceiling fan. He can hear Will tell Mabel to call him when Dipper comes home. 

Mabel agrees, but he knows she won't until he tells her to. 

Will finally leaves and Dipper relaxes into the sheets. He doesn't realize how tired he is - was - always has been. His eyes fall closed and before he knows it, he's waking up and it's midnight. He groggily wipes his eyes and sits up. He can hear Mabel and Pacifica still in the living room and he rubs his forehead before forcing himself up. He's been asleep for hours. 

He pulls open the door and they meet eyes. Mabel holds an opened beer open for him and he trudged forward, accepting it before plopping into the couch and taking a swig.

"So, is this the end or what?" 

"Maybe." Dipper blinks blearily. 

"Did he give an explanation?" Pacifica looks between them.

"Will is just a very hesitant person." Dipper leans against the couch cushion. "He doesn't know what he wants." 

"But he immediately came back?" 

"He did." Dipper downs another mouthful.

"Is he really that worth it to you?" 

Dipper just shrugs and Pacifica frowns. He finishes his beer and Mabel hands him another one. His stomach rumbles but he doesn't want to eat. He just rests his feet against the coffee table and stares at the TV. 

"Has he tried calling you?"

"I turned my phone off." It hasn't kicked in yet. If he pretends it didn't happen, it didn't. 

"Do you want me to check for you?"

"I'll look later." He stares at the TV blankly. The TV isn't even on. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly."

"We're going for food if you want to come."

Dipper thinks about his options. He could stay in his room like he'll probably do for the rest of the weekend, or he can get up and make the pain numb for a little while longer. He gets up at it's their cue to go. He feels a little wobbly and he's not sure if it's because he's a lightweight or if his body is still adjusting to being awake.

He grabs his phone and turns it on before they leave. There's a handful of missed calls and even more texts. Will asks where he is, if he's okay, that he's sorry, that he didn't mean it, that he loves him, that he doesn't want them to be over, that he needs to call him, and it goes and goes and goes. Dipper types a slow message back. 

Will calls him immediately. 

"Yes?" Dipper stares out his window. Cars are still zooming past.

"We need to talk." Will's voice is cracking and he sounds like he's been crying. "Please?"

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have...we don't need a break."

"It'll do us some good." Dipper knows why he initiated it. 

"Please don't say that." 

"It will." Dipper rubs his eye. "We were moving too fast, you said so yourself."

"I know, but I didn't mean it." Will's voice was watery.

"It's okay to want a break." Dipper looked down at himself. He was still fully dressed. "You don't want something like this going too fast. I get it."

"I ruined it...didn't I? I ruined us." He hears the fear drop through Will's words. "What do you want? Do you want me to take you on a nice date? What about - we can watch that movie you really like? You can come over and we can watch a marathon of it. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"We're on a break." Dipper just states it easily. "You need a break to sort out your feelings, so do it. There's nothing holding you back."

"B-But I sorted them out. I did. I promise. I love you."

"If it was that easy, you wouldn't have issued a break." Dipper runs his fingers over the side of the dresser. "Just take a few days."

Will sounds terrified. Dipper didn't mean to do that - he just wanted the other to be happy. He's always wanted Will to be happy.

"Do you hate me now? Is that it? Is that why you're saying all this?" Will's voice is shaking. "Dipper, please, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll get you anything you want. I'll do whatever you want. You can even mark me. That's what you wanted right?"

"Will, relax." Dipper looks and sees Mabel and Pacifica pulling their jackets on. "I have to go. Get some sleep."

"N-No, Dipper, wait, where are you going? I'll meet you there, please." 

"Will, take a deep breath, go take a bath, get some sleep. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"That's - that's two days from now. Dipper, can we talk? Just - please. I made a mistake." 

Mabel looks at him and he nods. They walk out of the apartment and he follows, grabbing his coat.

"Will, it's going to be okay."


	15. Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary breakup

Dipper stood in the grass, feeling the wind catch on his clothes and ruffle his hair. His shirt collar was crooked and his hands felt oddly heavy. His head throbbed and his vision swam, but his attention was focused. He stared at the man in front of him, also unmoving. Will blocked his view of the swirling portal that rested between him and another dimension entirely. He blinked, his body feeling oddly exhausted as he stared tiredly at Will's back. They hadn't said a word, allowing the rustling of leaves and wind fill the silence between them. Dipper could feel hot tears run down his cheeks, but his heart had long since grown numb. 

Will didn't turn around. He just watched a stiff back stare back at him. He was no longer angry, no longer hurt - he was just too numb to yell anymore. The best he could do was stand there, staring at the back of his best friend and lover. Will wouldn't turn around. Dipper couldn't move. Will wouldn't look at him. Dipper fell to his knees. Will took a step forward - a step away. Dipper's shoulders slumped. Will took another step. He wouldn't look back. He took another step. 

And another.

And another.  
And

Another.

And

 

He was gone. 

Dipper watched the portal fizzle and flicker out of existence. Will didn't look back. He never looked back. He was gone. He was gone forever. 

Dipper stared at that same spot - waiting - feeling his muscles begin to ache. He didn't move. He waited. He waited and waited and waited - as if he'd return. As if it were all a bad dream. He'd come back. He'd come back for him. He always came back. He always did. 

He loves him - that's what he'd said. That's what he told him. Will loved him. He loved him. 

He...he loved him, right? 

Dipper doesn't remember how he made it home. He doesn't remember how he ended up in the bathtub. He doesn't remember what Mabel told him as she washed his hair. He doesn't remember what Stanford told him about Will's disappearance. He doesn't remember how Stanley hugged him that night. He doesn't remember a lot. He doesn't remember anything, but he dreams when he sleeps.

He just sees that back stare at him back. 

He never looked back. 

He never looked back for him.

He never came back. 

Dipper stared at his dark ceiling. He doesn't know what day it is when he wakes up. He doesn't feel anything - his fingers tingle and his magic pulses inside him in impatience. He can't feel his heart. It's as if he woke up in a dream - but he knows that's not right. 

He thinks about soft blue hair curled against his chest and he lifts a hand to wipe tears that slide down his cheeks. He swallows around a tight throat and he breathes. 

He breathes and breathes and breathes. Eventually he gets up and he walks around. Then he starts going back to the resemblance of a routine. Then he starts to eat normally again. Then he starts living. He can feel things again - he can curl his fingers and he can control his emotions again. He can smirk and he can scoff and he can wave people off. 

He can live again. 

Sometimes he looks back on that day in his dreams. He thinks about how Will could have turned around. What would he have done? Would Will have come back? Would Will have changed his mind? He's not so sure. 

Mabel tells him not to think about it anymore. He says okay. 

One day he pulls the little blue lion out from the inside of his desk and he stared at it for longer than he should. His chest collapses and he hugs it to his chest. He's sobbing before he can even stop himself as his fingers hold it against his chest. His bottled emotions claw their way out of his chest and he slides to the floor, curling around the small animal as he hugs it. For once, he lets his memories flood his mind. 

He remembers winking at Will when the other smirked at him.

He remembers moaning when Will touched him. 

He remembers shouting when Will foiled his plans. 

He remembers holding the other close at night because he was so afraid he'd leave.

He remembers Will's words before he left.

Dipper burns the lion later that day. No one asks about the burned ashes in the backyard that Dipper stands over in silence. Dipper kicks the ashes along the grass and without another word, he walks into the woods. He unbuttons the blue vest around his torso. He tugs open the top few buttons of his dress shirt. He pulls on the amulet around his neck to loosen it. 

His dress shoes get mud on them and he almost trips over twisted tree roots. He walks and he walks - it feels like he walks all night. He can't see properly, he can't feel anything but the anger that sears the inside of his stomach. His vision is blurry from his tears and he clenched his teeth hard enough to give himself a headache. 

Before he realizes it, he's standing in the middle of the clearing. His chest is heaving and he screams. It's loud, it's angry, and it takes all of his energy. He punches the ground with his fist, he burns grass with blue flames, he causes craters with his magic. He collapses on the ground, sweaty and exhausted, before he breaks out into broken laughter. He laughs and laughs and laughs until his throat hurts. 

And then he laughs some more.

He's wiping tears from his eyes as he falls back into his back, laughter building and building until it's echoing back at him. 

He realizes he's all alone. 

Has he always been all alone?

Will's words echo in his mind then - swirling and mocking as he repeats them out loud. He says them to the stars and moon, to the cold night air and to the trees surrounding him. 

"I-I just don't love you anymore." 

Dipper smiles at the sky. He smiles so wide it hurts his face. It's the weirdest feeling - smiling like this - but he thinks it's the greatest joke. 

Because someone had finally made Dipper Gleeful feel love. Someone had finally made the unfeeling feel. And then they shattered him. He closed his eyes, smile plastered on his face as the wind brushed past him. His body was cold and numb, but he just giggled. 

"I still love you, Will." He'd said before. "I'll always love you." 

"Because I'm weak." Dipper whispered now, staring at the twinkling stars above him. "Because you made me a goner." 

When Mabel finds him the second time, he's asleep on the ground. He reeks of alcohol. She slips his arm around her shoulders and she carries him home. He cries in his drunken stupor. She changes him out of his clothes and dries him off. He's soaked from the snow. 

He wakes up the next morning silent. Something changed in him - she can feel it. He finally tells her he wants to move to California and he wants her to come with him. She agrees and he leaves his coffee behind to begin packing. Stanford and Stanley don't say anything, but she knows what they want to say. She promises to take care of him when they finally leave a month later. 

After several years, they have it set. Dipper's a professor and Mabel has her own fashion line. Mabel's married, Dipper says he'll start seeing someone. Dipper's hair grows longer, Mabel's wife starts to cut it short again. Dipper continues his dress shirt and vest style, but his hair no longer has its entire bottle of hairspray and gel in it. His stark blue eyes are tired and he has a soft smile now. He's happy - he's happy - he's happy.

And then the letter arrives. 

Dipper stared at it. He reads and rereads it multiple times. The paper is trapped between his fingers and he can't figure out what to do. He lays the letter down. His eyes leave the page and he stares ahead. The cursive letters stare up at him. His body aches again. He's so tired. His heart lurches when he looks at the sender's beautiful signature. He doesn't know if he feels anything. He just lets out a long, slow breath before folding the letter neatly. He stands before pushing the chair back under the table. 

He leaves town that night. He doesn't pack clothes, he doesn't tell anyone. He drives and drives for hours until it's midnight. He stares at the forest entrance - a different entrance. The trees seem just as tired as he is. He walks along the trail. He remembers all of it. Dipper's footsteps are careful and he runs a hand along the tree trunks. He walks into the clearing and he sees a back facing him once again. He feels like he's 18 again. He walks forward and stands behind the back like he had all that time ago. 

This time, Will does turn around. There's no portal. Will's missing an eye - he has an odd eyepatch that suits him. His hair is ragged and his only eye has darkness underlining it. Will's body is tattered and he looks like he'll collapse at any moment. Neither say anything for several long moments. Will takes Dipper in as Dipper takes Will in. Dipper can honestly say he doesn't know if he feels anything for him anymore. 

"I'm home." Will finally says through a raspy voice. 

Dipper blinks slowly. Will takes a step closer, and another, and another. He's no longer walking away. 

This time, however, Dipper does. 

Dipper takes several steps back. Will's face twists in silent pain. Dipper thinks about all the times he'd prayed for this to happen so he could have Will back. It's about 10 years too late.

"Why are you here?"

"For you." Will holds his hand out. Dipper doesn't take it. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to see me, too."

"I came - that does not mean that I wanted to see you." 

Will tenses.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't give me those years back." Dipper sighs. He's tired. He's not entirely sure why he came. "I'm here to drive you home." 

"You still live in the manor?"

"No." Dipper watched Will take a wobbly step forward. 

"Where are you taking me then?"

"The manor."

"Where do you live?"

"Elsewhere." 

Dipper can see Will blink. 

"I'm home when I'm with you."

"Things have changed." Dipper states smoothly. 

"How much?"

"For starters, I don't love you anymore." 

"Is that so?"

"I also don't live with the Stans anymore."

"I see."

"Mabel's married."

"Are you?"

Dipper ignores the question.

"I'll take you home."

Will reluctantly follows. It's clear he's tired. They're both tired. Dipper leads the way back to his car. Not a lot has changed in the forest. 

"So how old are you now?"

"28." 

"It's been ten years?"

"Time flies." Dipper steps over a root. "Why'd you ask for me to get you? You could make your way back to the manor."

"I wanted to see you."

"I didn't want to see you."

"That's a lie. You still love me - I know it."

"You've been out of the game for too long, Cipher." Dipper yawns. "I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last guy on earth."

Will smirks despite the tension between them. 

"What have you been doing these past few years?"

"I'm a professor of history." 

"History? Fascinating."


	16. Your Hands on Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Universe

Will turned his head, gasping as quietly as he could when lips continued to suck and kiss down his neck to its base. He curled his fingers into a thick blazer, letting out a low whine when teeth scraped against a faded mate mark. His knees actually almost gave out - which probably wouldn't be such a great idea with where they were. Actually, this entire idea was a pretty bad idea, but his mate didn't seem to care. He heard the alpha growl quietly before a hot tongue slid against the mark on his neck. 

"D-D-Dipper!" Will hissed, though it sounded more breathy than he meant it to. 

The alpha continued, effectively keeping him pinned against the stall's wall. Will keened when a knee slid between his legs, giving him something to rub his groin against. As much as he wanted to - and he really wanted to - he pushed on the alpha. Dipper didn't move, scraping his fangs against the mark again and this time Will pushed him a little more harshly, forcing the alpha to hit the other wall with a loud thud. Dipper narrowed his eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They just panted in the shared air, eyes locked in a way that made Will a little anxious. 

"You really want to keep that mark, don't you?" Oh, there it was. Dipper was pissed.

"No, but I don't want it replaced in the school bathroom." Will wiped his neck with his sleeve, scrunching his nose at his wet it felt. 

"I would believe that if you didn't reject me every single time I've tried in the bedroom, too." 

"I don't want it replaced right now, alright?" Will snarled back. This was really the worst place to be having this conversation. It may have been after school, but lingering students could come in at any moment. 

"Why not? We've been dating for over a year now." Dipper bared his fangs - pointy and almost wolf-like - but it did little to sway Will's stance. 

"I said no." Will held his ground, glaring at the alpha. 

Dipper clenched his jaw before kicking open the stall. Will watched him leave before he let out a long sigh. This would happen today. He walked out of the stall to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled, and, after looking at his watch, he only had five minutes before he had a parent-teacher meeting with one of his students. Today was just really not his day. 

Then again, his days always remained the same. He'd wake up early, go to school, teach kids, deal with the pranks, deal with the failing grades, the screaming parents, then deal with grades, go home and sometimes - sometimes - see his boyfriend. But, even then, he'd been so busy lately that Dipper had come to him. And, as per usual, he didn't have time for him.

It's not that Will expected Dipper would leave him over being so busy all the time, it's just that dealing with Dipper's insistence on remarking him was...well, annoying. Of course he hated his previous mate mark - it was by an asshole that he no longer loved and definitely never would. The guy was dead, so he guessed that was something in his favor. On the other hand, Will was also having trouble keeping Dipper from just remarking him without his permission. It's not that Dipper was doing it on purpose, but he knew better than anyone how alpha hormones could be sometimes. And, as he was beginning to suspect, Dipper's hormones were getting particularly bad.

His rut was definitely coming up and, as if life thought it would be funny, Will had been scheduled to assist in a week-long field trip during it. 

The worst part of it all was that the only way to get out of it was if he went into a medical emergency (not likely) or if Dipper was his registered mate (also not likely), so Dipper had been no less than ready-to-punch-the-wall furious. Not that Dipper had ever actually hurt anyone or anything - despite his anger management issues. No, Dipper was very harmless. The alpha just threw tantrums like no one's business, though they didn't frighten Will. He knew Dipper would never lay a finger on him if he didn't want him to - even with the mating mark. As much as Dipper wanted him to become the alpha's, he also respected Will's insistence that they wait. 

Dipper was actually, strangely enough, a professor at one of the famous universities not too far from the high school Will worked for. The alpha taught history, like Will, but in a very different level - and with very different students. He was a leaner alpha with soft brown hair that was often combed back almost ridiculously. He sported blazers and slacks, often times looking more like a businessman than a university professor. His eyes, oh man, Will thought they were gorgeous. They were piercing and made it hard to breathe when they were on him and he absolutely loved it. They were even more intoxicating than his scent and Will felt bad for all the betas and omegas that were students of his. 

Sometimes Will felt bad for himself, too. Dipper's sex drive was insatiable and his schedule didn't give him enough time to satisfy the hunger the alpha held for him. 

Will sighed as he walked out of the meeting, listening to the parent scold their child down the hallway as he locked up the classroom. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the door for a moment longer. It was a Friday night and he'd finished everything in preparation for the field trip on Monday, so he was free for once. He thought about how Dipper was probably pouting now and would probably even ignore his first set of texts. But he also knew Dipper loved him, and would always come through, so he pulled his phone out and started his bombardment of texts asking Dipper what he was doing. 

When he received no answer, even after walking to his car, he decided to go for the next approach - calling him. It rung a handful of times before a voice finally answered.

"What?" 

"Stop pouting and agree to taking me on a date tonight." Will drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.

"Oh, now you want me."

"Now I don't have a parent-teacher meeting in ten minutes." 

"Well, well, feisty." He could hear the smirk in Dipper's voice. "But I can't. That's why I came over to visit." 

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean what I mean." Dipper huffed. "My rut starts tomorrow." 

"And you can't go out with me tonight?"

"Not unless you want to spend the entirety of my rut with me at my place if you trigger my rut early." Dipper paused. "Which, mind you, I would not mind in the slightest."

Will sighed, pinching his temple between his thumb and pointer finger. He was really hoping he could see Dipper at least once before he'd be on that week-long trip. At least after was Thanksgiving break, but even then he was busy with other preparations. 

"Well, what are you doing for your rut then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean." Will mocked slightly, earning a loud exhale from the other.

"Funny. But seriously, what do you mean?"

"I mean are you getting...hired help?" The very thought made the hair on his arms stand. 

"I haven't planned that out yet."

His entire chest felt the chill that ran down his spine. It was a radiating anger that he hated about himself, but he knew it wasn't like Dipper had many other options.

"You can't even have me for the first part of your rut? I could leave Monday morning."

"You'd smell like sex to all those pups." Dipper snorted. "And you know how alpha ruts go - I really don't think I'd let you go that easily."

Will drummed his fingers harder against his steering wheel. God, he hated the thought of him getting another omega to help him through it. He pursed his lips, glaring at the brick wall of the school in concentration.

"What about...pills? Just to put it off for a week?"

"Can't, it's too late." He heard Dipper yawn. "Look, it'll be alright. Don't worry about it so much, Cipher."

"It's my job to worry about it." Will rubbed his hand over his face. 

"Is not." Dipper chuckled. "Anyway, just text me Monday when you head out. I can't promise I'll answer, but it'll put me at ease."

Will dug his nails slightly into the plastic wheel. No, he definitely didn't like this. It had come so much sooner than he planned, but he didn't like it one bit. 

"Let's just hang out tonight. I promise I won't do anything that will trigger it."

"Well, that's the thing," he could hear Dipper smirk, "everything you do makes me all hot and bothered."

"That's not at all my fault." Will couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly. "You're the one with the overactive sex drive." 

"I have a very healthy sex drive, excuse you." 

"Come on. We'll get drinks or something."

"What's this? The omega trying to lure in the alpha?" Dipper whistled. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, hush. Are you in or not?"

"As much as I'd really love to, I can't. And by can't, I mean shouldn't. I don't want to get you fired over this." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Will chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Keep me updated."

"Will do. Ha! Get it? Will-"

Will's answer was a loud sigh and he clicked the button to hang up. He couldn't fight the growing annoyance in his chest that he couldn't spend time with his boyfriend, but he knew Dipper was right. He stared at his phone, watching texts come from the alpha complaining about how he didn't understand great puns when he saw them. He drove home, mind clinging to the want to just drive to his boyfriend's place. He could leave if he wanted to - and then Dipper would be over the worst of the beginning of his rut and wouldn't have to hire help. Will could just pack, help Dipper through the beginning of his rut, and then leave when he got the chance. That wasn't so bad, right? 

Will sighed when he parked the car in front of his house. No, he really couldn't. He sat in his car, staring at his garage as the image of Dipper with other omegas in his bed played over and over in his head. What if they fell for those piercing eyes like he did? Sure, they were hired help, but he'd seen those kinds of stories pop up in the news before. Mix that with his tight schedule and his reluctance to let Dipper mark him - it didn't take a genius to know where this was leading. Will forced himself to get out of the car and slowly make his way into his house. He could still smell the faint scent of Dipper there when he'd come over a few nights before. 

Somehow, it felt lonelier. He was used to a bombardment of texts from his alpha asking him to come over or if Dipper could come to his place. Now, however, Dipper was probably busy planning for his rut. It just made his chest hurt even more as he thought about how Dipper and he had been talking about his next rut being the official time he'd let Dipper claim him. And, of course, the last time a few months ago something had come up where Will couldn't spend his rut with him, and now this time with the trip...Dipper's next rut wasn't for another six months. As if that wasn't enough, it was also just a big jump for Will. It's been well over a few years since his last relationship, but the mark still felt weirdly fresh. It was faded and he'd long since did himself of the wretched alpha's scent, but it didn't ease his anxiety over it any. 

Will plopped himself on the couch in the living room, staring at the TV aimlessly. He should probably turn it on. Or pack. He looked at his phone - still no messages. Will groaned.

This was shit. 

\---

"Put it - Put it down!" Will growled, watching one of the students put down one of the rocks in the parking lot before running onto the bus. 

The week, as expected, had been absolute hell. The chaperones were exhausted, the teachers were thankful for the vacation they'd be having, and Will was more than ready to go home. He'd done this trip several times already and he was anxious to get home. He hadn't heard from Dipper at all the entire week, only adding to his anxiety. If they got back in time, he'd catch the tail end of Dipper's rut - which is what he really wanted. He scanned the busses, ensuring everyone was on board and going through roll call three times before finally nodding for their departure. Not a single student absent, not a single thing misplaced, he was relieved. He pulled out his phone when he plopped his weary body down on a seat, looking at the same blank screen he'd had since the beginning of the trip.

"Anxious to get home?"

Will looked up to see Tad Strange, another teacher, wiggle his eyebrows at him. Ugh. 

"Aren't you?"

"Oh, more than anything." Tad gestured subtly to the students. "There isn't enough Advil in the world."

Will chuckled.

"My mate is pestering me to hurry up and come home." 

"Really?" Will laughed.

"Yeah, they really scheduled this year's trip at the worst possible time." The other omega groaned.

"I agree with that."

"I'm going to collapse when I get home but I'm sure my mate will jump me the second I walk in through the door." Tad chuckled softly. 

"Mm." Dipper would probably be exhausted. 

"What about your mate?"

"My...oh." Will realized Tad was gesturing toward his neck. "That's...we're not together anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Tad offered a sympathetic smile. "My mate now isn't my first either but she was definitely the one to save me."

"Save you?"

"Of course. Truthfully, I never wanted to mate again after my first one." Tad smiled absently at the seat in front of them - it was clearly a faded smile. "But then she came into my life and I never looked back. Plus she was persistent as an alpha could be - they get so possessive if they think you're still thinking about your ex."

"Possessive?" Dipper's always been possessive.

"Oh yeah. They start getting anxious the longer they're with you. The whole competition thing, you know? You still belong to someone else below the surface and it bothers the hell out of them."

Will frowned. 

"She would get so mad. Not at me, of course, but at the mark. I thought the scent faded with the mark but apparently you still smell like them even when the mark's faded."

Will's stomach dropped.

"My alpha was so relieved when she marked me. She told me some alphas just go find someone else after a while - it's a lot of stress on them apparently." Tad shrugged. "Alphas are wild, aren't they?"

"...yeah. They are." 

"I can't even imagine an alpha in rut with that, you know? All their frustration and stuff comes out during it and boy, she showed me - I wasn't hurt or anything, but," Tad lowered his voice with a smirk, "that was the most wild week of my life."

Oh god. Not only was this incredibly awkward hearing this from another teacher, but it made the lack of texts seem even more daunting. Suddenly, that little fear of Dipper ending up on the news with his new mate seemed a lot more realistic. He opened his phone and stared at the texts he'd sent throughout the week - all without a single response. The silence was deafening at this point. 

He waited for the bus to be asleep - it was an overnight trip - before he snuck into the bathroom in the back of the bus and tried calling the alpha. When he didn't get through, his stomach felt even worse. No, no, this was fine. Dipper was probably still in his rut. It was fine. It was totally fine. Will tugged on his hair. Oh god, this wasn't fine was it? He was going to get dumped. What if he got dumped? He waited a whole year and then he'd have to look at Tad for the rest of his miserable life and his stupid happy smile over his gross love life. 

His phone vibrated in his hand and his heart lurched when Dipper's name came up. He answered quickly, nerves getting the better of him. 

"Will?"

"Are you with someone?" Will's voice shook.

"No?" Dipper answered groggily. "I'm just doing this rut alone cause someone had to be a responsible chaperoning adult." 

"You promise? No one's there?"

"I promise." A yawn. "Are you okay?"

"We're heading back tonight I um -" Will wished the relief would finally hit him but his nerves remained strung. "Send me a pic of you?"

"Like...a sexy pic?" The alpha rumbled. "Only if you send me one." 

"I'm on a bus full of pups." Will hissed.

"Go to the back or something." Dipper purred. "Besides, you're the one who started it."

"I said a pic, not a - argh." Will groaned - well, at least he knew Dipper was alone or, at the very least, still infatuated with him. 

"You could have done this earlier in the week, you know. Gave me some material to work with here at the beginning." Dipper sounded gruff and Will knew he was easing into another round. 

"What...what do you want a pic of?"

"Lift your shirt and take a pic of your chest." Dipper growled softly into the phone. He could hear shifting of sheets and knew Dipper was getting himself comfortable.

"And why should I? You've been ignoring my texts all week."

"Ignoring?" Dipper huffed indignantly. "Kindof been in a rut if you haven't noticed." 

"In between rounds?" 

"Oh, right, you haven't spent a rut with me so you wouldn't know." Dipper's voice was teasing, but Will's gut clenched. "I go hard and sleep the rest of the time. You woke me up, though." 

"Is that so?" Will grit his teeth.

"Yeah. You would know if you spent it with me - or even mated with me - but, I mean, what do I know?" 

"That's...that's what I need to talk to you about." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When...when I get home...we should talk about that."

"Is this a good or bad 'talk about it'? Like should I get the pic of you now for memory because you're breaking up with me or...?"

"What? No." Will shook his head, though Dipper couldn't see it. "It's a good thing."

"Well, well." Dipper mused. "Hurry home then. But take that pic."

"I'm not sending you anything."

"Ouch." Dipper laughed. "Alright, I gotta go."

"Okay." Will bit into his lower lip gently. "Hey, Dipper?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." 

"Heh." Will could tell Dipper was smiling. "I love you, too." 

Will relaxed when Dipper hung up the phone. He knew the alpha would want a picture - dirty-minded guy - but he slipped through the bathroom door and returned to his seat. Tad was asleep next to him, curled up against the window and everyone else was snoozing around him. He felt his phone vibrate and opened it. His face turned a bright red as he immediately flipped the phone and pressed it against his lap in bright embarrassment. 

He slowly turned it around when he made extra sure everyone was asleep. It was a picture of Dipper naked, laying on his back with one arm outstretched to hold the phone above him. He was gently biting into his lower lip, winking at the camera and Will cursed himself for feeling that familiar spark of arousal fire in his gut. Will's eyes scanned the entire picture, flushing when Dipper made sure the shot cut off right under his belly to avoid anything being seen. One hand was buried in dark fluffy hair, bright blue eyes were directed at the camera and Will felt his heart flutter in excitement. He looked at the caption, shaking his head with a small smile. 

"Can't wait till you're home." 

He couldn't either. 

\-- 

Will stepped off the bus, eyes red and dry as exhausted pups slowly made their way to their cars or their parents. He'd definitely come up with a way to avoid doing this next year. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at parents or waving at students as they got into their cars to drive home. Will waited for everyone to leave along with the other teachers before quickly making his way to his car. His entire body hurt and boy, he was ready to sleep for a week, but his excitement was keeping him up as he quickly jumped in his car. Nothing was going to keep him this time.


	17. If werewolves and fairies exist

Dipper doesn't remember a lot from his early childhood, but he remembers a single imaginary friend he had - though just barely. He doesn't remember everything he said or everything they did, but he remembers the day he left. He remembers standing at the edge of the forest of his great-uncle's town, eyes locked ahead as a boy with fluffy blue hair and an eyepatch tilted his head and smiled at him with a toothless grin. His clothes were strange and his accent was foreign, but his eye was deep and his love for life was endless. He remembers the way he gripped onto the boy's soft hand and the desperation he felt when hot tears ran down his cheeks. He remembers smiling despite the crushing sadness in his chest. The boy just smiled at him and told him the one last thing with a soft voice he had fallen in love with. 

"Stay open to my love, Mason. One day, I will return and, when that day comes, I won't be leaving without you." 

And then the boy disappeared into the woods - figure dissipating among shadows as he left Dipper behind. To this day, despite his knowledge that it had all been in his head, he can't shake the fact that it felt so real. The feeling of warm fingers caressing his cheek, the gentle pressing of lips against his own, the way his heart had melted even at his young age - it had all felt so real. And, strangely enough, some part of him held onto that imaginary friend and believed he really would return for him. 

The rest of him had grown up. He was now a tall, slender boy with hard brown eyes and a permanent scowl that seemed to attract unwanted attention. His patience was thin, though not by choice, and he often found his time being spent with his twin sister, Mabel, than with actual "friends". He was fine being single, especially with as busy as he was between school and working as an assistant under his great-uncle. Love just wasn't something he had time for. 

Until it made time for itself in his life. 

It had happened the middle of his senior year of high school (really, how could he have known?) when a boy appeared before him after school with soft, fluffy blue hair and an eyepatch that made his heart suddenly lurch. He'd been at his locker, plucking books from the metallic storage before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Assuming Mabel had finally come for him, he turned around with a cutting remark before he'd met the soft blue eye that haunted his dreams. In that moment, he had been sure his heart had stopped.

"Long time, no see, huh?" The boy grinned, his mouth no longer missing some teeth. 

"Long...time...?" Dipper's entire body froze. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. His eyes looked the boy up and down, eyebrows furrowed as he did so.

The boy hadn't changed drastically - still with the sweet smile and soft blue eye, his fashion sense still unusually antique and his voice still unusually gentle. 

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten?" The boy pouted childishly. "It's only been thirteen years." 

"Only?" Dipper narrowed his eyes. This boy was strange. "Who are you?"

"William." Will rose an eyebrow playfully. "Remember? Your 'husband'?" 

Dipper's eyes widened as he looked around the empty hallway. His hand had slapped over Will's mouth in horror before he slammed his locker with his other hand and grabbed his backpack. He glared at the boy, who only seemed amused with his reaction.

"I'm not gay!" Dipper hissed as he pulled his hand away.

"That's not what you said before." Will seemed too bemused. "We are married, you know."

"I was five!" Dipper growled in a loud whisper. "It was a childish - no, no, this still makes no sense. Who the hell are you? A student here? A stalker?"

"Your husband." Will stated simply, as if it were a fact he should know already. 

"I'm - do you see a ring around my finger?" Dipper pointed toward his empty ring finger on his left hand. "Or marriage papers?"

"Silly." Will grinned. "We were wed by my culture's standards."

"Your - " Dipper exhaled in frustration. "Look, again, I don't know who you are."

"Your body says differently." Will pointed at his chest where his heart had, in fact, been pounding in excitement. "And the fact that you clearly remember our wedding." 

Dipper slapped his hand away, glaring at him. Will didn't seem fazed in the slightest, smiling brightly at him. 

"What do you want?"

"I've come for you." Will intertwined his fingers bashfully. "I've been spending the past few years to ready our new home."

"Our...home?" Dipper swore this was a joke. "Look, sir, I really think you have the wrong person. I'm very clearly not old enough - wasn't old enough - to be married by any standards." 

Will's face remained bright and Dipper was really getting creeped out. He looked for an out, praying his sister would finally come around to give him an escape from whoever this kid was. He pulled his backpack over his shoulders.

"I can assure you, our marriage was not something that happened because you were too young. We're soulmates and you knew it even when you were five." Will's face fell slightly - the first time the boy wasn't smiling happily at him. "I promised to come back for you and I won't leave without you this time."

Dipper opened his mouth, then closed it. This kid was strange. Truthfully, it made him want to go back to that spot, that very spot in his memory that he'd been "dumped" on, and determined if it had all been a dream. He watched Will's smile fade into a small frown.

"So, let me get this straight." He watched the other watch him curiously. "You, my imaginary friend who disappeared thirteen years ago, have come back to retrieve me."

"Yes."

"And we're soulmates, so that's why we got married."

"Yes."

"You're pulling my leg." Dipper felt himself start to laugh. "Did Mabel set you up to do this?"

"Mabel had no part in it, I'm afraid." Will seemed to be getting less sad and more annoyed. "Your reluctance to allow your body to remind you is making this harder than it needs to be."

"My reluctance..." Dipper smirked. "Kid, why don't you scram? I have a lot of things I need to do and I don't have time for this." 

"When will you, then?"

"Sorry?" 

"When will you have time for this, then?" Will stared at him with a serious stare.

"Probably never." Dipper's smirk grew as he turned away. He felt his heart flutter before clenching. He stopped, clutching his chest before taking in a deep inhale. 

Will was by his side immediately, placing a gentle hand on his back and staring at him with genuine concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dipper blinked and forced himself to stand up before gently moving Will's hand off him. "Look, I don't really know..." He ran a hand over his face. "I really think you have the wrong guy."

"You continue to insist that I have the wrong person, but I can assure you I do not. Demons don't pair-mate with just anyone and we certainly don't mistake our mates for others." Will looked almost offended.

Did he just say...

"Demon?" Dipper leaned away from Will slightly. "Did you just say demon?"

"That's what I am." Will huffed. "Or have you forgotten that as well?" 

"Now I know you're crazy." Dipper shook his head, rubbing his chest. "Demons don't exist."

"You sound like someone who also says werewolves and fairies don't exist." Will watched Dipper give him a look. "You're kidding."

"Are you high? Is that it?" Dipper pulled back. 

"No, I can prove it." Will's eyebrows furrowed as his single eye glared at Dipper. "I really did wait too long to come back. I should have come back sooner."


	18. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Dipper

Dipper stared at himself in the mirror - specifically his chest. It was surreal in all the best of ways. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it go, watching his ribs disappear but his chest remained flat. Normally, he wouldn't let himself smile so freely or widely, but he could feel his cheeks begin to hurt from how happy he was. He was able to take the bandages off and...and today he was free. Today, he was himself. 

He heard a knock on the door and he turned in time to see a familiar blue head of hair pop between the crack. Soft blue eyes looked down at his chest and a smile reflecting his own spread across the demon's cheeks.

"You look quite handsome, master." Will stammered in his usually nervous voice, though it was clear the demon was happy.

"Thank you, William." Dipper still felt a little strange - having someone see him like this. He'd never been able to do something like this before and now...now it was really happening. 

Will slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him. When Dipper heard the lock click he raised an eyebrow until warm hands were sliding around his waist. He narrowed his eyes playfully at the demon's reflection in the mirror, but Will seemed too happy to mind their usual distance they kept during the day. Dipper allowed it - just this once - as he rested his hands over slender ones. Will pressed his clothed chest against Dipper's bare back, nuzzling into the crook of Dipper's neck with a happy hum. 

"How do you feel?"

"Like myself." Dipper answered smoothly. He straightened his back slightly, admiring himself in the mirror. 

While he was still a whole head shorter than Will (why the demon was so tall always escaped him), he felt high himself. It was empowering - he had it all now. His body, his confidence - and his lover. He could feel the soft vibrations of Will's purring against his skin and his smile slipped into a half-smirk. 

"You really are like an oversized cat."

He felt Will kiss his neck in response. Will's hands rubbed circles into his stomach while he lifted his hands to finish styling his hair. The demon was perfectly content in remaining around the human, smiling into soft skin as Dipper continued to get ready despite his limited mobility. Will felt his face flush when fingers brushed over his cheek.

"I have to put my shirt on, William." When Will didn't move he continued again. "Get off."

"Yes, sir." Will didn't pout like he really wanted to, but he pulled away in silent reluctance. 

Any chance to touch Dipper was what Will looked forward to. He watched Dipper tug the dress shirt over his shoulders and pull it forward. Cold cyan eyes seemed softer as Dipper buttoned the shirt up easily. Will thought he looked incredible - confidence booming unlike he'd seen Dipper sport ever before. His fingers twitched with the want to nuzzle into his master's arms. 

"We have a show tonight. Have you prepared everything already?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And made breakfast?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Good boy." Dipper turned around after finishing tucking his shirt into his pants. He lifted a hand to run through Will's hair when the demon kneeled slightly. Will's eyes drooped in bliss. "Now leave."

"Yes, sir." 

Dipper watched the demon drag himself out of the room - filled with obvious reluctance. He thought it was cute, but he'd never outwardly admit that. When the door shut he smirked at himself in the mirror. He rolled his sleeves up, leaving them crisp and neatly folded just below his elbows before turning. He grabbed his amulet off a bathroom hook and slipped it over his neck before opening the bathroom door. His dress shoes clicked against the wooden floor as he made his way down the hallway and down the stairs, smirk still in place as he spotted Will eyeing his sister curiously.

"William, go handle that errand I talked to you about before."

"Yes, mistress." Will turned, making eye contact with Dipper briefly before slipping past him. 

Dipper glanced after him before walking forward to greet his sister. She was humming happily to herself among various Valentine's Day cards. Dipper could see a stack on the other side of the table meant for him. The holiday had completely slipped his mind. 

"You couldn't wait until after we ate to handle these?"

Mabel turned and smiled at him with her signature grin.

"And miss out on such loving, admiring letters? Of course not." 

Dipper sighed softly, ignoring his stack of mail to attend to the various plates of food that sat in the center of the table. He looked around the room, awaiting Will's return. When he didn't come, or even make a sound, Dipper pursed his lips and took a bite out of a warm croissant. He chewed it, eyeing his stack with dread. What a damper on the morning.

"Where'd you send our butler off to?"

"He's running a little errand for me today." Mabel used a knife to cut open another red envelope. "Why? Did you need him?"

"Not particularly, no." Dipper chewed slowly. He hated when Mabel busied William with useless tasks - especially on days like this. 

He had been hoping with Mabel probably trying to court her Pines crush and his great-uncles being out on their own business that he and William would have some alone time for once. It certainly would make this wretched holiday bearable for once. Annoyance was only the beginning when he glared at the pile of red and white envelopes. The smell of perfume assaulted his senses and he decided he'd rather set them on fire than open a single one.

"There's one from William in there." 

Dipper turned to her with a suspicious glare, but the female twin just smiled sweetly back at him. He huffed and stood to card through the various thick envelopes to scan for familiar handwriting. 

"How're you feeling, by the way?"

"About the fact that you purposefully mixed the only letter I would have cared about among the stench of desperation? Fairly perturbed."

"Your chest, brother." Mabel rolled her eyes as she pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

"It's better. The doctor said I could begin exercising and slowly ease off wearing the binder now." Dipper's mouth twitches in a smirk when he saw his name written in beautiful cursive. It wasn't soaked in perfume, nor extra thick in a stuffed red envelope. It was simple, thin, and everything Dipper wanted. He opened the top of the envelope with his thumb, eager to see what his lover had for him. 

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you, Mabel." Dipper stared offhandedly as he pulled out the simple white paper. It was folded elegantly, not a single crease crooked and every line of writing perfectly straight. 

The writing, as per usual, was as beautiful as the writer himself. It said the usual that Dipper heard every night from the demon - of how handsome he was, of how lucky Will was to be with him, of his love for Dipper - the male twin never tired of it. He hadn't realized he was smiling until he heard Mabel giggle beside him.

"Shut up." Dipper snapped before training his smile into a scowl and tucking the letter as carefully as he could into his slacks.


	19. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Dipper  
> Comfort Snuggling

He was feeling especially horrible. Today was one of those days that made him want to grab the edge of his bookshelf and throw it to the ground. He wanted to throw his desk chair across the room, punch through his wall and end the night curled up in bed. Instead of doing anything of the sort - because he really hated the thought of him losing his temper in such a way - he quietly knocked on a dark Mahagoni door. 

It creaked open slowly after several moments of silence before opening - just enough for him to enter. He slipped inside and was immediately met with the comforting sight of several blankets and pillows heaped on a soft bed. The room was a soft blue - much like the hair color of the person it belonged to. He turned and met a curious stare from the demon as he tugged on his shirt slightly. 

"M-Master?"

"Close the door." Dipper commands and Will obeys immediately. The demon shuts the door with a quiet click before returning to look at Dipper curiously. 

Dipper inhales, then exhales. He already feels a little better just being here. He turns to meet Will's anxious eye.

"Get on the bed."

"Y-Yes, sir." Will whispers and immediately crosses the room to crawl onto his bed. 

Dipper kicks his shoes off and untucks his dress shirt - the beginnings of relief already reaching the edges of his mind from the action alone. He tries not to think about how his body frustrates him beyond comprehension as he focuses on the moment. Will curls into blankets and watches as Dipper unbuttons his shirt. He leaves his white undershirt on as he folds the shirt over the only chair in Will's room by his small desk. Dipper doesn't bother with his binder or his pants, just pulling them over his hips slightly to hide the way his sides are far more plump than he can stand. Will pulls blankets around himself as Dipper pads over to him. 

"Lay down."

"Y-Yes, sir." Will hesitantly lays down, watching Dipper with a cautious look. 

Dipper can understand the demon's concerns - it's not like he's ever done this before. For all Will knows, it could be a trick of sorts, but Dipper needs this. He needs Will now more than he ever thought he'd need the demon. 

He pulls Will's blanket off him and watches Will shiver. He then crawls under the blankets before drilling the blanket around himself. Will scoots away to give him room, but he wraps an arm around the demon's torso and pulls him close. Will's only eye widens in surprise but Dipper busies himself with nuzzling into soft hair. He likes the way Will smells - like fresh pine in winter. For some reason, Will's very existence is calming despite his anxious personality. 

Will is pressed against his chest - against his chubbier stomach and against his bindings and he forces the thought from his mind. His relief comes when Will wraps a trembling arm around his waist - until his mind attempts to supply that the demon might not actually want this. What if Will hated him? What if Will thought he were too fat? What if this would only make his endless dysphoria even worse? 

He did his best to force his thoughts away from himself as he memorized soft pine and the warmth that radiated off the demon. Oh, he loved William for longer than he could remember. Longer than Will had even known him, really. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. He likes how soft Will's bed is - silently thankful he bought all of these cushions for the tender demon in his arms. 

He knows Will is confused but he doesn't say anything. All he does is hug Will righted to him and smile. It's not forced - instead hidden from Will - and he's genuinely happy for the first time in days. 

"M-Master?"

"Just let me hold you for a little while, William." 

The demon nods under him before the air falls silent between them once more. Dipper forces his thoughts away - for the twentieth time in the past hour. They're like ghosts, constantly hiding and on the prowl. The only time he can finally breathe is when he's around the demon. 

Because Will looks at him like he's his entire world. Will blushes whenever they make eye contact. Will had a shy smile whenever Dipper compliments him. Maybe Dipper misread all of this because of his own misunderstood feelings, but he was hopeful he hadn't. He just wants Will to feel something for him to boost his ego even slightly. 

Dipper blinks groggily. He opens his eyes only slightly as he peers around the room. He's still in Will's room that he can tell. He hears the soft snores against him and looks down to see Will curled around him. Will's legs are wrapped around his own and an arm is hugging him. Will's face is pressed against his chest and Dipper smiles sleepily.

His back is beginning to hurt and he knows he'll be sore later if he doesn't take his binder off. Yet...as he looks down and returns to cuddling the demon, he decides it's worth the soreness the next day. 

Because just for a moment, Dipper forgot all about his terrible day as he once again falls asleep snuggling a warm boy.


	20. Against The Wall

It could be defined as a brush of finger tips in the hallway. 

Their relationship was the stolen kisses behind the house, the knowing glances across the room, the silent communication they held around others. 

"M-Master-ah-"

The human kisses up his neck playfully. His wrists are bound together against his chest by a strong hand as the other pulls his waist closer. The only thing he can do is gasp and expose his neck to the endless affection the boy holds for him. He's pushed against a bookshelf and the wooden shelves dig into his spine as his skin vibrates with every touch. 

"D-Dipper, w-wait-"

Lips return to his own and mute any further protests. Dipper already knows what he's trying to say and it's easily answered with a passionate kiss. The demon rumbles under him as his eyes flutter closed. He whines as fingers untuck his shirt and tease the skin on his stomach. It should be illegal for the human to be so good at making his mind foggy. 

His heart is pounding excitedly in his chest. Those fingers slip around his waist to his lower back, making him shudder at the way it sends sparks up his spine. He gasps when those warm fingers dip under the waistband of his slacks, but just barely. The human pulls back finally and gives him a playful smirk.

"Y-You're horrible."

"I know." The human leans forward and bites his lower lip. He whines when it's slowly released. 

He thinks moments like this will surely last forever in his memories. He moans when Dipper leans forward and nips his ear lobe. It should be illegal that the human knows every single sensitive spot on him, actually. He loves teasing, it's something he learned early on about the human. 

At first it was silent glances and smirks, and then it became verbal teasing. Then it was Dipper touching him, brushing fingers over his hands, resting hands on his waist, breathing against the back of his ear. And before he knew it, they were kissing and exploring skin. 

He giggled when the human pinched his sides before pouting. Dipper's blue eyes shine brightly as they meet his own. They're so full of mischief that he finally sees the relation between the twins beyond their looks. 

"Argh, n-no, don't-"

"You're ticklish." A mischievous grin spreads across the boy's lips. 

"O-Oh, no, w-wait-"

And suddenly he's laughing loudly as his sides are under attack. He's fidgeting and wiggling helplessly as his hands try to push the human off when they're free. Dipper is chuckling over him as tears prick at his eyes. He finally wriggles free, panting harshly as he looks back at the human. The warm smile he's greeted with warms his heart. 

He thinks about that moment sometimes when Dipper is cuddled around him at night. A warm chest is pressed against his back as a strong arm secures him closer. He's sleepy and his brain replays warm memories to help him drift into sleep. He can practically feel the human purring against him and it's touching. 

The fear of being caught lingers the more daring the human becomes. It's obvious Dipper has fallen hard for him. Neither has to utter the words to know they're madly in love with each other. It's shown through the small breaks in coldness that Dipper holds for him when no one's looking. It's shown through the brush of fingers against the palm of his hand when they're standing next to each other. 

Dipper brings him more things now, too. It starts with flowers, then becomes small souvenirs from his travels, to beautiful geodes and other things that Dipper finds. He loves all of them, storing them away in his dimension to keep them safe from prying eyes. 

But he can see the second glances from Mabel slowly begin and it's making him nervous. She's watching them, especially Dipper's reactions toward him, and he feels his blood run cold when she catches Dipper grip one of his fingers for a brief moment. He's talked to Dipper about it before and he says she'll never find out, but it's clear she has. Her blue eyes narrow at him and his heart sinks. 

Dipper doesn't come to his room that night. He feels his nerves tremble as the sunrise comes. He isn't greeted by the human in the morning either. And, even after he's dressed and set breakfast on the table, neither twin shoes up for the meal. He can see Stanford look questioningly at where their places were set.

"Where are the kids?"

"I think they went somewhere this morning. Mabel had been talking about figuring something out."

Will shivers but doesn't let it show. 

He waits all day for them to return. When night falls and the chain around his soul isn't tugged once, he decides to find them. It's easy to follow the magical chain through the night. It glows softly in the night under his vision until he's greeted with horror.

Mabel is unconscious on the forest floor as Dipper rests on top of her. He's still breathing, still propped up and facing some direction through half-lidded eyes. He can see a blue hue glow on some parts of Mabel's body where Dipper must be healing her. He bolts forward and Dipper sluggishly turns to look at him.

"...Will?"

"M-Master, what happened?"

The human's eyes are unfocused and Will's heart stops at the amount of blood pooled around the twins. Dipper is pale and clammy as he wraps hands around the human's cold cheeks. Dipper's eyes begin to close at the warmth and Will works quick. He pulls Dipper to the side and rips his shirt off, quick to reveal the deep wounds on the boy's chest. His breathing sputters for a moment at the sight before he presses the palm of his hand into the wound. Dipper shouts in pain before the wounds begin to glow. It's aggressive, but it works quickly. Will just hopes he's not too late. 

Mabel looks quite a bit better than Dipper, but still badly injured. Will's worst fears feel close as Dipper's body slowly goes limp. The demon hopes it's from exhaustion, and not from his Mindscape fading. He doesn't have time to check as he uses another round of magic to shock through Dipper's system. Terror grips him hard as he watches Dipper's wounds heal, but no response from the other. 

Dipper's eyes are almost closed as he stares up at Will. Will tries to get him to talk, to say anything, but the boy falls into unconsciousness. 

"D-Dipper! Dipper, c-come on, you have to stay awake!" 

He hears the soft grunt of Mabel next to them and he's only slightly grateful she's awake. He's shouting Dipper's name as he runs another round of magic through Dipper's body. He rests a hand on Dipper's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. It's a soft thud - the very thud that makes him nearly collapse in relief. He feels tears well up as he scans for any other injuries. Blood is soaking Dipper's and his clothes. He turned to see Mabel breathing steadily, although painfully. 

For a moment, Will feels the thick, fierce desire to kill her. A part of him - that actual demonic desire - boils in him as he knows this was Mabel's idea - whatever it was. She almost got them killed - his lover and herself. Dipper was his everything, and she'd nearly taken the human from him. She'd nearly taken the only reason he'd stayed in this terrible dimension. 

He forces that fury down. It could have been an accident. It could have been a misunderstanding. He needs to exercise control. He needs to get them home. He needs to get the truth.

He lifts Dipper into his arms and uses the last of his magic to lift Mabel and hold her close. His eyes constantly look over his lover's body for any sign of decline. Dipper doesn't move in his arms, but he does breathe and it makes Will relax. 

When they get home, it's a blur. It's Stanford and Stanley rushing out and demanding to know what happened. It's Will telling them the twins were injured when he got there. It's Will rushing to help the elder twins get them inside and into Stanford's lab. And it's Will standing by Dipper's unconscious body and watching every move Stanford made carefully when it pertained to the boy. 

Stanford would glance at him suspiciously, but he didn't care. After this, he was taking the boy. He didn't care if they liked it or not later, he wasn't letting Dipper get injured like this again. Dipper was his and he fully intended to get him out of this horrid dimension once and for all. 

The next morning, thanks to both Will's magic and Stanford's medical abilities, the twins were patched up. Bandages were secure around Dipper's core and around Mabel's arms and one of her legs. Will hadn't left the room once during the night, eyes locked onto the boy with a determined stare. The monitor beeped with the steady heartbeat and Will watched that chest rise and fall. 

He slips his hand under Dipper's. It's cool, but not like it was - no, not that cold, terrifying feeling in the forest. He lifts it and kisses Dipper's knuckles softly before pressing the palm of Dipper's hand against his cheek. Oh, he wished the boy would just wake up already. He'd break these chains and take the boy with him right then and there. 

They'd never look back. 

He just wants Dipper to tease him like he always did. He wants to feel warm hands against his body. He hates waiting. He uses the touch to charge his way into Dipper's mindscape. It's still dull, and a little faded, but it's there. 

Will looks around, thankful that memories of him are still prominent. He doesn't see a manifestation of Dipper, but he knows he's in a dream state. When he pulls away, he's met with Mabel's eyes on him. He narrows his eyes and carefully places Dipper's hand on the table.

"You." Will growls lowly. 

"I should be saying the same to you." Mabel's voice is dangerous. "You've made him weak."

"And you tested this by going against a beast that neither of you c-could handle?" Will bared his fangs as he hissed. 

"He could have handled it before you came along and made him soft." 

"I did b-nothing wrong. You nearly got him killed b-because of your jealousy." 

"My jealousy? I'm not jealous of your disgusting feelings for him." Mabel winced as she tried to move. "Stay away from him. We have big plans and we don't need you getting in the way."

"B-Big plans? You would have died in that forest if it hadn't been for me. The only reason he is alive r-right now is because I healed him, and the only reason you weren't eaten by w-wolves last night is because I decided to take you home for him." Will's voice was dark. "Don't mistake my taking you home for thinking I wouldn't kill you right now if it weren't for him." 

Mabel glared at him, but fear was clear behind those eyes. Will just turned back to Dipper and intertwined their fingers together. 

"Your b-big plans won't work without my powers, anyway." Will continued. "I am only under his control. If something happened to him, you'd be here - alone and powerless like you've always been without him." 

He knew it was a harsh jab, but he didn't care. His anger was poisonous. He just stared down at Dipper, wishing he would wake up already. He heard Mabel lay back down. He no longer feared the family. He no longer feared being caught. He only cared about the boy on the bed, chest bare as he waited.


	21. Forgive and Forget - Or At Least Try To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse

UNFINISHED STANDALONE FIC

A story in which Dipper Gleeful is the nerdy loser and Will Cipher is the boy everyone desires - or is it? 

\--

Dipper pushed his glasses up and sighed. Truthfully, he didn't want to go to school today - or any day, for that matter. He would rather spend the day in his great-uncle's laboratory building or with his other great uncle in the capital building running the town government. Anywhere but where he was actually supposed to go - high school. 

It's not that he disliked learning. Oh no, he loved it. Reading the thickest science manuals Stanford owned was his favorite pastime and he loved working as a science assistant in adjusting the ABO genetics in rats as they tried to unlock the secrets of their genetic codes. This - this was what he loved.

High school? Not so much. 

As an alpha, Dipper didn't have much going for him. He was scrawny, his scent was weak, and he was...well, in his own opinion, quite an eyesore. The other alphas in the school had bulked up considerably, assaulting his nose with thick, dominant scents and raucous laughter that made his ears hurt when they echoed throughout the hallways. Most were athletes, some were leaders in student government, but he...well, he ran the school science club - his only safe haven in the entire area. 

His sister, unlike him, was extremely popular and loved the attention. She was also an alpha, but quite a bit more desirable and entirely flirtatious. She got what she wanted and he admired her for it. She never forgot about him, always by his side whenever they weren't bickering over something ridiculous. 

The only other thing that made the entire school experience bearable was the boy Dipper had fallen for so hard for that his heart stopped sometimes upon just looking at him. 

Will Cipher was the boy - the omega - that everyone wanted. He was gentle, he was adorable, and his scent was one of the sweetest things Dipper had ever been able to smell. Of course, this was probably how everyone felt around him, but Dipper was sure he was in love. Somehow, in some way, Will was the love of his life - he was sure of it. The hard part was...well, Will rarely talked to him. They had been close friends when they were younger, but things changed. Puberty hit and once it did, Will had immediately found himself among the more popular groups in the school and Dipper...well, he hadn't even had his first rut yet.

Much to the alpha's dismay, it meant his puberty had been pushed back slightly. His doctor had assured him it would come within the month, but Dipper had been discouraged. His only indication that there was, in fact, hope came from the looks some omegas gave him that day as he sat in class. His scent had changed, although only slightly, but he was actually getting attention for once. He pushed his glasses up and opened his locker before sighing when everything fell out. Among scattered papers were various alphas laughing and sneering at him in the hallway. He released a low sigh before bending over to pick them up.

"Hey, Gleeful, why don't you try taking an omega role? Maybe another alpha will mistake you for one and finally mate with you!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes and shoved his papers into his backpack. Hilarious - it wasn't like he hadn't heard that one before. Among the alphas, Dipper spotted apologetic blue eyes and he turned away to close his locker and walk away. 

Yeah, Will had been his best friend and his first love. 

They'd been much more than that once, too. 

Dipper could hear the alphas still laughing as he continued walking. They were so ignorant. Alphas and alphas could mate and, no, one didn't need to be an "omega" to do so. Ignorant bigots.

Dipper's shoulders slumped when he snuck into the science section of the library. Ah, this was heaven on earth...well, the closest he could get when he couldn't go to Stanford's lab, anyway. He immediately ran the tips of his fingers along worn books, smiling to himself when they creaked from the gentle touch. They were dusty and smelled entirely of old paper - his favorite. He pulled one out gently, smiling to himself when he cracked the book open and listened to the way it crackled open. He didn't have to read the first few pages to know this was the one he'd take home today. 

"Y-You r-really haven't changed, huh?" 

Dipper jumped and closed the book quickly before hiding it behind him. Before him stood the very gentle omega that he'd done his best to avoid.

"I-I thought I might find you here." Will took a step forward, offering a soft smile. 

Dipper glanced behind the omega before looking at Will again. He didn't say a word as he shouldered his backpack. He shouldn't be caught talking with Will - that could be bad for him. Really bad. 

"I-I heard your rut is going to finally come this month." Will continued gently. "I-I bet you're really excited, right?" 

Dipper remained silent, unsure if he should walk past Will or just back into the main aisle and leave that way. Maybe the latter would be better. He could avoid most of the other alphas that way if they followed Will in there. His best bet was to take the book - the librarian told him he could have anything he wanted. The back way would definitely be better - less people, less likely to run into others. 

Will took another step forward and Dipper got a whiff of his scent. His stomach flopped and he swallowed before taking an anxious step back. He felt ridiculous suddenly, thinking about how he probably looked. He sported baggy clothes and crooked glasses, and he'd been chewing his lip nervously throughout the day. On the inside, his heart still ached from the obvious betrayal Will held by ignoring him when high school had come and gone, leaving him the center of attention and leaving Dipper behind. Dipper, who had always loved Will. Will should have loved him and stayed with him because he was the one he was supposed to be with. Will was supposed to be his. 

Dipper, who was now treating Will like he was a possession. That was the final straw for the alpha as he turned on his heel and left the omega behind. He couldn't do that - not to Will. He wasn't going to be like the other alphas. No omega was an object of possession. He heard Will squeak something after him, but he quickly moved through the bookshelves. He could hear Will's footsteps attempt to run after him, but he slipped through the backdoor that few knew about before making his way to his car. His sister had another take her home (probably that really pretty omega she liked, if he remembered correctly), so he was free to leave when he pleased - or, right now. He threw his backpack into the passenger side of his car before starting the car and throwing it in reverse. He could see Will stand by the door with a hurt frown as he drove away and he ignored the pang in his heart as he drove on. 

He didn't deserve an omega like Will. 

When he made it home, he walked into the tidy manor and breathed a sigh of relief. He could hear Mabel and Stan yelling back and forth at each other about something that was probably illegal, and Stan's lab coat was missing which meant he was at his lab either downstairs or a handful of minutes away. He trudged up the stairs, backpack in tow as his muscles protested the movement. There was no doubt about it - his rut was definitely coming. 

It would start with muscle soreness, then he'd get really tired, then he'd get...well, lustful, and then he'd have to miss school for a week. Luckily, the school had been informed by his doctor so he was fine when it happened. And, truly, a part of him was happy to finally be able to experience it. He pushed his door open, smiling at his organized room as he trudged in. He plopped his backpack next to his desk and stretched his arms above his head before making his way in front of a full-length mirror by his closet. He grimaced at himself before pulling his baggy shirt off. His eyes fell to the clear lack of prominent abs or muscle that others had, but he flexed slightly in hopes that something - anything - had formed. The doctor had promised once he started feeling signs of fatigue, he'd be slowly showing signs of alpha muscle formation.

He swore there was a centimeter difference in his arm girth. Dipper hummed to himself happily, pretending to flex imaginary muscles as he smiled at himself in the mirror. Next, he'd just have to get rid of his glasses - or, rather, finally start wearing his contacts. And then he'd buy new clothes once his rut was over. He decided his rut would be the deciding factor for his confidence - something the doctor told him not to wait for but...he was excited. Stan and Mabel had promised to take him shopping after and he swore he would finally fix himself. 

His eyes, mistakenly, wandered to the Polaroid taped to the edge of the mirror. His smile faltered when he stared at the photo for a moment longer than he should have. On it was a picture of him kissing Will on the cheek and them both smiling brightly. Back when he thought he'd marry the boy if his dreams. Dipper turned away and walked off, ignoring the picture as he plucked the discarded shirt and slipped it over his head. 

He tried not to think too closely about what Will wanted or why he cared about Dipper's rut. Will never showed up that night and the alpha had tried not to look back since. 

The next day, Will had avoided him like normal. Well, until after school once more. The omega had snuck up behind Dipper as he was switching books. Dipper had decided to return an older book he'd finished days ago and exchange it for another - this one being a little farther from the science section of the library and focused on the college application portion. He was excited for college - deciding that he'd find the actual love of his life there. He'd bulk up, he'd fix his scent, and he'd find the love of his life. He'd get an omega boyfriend at the very least, anyway. 

Dipper had been tipped off by the sudden sweet scent behind him and turned around in time to see Will smiling softly at him. He glanced around, again aware that Will and he were alone - for the time being, anyway. 

"P-Preparing for college?" Will's gentle eyes glanced down at the book in Dipper's hands before meeting his own clear eyes. "Where are you going?"

Dipper pursed his lips and looked around. This wasn't a good idea, but he didn't know why Will was even talking to him. Should he talk back? No, it would only make him feel worse, probably. Plus, those alphas might be looking for him. It would be better to avoid the imminent heartache and stay safe. Dipper tried to walk away again, only for a hand to quickly grab his. He bristled, turning around to watch Will's eyes meet his in silent panic. 

"Dipper, p-please." 

The alpha looked down at their hands and then back up at Will. What did he want? What was so important after all this time? He wrenched his hand away despite his heart's protest, but didn't walk away. He stared at Will, waiting for the omega to explain himself. He hated how his skin was tingling from where Will had touched him. 

"I-I just want to talk." 

"About?" He cleared his throat when his voice squeaked. 

"Th-That night." Will's eyes were pleading.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a long time ago." Dipper looked away, scanning for anyone that might see them together. "Forgive and forget." 

"Dipper." 

"Just call me Mason." Dipper looked at the omega with a frown. "Don't call me that."

"Th-that's your nickname, though. You...I used to call you th-that all the time." Will looked genuinely hurt and a part of Dipper hoped it hurt even a fraction of how he'd felt that night. 

"It's meant for my friends and family." Dipper took a step back. "So just call me Mason if you need to speak with me."

Will's eyes watered and he sniffled, making Dipper's heart sink even further. He stiffened before glancing around the library nervously. 

"O-Okay, okay, you can call me Dipper if it means that much to you." Dipper took a hesitant step forward and gently placed a hand on Will's shoulder. It was clear he was trying to avoid touching him for too long to avoid his scent lingering, which only served to make Will even more upset. 

"Will, hey, it's okay. Really!" Dipper stiffened when he saw a couple of alpha's poke their heads around the back section of the library curiously. Will's distressed scent had caused a clear alertness in the alphas around, making Dipper even more stressed. 

"Y-You're mad at me, aren't you?" Will rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Th-That's why I'm not your friend anymore, right?" 

"N-No! You're my friend! You are!" Dipper felt a cold shudder run down his spine when he smelled the angered scents of the alphas approaching. Oh, this was not good. This was really not good. "I-I gotta go!"

"Go where, Gleeful?" 

Dipper froze. He didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him. Will's eyes widened as he saw Dipper's look of pure terror.

"Making an omega like Will cry, huh? You're even worse than I thought." 

Will quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head at the other alphas to stop them, but it was clear Dipper's fate had been sealed. It wasn't long before Dipper's shirt collar was lifted and he was carried out. The last thing he heard was Will's apologetic cry before he regretted ever even meeting the omega. 

He didn't come to school for a few days after that. His face hurt and his body ached. Mabel had brought him home his homework and turned it in for him as well. He had ice on his face and body several times a day and Stan hadn't said anything about him being foolish - it's not like he could have avoided it. 

When he felt better, he went to Stanford's lab. His great-uncle wrote excuse notes to the school, who accepted it reluctantly as Dipper spent his time learning under Stanford's careful eye. 

Stanford hadn't asked what happened and Dipper didn't tell him. The elder alpha just made a soft eyepatch for Dipper's wounded eye and allowed Dipper all the time he wanted in his lab. The younger alpha didn't say much, instead spending his time doing his own experimentations on genetics. He focused on trying to understand why his growth had been so slow in coming and maybe, just maybe, helping others like him. 

Eventually, Dipper found himself groaning in his room. His fingers pressed into his skull, hoping to relieve the throbbing pain that pulses through his skull. Even worse, his entire body felt so uncomfortably hot. Blood pooled in his gut and the need to find a mate clawed through his gut. Relief came in the form of his own hand as he gasped for air when he touched himself. He growled, alarmed to hear the ferocious sound of a guttural warning that he'd never been able to do before. 

His family had recognized it immediately, offering food and allowing the young alpha his privacy throughout the week. Dipper was amazed at how much had changed in so little a time, but the rut seemed to never end. By the time he'd finally felt relief, he'd collapsed and slept for two days straight. 

He'd been gone for close to a month before he finally returned to school. He still sported an eyepatch over his eye and he was weary of being near anyone and anything for too long. Omegas were actually looking at him then, interests piqued when his newfound scent reached them. Even he had to admit, the combination of the eyepatch and his now musty scent mixed well with his appearance. He'd started wearing his contacts (or rather, contact) to avoid pressure being put on his nose from his glasses. His hair was slightly ruffled from the eyepatch strap and he'd bought button up shirts to avoid having to pull shirts over his head. 

A lot had changed and Dipper didn't miss the way omegas looked at him. He ignored them, just as he always did, but he did enjoy the attention. He'd even seen one trip over themselves while staring at him. Mabel had walked with him, even snickering to him about how everyone was staring at him. For once, Dipper felt like he deserved to walk next to his sister and it made him feel powerful. 

The only problem came when the alphas cane around. He immediately went on the defensive - bristling and pressing into his sister when they passed. They didn't even seem to look at him. Dipper's heart raced. That meant...that meant they didn't recognize him? He felt himself smile and his sister rose an eyebrow at him. She'd be there to protect him if need be but he couldn't help the happy smile at, for once, not being the school loser. 

His last obstacle was avoiding Will. The omega looked horrified upon seeing him the first time. Guilt and horror reached the omega's eyes, but Dipper didn't look at him for long. A part of him had actually come to hate Will that day. A part that sparked fury when he saw the omega and he immediately looked away. It was Will's fault. It was all Will's fault. It was Will's fault for leaving him behind. It was Will's fault for not showing up that night. It was Will's fault for everything. 

Dipper never wanted to talk to the omega again. 

That day, Dipper didn't go to the library. He went straight to his locker to grab everything he needed for home. He was exhausted and Mabel had insisted she drive him home until he adjusted to his temporary one-eyed vision. He appreciated it and decided not to make her wait too long. 

The familiarly sweet scent approached and he slammed his locker shut and started walking away. 

He didn't hear footsteps walk after him this time. 

When he was home, he relaxed into the couch of the lower living room and let out a low sigh. He didn't have too much longer before he'd need to start applying for school. Luckily, the school had pardoned all of his time off and he was still very much in the running for his top university because he'd made sure to keep his grades up. Things were going to be okay. He wouldn't let anything ruin his chances. 

He smiled at the ceiling. He wondered if he'd find his future mate in class or a college party. Would they be handsome and soft? Would they like his interests, too? Would they go on dates to coffee shops and sit under the stars? The alpha rumbled as he thought about a future with an unknown shadow. Would he get married in college? Probably not. He sighed when he thought about how different college would be - how great it would be. A fresh start. 

He heard the doorbell ring before he heard the clicking of Mabel's shoes on the floor. 

"Don't everyone get up at once."

Dipper snorted but stayed seated, eye half-lidded as he kicked his feet back and forth in the couch. He had homework to attend to, but he needed a small break. 

"Oh."

Dipper turned and looked curiously in the direction Mabel had gone. 

"Really?" 

He heard whispering before Mabel had called his name. He groaned and forced himself up before trotting to the door. The second his eyes met soft eyes he immediately turned around and walked away. 

"Dipper!" Mabel scolded, but he kept walking. He slipped into the kitchen and pretended he hadn't been called at all. 

"Dipper, come here!" Mabel growled from down the hallway out of sight, but the male alpha just avoided the call. His heart was clawing through his chest and his stomach churned. 

He wasn't supposed to get excited seeing him at the door. He hated him. If anything, he should march to the door and tell him never to come around again. To never speak or look at him again. But he remained where he was, glued to the spot as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. Will was the reason he had to wear this eyepatch. Will was the reason he had been so miserable. Will was the reason he'd been bullied. 

So why was he here?

"I'm sorry, I guess he's just really busy." Mabel lied - a very clear lie - but Dipper heard Will say something. 

"Look, I'm not going to lie, I don't think you should be coming around here." 

Will said something. 

"Because those Alphas that follow you around are the reason he can't see out of his eye right now. I think Dipper's been through enough." 

He could hear Will's voice turned pleading and Dipper pursed his lips. Why wouldn't he just leave? He forced himself to walk forward and face the omega. He wouldn't hide anymore. It's been a month and he was different now. He was going to be an alpha now. His sister looked at him and he nodded once before standing in front of the omega. His back was stiff as he glared at the omega in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry." 

He felt Mabel shift and he looked at her to assure her he would be fine. She nodded and walked away, glancing back before disappearing. He turned to look back at William with a clenched jaw. His heart, betraying his anger, thumped wildly at the sight of the boy. 

"There's no need to apologize. What happened happened." 

"B-But it was my fault for getting upset." Will slouched slightly. "I-I just - I'm so sorry." 

Dipper instinctually looked behind Will. The omega caught it and shook his head.

"N-No one followed me, I promise. I made sure of it."

Dipper didn't trust that as he continued to look around the porch. When he was satisfied, he stepped back into the house and looked at Will with a tight frown.

"I accept your apology." Will relaxed until - "Now leave."

"W-What?"

"Leave. I'm not taking my chances with someone possibly seeing you here." 

Will opened his mouth and closed it. It was clear he wanted to say something - anything - but Dipper just stared at him with a stern glare. 

"P-Please, I'm-I'm very sorry."

"I know. I accepted your apology. Now go." 

"C-Can we just...can we talk?" 

"There's nothing to discuss." Dipper's scent was beginning to betray his own thoughts as well. They stared at each other for a long moment and Dipper felt it. 

That small darkness of hatred felt ridiculous now as he focused on soft eyes and gentle frown. He'd loved this boy his entire life. He'd given everything to him. In that moment, his instincts betrayed his thoughts and he stepped to the side, giving Will a clear in.

"You know where to go." Dipper didn't make eye contact as he avoided Will's eyes. The omega carefully walked in, eyes fixed to Dipper as he watched the alpha close the door behind them.

This was such a bad idea. He could even see Mabel stare at him in shock from across the house as Will walked up the staircase. He shook his head to his sister and she watched her brother make the same mistake he always did - let the omega right back into his heart. 

He followed Will into his room. He kept the door open as he plopped himself at his desk. The bed creaked where Will sat down. He was thankful he'd cleaned his sheets and room after his rut or this would be even more uncomfortable.

"S-So I um..." Will wrung his hands nervously. "H-how have you...been?" 

"Good." Dipper glanced at the door, waiting to hear his sister's careful footsteps up the stairs. 

"Th-that's good." Will tapped his feet on the floor. 

Silence hung between them and Dipper was sure of it then - he shouldn't have let Will in. He wondered how long this would last before Will finally left. Maybe he should tell the omega to leave. This was a bad idea. He was so stupid for doing this. Stupid alpha hormones. Stupid feelings. Stupid-

"I-I'm sorry I didn't show up that n-night." Will looked down at his hands. "I-I'm...I know you hate me for it." 

Dipper didn't say a word. 

"A-And...And I know your family probably hates me, too." 

Silence.

"I-I was just...I was scared a-and...and it had been a big commitment." 

"I'm aware." Dipper tapped his fingers along his desk. "I don't hold it against you anymore." Lie. "You didn't want it, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I-It's not that I-I didn't want it." Will curled his fingers and then relaxed them. "I just...I didn't...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We were able to remove the paperwork and it all worked out." 

Will tensed and Dipper could smell the bitterness that threatened to overpower the boy's scent. 

"I-I um...I wanted to talk about that."

Dipper sighed and stared at the omega. Will swallowed and looked up at him.

"D-Dipper, will you p-please consider being my alpha again?" Will's voice caught. "I-I mean M-Mason." 

Dipper stared at him in shock. He just stared at the omega for a long time, eyebrows furrowed. Will continued quickly.

"I-I know it's sudden and - and you're p-probably wondering why b-but it's - it's important."

"How so?"

"Th-There's...another alpha trying to court me." Will looked pained. "H-He's been talking to my parents and I don't want to mate him. H-He's persistent and - and I just-"

"So you want me, the alpha you rejected, to pretend to mate you just so you won't have to mate someone else who's making the same mistake that I did?"

Will visibly cringed. 

"I-I...it's not...like that I just..."

"You haven't talked to me properly since that night when you didn't show up to sign the papers." Dipper felt anger boil in his gut. "You ditch on the night we'd be officially considered mates and then you avoid me. You get your first heat and you're surrounded by alphas and leave me behind. And now, because someone is trying to court you, you want my help?" 

"I-I-"

"Just ghost them like you did me." Dipper hissed. "That shouldn't be too hard, should it?" 

Will looked on the verge of tears. The alpha sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry." He let his hands fall into his lap. "But I'm not doing that."

"P-Please, Dipper."

"No. You have plenty of other alphas to ask that of." Dipper forced himself to look at the omega. "I'm sorry, but that's not something I want to get involved with."

"W-What if it wasn't fake?" 

"Sorry?"

"W-What...what if you actually mated me?" Will wrung his hands nervously as he turned his attention to the floor. "N-Not pretending, but actual mating?"

"You're willing to do that just to avoid this guy?"

"M-More than that." 

The alpha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry but...no." Will looked at him with eyes full of tears. "I want my mate to love me the same way I love them. I don't want a loveless mating bond."

"I-It wouldn't be loveless."

"It would be." 

"You s-still love me, d-don't you?" Will sniffled. "You n-never stopped loving me, even a-after that night." 

The alpha opened his mouth and closed it. The omega pressed further.

"I-I love you, too. Th-That's why I'm asking this of you and no one else." 

"You don't love me, you're just familiar with me." Dipper adjusted his eyepatch slightly. "A lot has changed since then. I'm not the same kid you liked back when we were younger."

"Th-Then show me." Will scooted a little off the bed to be closer to Dipper. "Sh-Show me everything that's changed. I-I want to see your interests and h-hobbies. I-I want to watch your movies a-and do whatever y-you like to do." 

Dipper had been bluffing - he hadn't changed a lot. Other than the eyepatch and his recent change in style due to his recent predicament, the only thing that had changed was his motivation to leave their town. He wanted to get as far away from Will as he could and now the very omega that he'd avoided to prevent another heartbreak was begging for him again. Normally, people would like this kind of stuff, wouldn't they? 

Dipper was all too confused on how to move forward. 

"P-Please, Dipper. I'll do a-anything to make you trust me again. I'd - I'd sign those mating p-papers right now if you had them." 

Dipper could see Mabel poke around the corner and he sighed. 

"I'll think about it." 

Will smiled brightly.

"You will?"

"That's not a yes." Dipper snapped softly. "It's definitely not any form of affirmation." 

Will was happy regardless, and it made Dipper even more upset. 

"What's so bad about this other alpha, anyway?" 

"H-He...I just...it's not the same."

"Not the same?"

"That was...b-between us." Will wrung his hands between his legs. "We were...it was so different. So...much nicer." 

Dipper humphed in response. 

"I-I...I want that again, Mason." Will pursed his lips slightly. "I-I want us...to be something again. T-To go back to how we were."

Dipper sighed and looked away. Mabel looked at him curiously and he shook his head, indicating he didn't need her. She nodded and left, though he knew she was probably still trying to listen in. His heart was thudding, telling him something his brain was telling him not to do. How long had he been in love with the omega in front of him? How long had he dreamed of finally being with him again? Dipper pursed his lips and tapped his foot.

"Three dates."

"W-What?"

"Three dates. Take me on three dates, and if things feel the same that they were before, I'll think about it." 

Dipper watched Will's face brighten.

"But if I don't think it's the same, or if I don't think we're compatible anymore, then it's over. You don't talk to me, you don't look at me, you leave me alone." 

"O-Okay." Will seemed hesitant. 

"And don't talk to me at school. Don't look at me or approach me. I'm not going to deal with your alpha followers." That was for his own safety. 

The omega nodded. 

"A-And if the three dates go w-well, you'll s-sign the mating papers?"

"I'll sign them and we can be official mates." Dipper watched Will sniffle and grin. 

"Th-Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Dipper huffed. "Just go home. I have things I need to do."

"H-Homework?"

"Yep." Dipper walked to the door, hearing Will follow him. 

"D-Do you need help? D-Doing it? I a-already finished it."

"No, it's fine." Dipper watched Mabel attempt to casually walk up the stairs, as if pretending she hadn't heard a thing. He gave her a knowing look and she smirked at him. 

He had a feeling this just wouldn't end well.


	22. The Tear in My Heart

Will was never one to double take at humans. They were usually so horrendously boring - not in a bad way! - and he just didn't find most of them all that interesting. Don't get him wrong - he loved humanity! They accomplished so much together, put words to love and made truly incredible things! But...as a potential mate? Well, unfortunately, that was a completely different story. Will had once thought one or two were interesting, but never enough for him to double take.

Well, until it hits him. 

He sees combed yet fluffy brown hair and bored teal eyes look at him with disinterest before turning back to the girl beside him.

Wait - Did that human just see him? 

Will blinked and turned around, watching the boy continue on his walk. He floated back into the boy's view, watching him raise an eyebrow in question. He - he saw him? 

"Yes, I can see you." The boy huffed, as if this wasn't the first time this had happened. The girl beside him followed his gaze, though it was clear she couldn't see the floating demon. She seemed to believe her companion, however, and turned back to him. 

"Another one?" She sighed.

"Always, sister dearest."

"Why can't they just leave you alone? They really are such a nuisance." 

Will was completely in awe at this point. The boy rolled his eyes and just continued to walk past Will as if he were just some unimportant bother. This - this was incredible. A human couldn't see him - there was no way. No human had ever seen him without assistance - of which he normally gave of he needed something. 

Even more interesting was the boy's clear disinterest in even speaking to him. He blinked once, then again, staring ahead before he finally turned to watch the boy and his sister continue walking down the dusty path. He was wearing a cape that flapped with every step the boy made. Will stared at the star design that was stitched on it, recognizing the symbol immediately. 

Tent of Telepathy. 

He had always thought it was a hoax with a cult following - just like any other. He'd never personally looked into their shows, but now he really wished he had. He wondered how far these twins really went - or at least the boy (it was Max, wasn't it? Some human 'M' name for sure) - in being able to see him. Did this boy have access to the Mindscape as well? Did he know who he was? It was all so very interesting. 

Will watched the boy turn to side-eye him before scoffing and turning back forward. 

Interesting indeed. 

Will had decided to gather as much information on the twins as he could. He'd read Mindscapes, watched memories of their shows, read articles about their lives - anything he could use of interest. 

The second time Will met Dipper Gleeful, the boy was sitting in the middle of the forest on a fallen tree. The heels of his shoes were resting into the cracks of the bark as he flipped through a book - an older romance novel, which was also fascinating. Will floated forward, watching the boy sigh dramatically before his wrist went slack and the demon was met with half-lidded teal eyes once more.

"You're awfully persistent, aren't you?" Dipper sounded horribly annoyed, as if Will were interrupting something important. 

"I'm...curious." 

"Isn't everyone?" Dipper lifted the book back up, continuing to read where he'd left off. Will floated closer, carefully seating himself next to the human. His tiny black legs and arms held onto the tree with a little more difficulty than Dipper's easy slouch. 

"Is there something you need?" 

Will met Dipper's eyes and cleared his throat. 

"I...uh..." Will fidgeted slightly. "You're a psychic...aren't you?" 

"That's what the signs on the side of the road say, yes." 

Will nervously drummed his fingers along the rotting bark. 

"And you can see...magical beasts?"

"You tell me." Dipper let out a puff of air before shutting his book. He pursed his lips as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Will watched Dipper rest his legs against the bark once more in interest. 

"Do you...know who I am?"

"You're a dream demon." Dipper shrugged. "By the looks of your power signature...William Cipher, yes?"

"I-yes." Will blinked in astonishment. 

"Yes, I've heard of you."

"And?"

"And I don't find you all that interesting." Dipper hopped off the fallen tree. Will could see Dipper tug his cape around his shoulders to reposition it before turning to give him a bored glance. 

Will could only stare back in shock. The human just snorted before leaving him behind once again. Will quickly pushed off the tree himself, floating forward quickly to match the boy's pace.

"You don't find me all that interesting?" Will suddenly felt fairly...offended. If Dipper had heard about him, he should know that Will was more than just a dream demon - he was an all-powerful being of pure energy. He could take down entire civilizations with a blink of an eye.

"Compared to other demons I've seen, you don't look all that impressive." As if punctuating this, Dipper looked him up and down before shrugging. 

"Looks aren't everything you know." Will insisted. Why did this matter so much to him?

"Oh, I'm sure." 

"I-I can do many great things. I've destroyed entire universes." 

"So have other demons."

"I've...I can manipulate mindscapes!"

"I've seen some demons manipulate time and reality."

"I can do that, too!"

"So you're not all that special." 

Will swerved and floated in front of the boy then, forcing Dipper to stop. He was genuinely irritated now. How dare this human say he wasn't impressive. Will was practically the King of demons. His power was limitless. His control over humankind could be implemented whenever he wanted. Dipper just tilted his head with a wide smirk.

"Aw, you're not all worked up over that, are you?" 

This human was definitely something special - as in, incredibly infuriating. No human had ever spoken to him like this. He'd always been respected or revered - never this. He'd never demanded respect before, or even expected it, but he felt the need to show this human exactly who he was talking to. 

"You're talking to an all-powerful demon, human." Will's brow lowered in frustration. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"So could a bear." Dipper suddenly reached forward and poked Will in the bowtie. Will's eye widened in surprise as he lifted tiny black hands to touch where the boy had poked him. "Tad Strange is even more interesting than you."

"Tad Strange can't do anything but manipulate visual reality."

"Says the demon who has yet to do anything impressive whatsoever." Dipper hummed. "At least Tad has a human form."

"No, he has a visualized human form. He doesn't actually have a form any different than mine."

"And I'm guessing you could actually make a true flesh-and-blood human form?" 

"Of course." Will waved his hand dismissively. "That's simple." 

"I'm sure." 

Will narrowed his eye slightly at the human. Dipper just side-stepped him and continued on his way. The demon watched him go with a frown. Oh, he'd show that little brat something! 

So, Will did something he normally didn't do - he looked into the desires of a human. This part of the brain - well, Will usually avoided it. Often times he just felt embarrassment seeing what humans desired and lusted for. But with this human, he wanted to know everything. Dipper wanted impressive? He'd show him impressive. 

He'd found his way into the boy's Mindscape easily, but maneuvering was the hard part. Dipper's mind did not come without its traps. It was the trickiest mind Will had probably ever been through. Even worse - Will had to figure out what was truth and what was a false manipulation. When he got to Dipper's desires, there were multiple safeguards. Will could see right through some of them - but others were a little harder to decipher. 

He knew Dipper would purposefully use some guards from the romance novel he'd been reading earlier - which did prove difficult. However, Will finally made it into an area that Dipper had left unattended - and he knew it was by accident. Will wrapped tiny black fingers around a knob of a door before turning it and opening it slowly. 

What he saw inside made his eye upturn in overwhelming amusement. 

The third time Will and Dipper came into each other's presence was, as many described, a very odd experience. Mabel had been present this time, as it was after their show. Dipper had been propped up against the tent, jotting down notes from the performance as Will strolled up to the boy.

"Gleeful."

"Cipher." Dipper continued staring down at the journal he held, not giving Will the attention the demon so rightfully deserved.

"Your show was mediocre, as per usual." 

"I'm glad you think so - hopefully you won't come for another."

Will scoffed but waited. Dipper still wasn't looking at him, just continued to scratch along the paper of his journal. Will waited in anxious anticipation as Dipper continued to write and write and write. 

"What's so interesting about your notes?" Will started to tap his foot. 

"They're more attention-grabbing than you, for starters." 

Will was about to say something before an idea struck him. He smirked before slowly sauntering forward, closing the distance between them. Dipper stiffened slightly before relaxing in a facade. 

"What's the matter, human?"

"You're invading my space. That would be annoying for anyone." 

Will used his finger to gently force Dipper's attention up from his book and the look of pure shock on the human's face made his synthetic heart flutter. Dipper's mouth opened slightly as he took in Will and the demon's smirk grew when Dipper's face slowly began to flush. 

"S-Stop touching me." Dipper suddenly huffed, slapping Will's hand off him. Dipper turned away, his eyes purposefully avoiding looking at the demon.

All the work Will had done to acquire this form was worth it when he saw how flustered the human was - for once. 

"Cat got your tongue, Gleeful?"

Dipper scoffed before pressing off the wall and gently shoving past Will. Will just watched the boy hide his face by turning away from the demon's sight. 

"As if, Cipher. I just have...better things to be doing right now." Dipper stammered as he quickly walked away. 

Will had finally won something with this boy. 

It was simple - Dipper really was a romantic in every way. Will had just taken the form of various types of fantasies Dipper had, formed them together in a respectable human form, and practiced walking. It wasn't hard at all - but Dipper had finally stopped being an insufferable child long enough for Will to find him...well, a little cute. Not too much. 

But Dipper's reaction was just enough to make Will want to push the boy even more. In fact, Will wanted to see just how far he could go. 

The fourth time they'd come together, the boy was wearing vampire teeth and dressed in only a slightly different variation of his normal clothes. His cape was all black, and he sported a white button up shirt instead of a blue one. His hair had some temporary white dye on the sides and Will thought he looked quite humorous - if humans actually thought vampires looked like that, anyway. 

"Mabel, really, we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Dipper called from outside the manor. He was standing on the porch, looking at his watch with a scowl. If Will had learned anything about observing the boy - he hated being late which, unfortunately for him, his sister always was. 

"It's called being fashionably late, brother! I'm almost done, anyway!" His sister's voice yelled from the inside of the manor.

Will took the opportunity to make his way up the wooden porch stairs, smirking when Dipper whipped around at the sound. The boy immediately narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"What do you want, Cipher?"

"Is that any way to treat a trick-or-treater?" Will purred as he walked closer to the human. "I'm here for a treat."

Dipper rolled his eyes then before walking toward the door. Will watched him reach around into the manor and pull out a tiny wrapped package. It was colorful an oddly loud as Dipper tossed it to him. Will caught it easily before looking down to see a ridiculous punny name typed across it. 

"There you go. Now leave."

"That's not what I meant by treat." Will smirked as he again closed the distance between them. 

Dipper stiffened, eyes wide as Will hummed and gently cupped Dipper's face. The human swallowed thickly, watching Will lean in slowly. Their noses gently brushed against each other before the sound of heels clicking made Will stop. He pulled away, almost letting out a laugh at the way Dipper's face was completely red. Dipper just stared at him as he pulled away, as if somewhat disappointed he hadn't gone through with it. That look quickly disappeared before Dipper sneered at him.

"The hell are you up to, demon?" 

"Dipper, how do I look-oh my." Mabel peeked her head out of the door to give Will a once-over. She smiled slyly. "And who's your handsome friend, brother?"

"Just some trick-or-treater on his way out." Dipper glared at Will and the demon huffed a laugh. 

"Dipper, don't be so rude!" Mabel walked forward, holding her hand out. Will accepted it easily, slipping his hand under hers and leaning down to gently kiss the back of it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Will smiled warmly at the girl. "My name is William Cipher."

Dipper visibly bristled behind Mabel as she hummed. Will only wished Dipper were as easy to win over as his sister.

"Such a gentleman. I wish my brother were more like you." 

"Shut up, Mabel." Dipper growled before taking his sister's hand from Will's. "We're late." 

"Are you going to invite your friend?" 

"Absolutely not." 

"Well, then I will." Mabel smiled sweetly. "William, would you care to accompany us? We're heading to a party." 

"I would be honored, mistress." Will could see Dipper glare daggers at him. If looks could kill, he's sure he'd be suffering a horrendous death by now.

"Perfect." Mabel looked him over again before walking past them and heading out. Dipper followed, but stopped in front of Will. 

"Watch yourself, demon. I'm on to you." He hissed before turning back to follow Mabel. 

Will just chuckled before quickly catching up to match Dipper's pace. The human looked like Will was the last person he'd want walking next to him, but it was clear wherever they were going wasn't too far from their home. 

"So, Dipper, tell me," Will watched the boy release a dramatic sigh, "do you have a lover?" 

"What's it to you?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Just curiosity."

"I thought you were an all-knowing demon. Shouldn't you know something that simple already?" 

Will have the boy an annoyed look and Dipper smirked. 

"Not so all-knowing, are you?"

"I know enough to make your knees weak, don't I?" 

It was Dipper's turn to frown and huff. Will was sure Mabel was listening to the conversation even from how far ahead she was. He found it amusing that Dipper was actually giving him the time of day. Oddly enough, Dipper seemed to be enjoying his presence despite their banter. 

"You're the last person to make me feel anything less than annoyed with your presence." Dipper adjusted the cape around his shoulders. 

"Now, if you truly hated me you would just toss me aside. I've seen how you react to people you genuinely don't like." Will smirked. "Your dreams certainly say something different."

Dipper whipped around to look at Will in horror. The demon snickered and just continued to walk forward with a mischievous smile. 

"You hellion!" Dipper snarled.

"I'm just saying you have a very active imagination." Will leaned in. "Though, I wouldn't mind trying some of those ideas of yours out." 

Dipper's entire face heated and Will could even see the tips of the boy's ears turn red as well. Will could tell from that reaction alone that Dipper was single - though he'd known already. Dipper's romantic focus, after all, had been solely on him since the last time they met. And, even better, the boy's dreams supplied plenty of evidence of Dipper's feelings toward him and...quite more. 

"You're a heathen." 

"Is that a yes, then?" Will watched Dipper glare at him. 

"Most certainly not."


	23. Roughin' You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse  
> Rough housing  
> Blood mention  
> Alpha/Alpha  
> NSFW

He was pissed. Dipper growled, slamming his fist into the manor wall when Will dodged out of the way. The male twin growled, wrenching his bloody fist out of the wall. He curled his fingers, wincing slightly at the pain as he snarled at the demon glaring at him from across the room.

"You bastard." Dipper hissed. 

"I love you, too." Will cracked his own knuckles, preparing for a fight.

Will knew alpha pre-ruts were not something to laugh off and Dipper's was in full force. He could see sharp fangs glint back at him where the alpha was growling at him. His own pre-ruts weren't any better - if not even worse than the boy's. It just came with the territory of two alphas being mates. His only blue eye fell to Dipper's hand - dripping in blood - and he really hoped to tire the other out long enough to heal it. Admittedly, he did deserve this. Pissing off his mate wasn't something he did often - or willingly - but the boy had been sniffing a little too close to the Southeast girl and he thought it easier to punch the alpha into reason than try to talk his way through it - something he knew, from experience, wouldn't work while Dipper was in rut. 

Dipper closed his fist and bolted forward. Will could see Dipper's amulet glow before he dodged out of the way again, watching Dipper slam into his desk. It was only pissing the alpha off further as he continued injuring himself. He could practically feel the alpha's scent at this point as it made the room stuffy with aggressive pheromones. He watched the alpha slowly get up and piercing cyan eyes bore holes into him. Dipper was panting harshly into the air, chest heaving with every breath as he silently promised death to the man in front of him. Will knew better than anyone that Dipper loved him, but when another alpha was in the presence of deemed "territory", well, things got a little complicated. 

But Dipper had insisted on mating him despite this. Despite their odd love, their aggressive pre-ruts and their strangely dangerous sex life, neither minded it because it was the other. Will had taken a few blows from Dipper before, and he knew Dipper had experienced much worse. But, in the end, they knew they loved the other more than life itself. 

"You didn't have to embarrass me in front of her." Dipper snarled.

"You were getting a little too excited being around her." Will adjusted his shirt sleeves, rolling them up neatly. "And right in front of me, too."

"I did no such thing." Dipper was limping at this point and Will was hoping this was an indication that Dipper was getting tired. 

"You did. I could smell the arousal coming off you." Will sighed. "I was saving you from yourself."

He wouldn't admit that he nearly collapsed when the scent had hit him. Demon or not, he knew very few would be able to resist Dipper's scent - including himself. He knew Dipper wouldn't stray - on his own anyway. Southeast was getting a little too interested as well, which lead to Will's hasty actions. And, ultimately, how they ended up wrecking Dipper's room. He didn't have to look around to see wood shattered and splintered around the room, the walls crushed in and the furniture destroyed from Will throwing Dipper into it in defense. Yes, he'd have a lot to clean up after this. 

"I've never once strayed." Dipper took a few steps forward, back hunched in preparation to attack. "So your actions were because you wanted to. I have plenty of control over myself, demon."

"Actually, you could work on some self-control, kid." Will narrowed his eye. "It's not my fault you can't handle your raging hormones."

So much for not letting Dipper's scent get to him. He could feel anger slowly eat at his own insides - and the growing pressure in his gut. 

"Kid?" Dipper's voice was dripping with venom. "You think I'm a kid now, do you?"

"You're certainly acting like one." Will growled. "Look at your room. It's an absolute mess."

"I could wonder whose fault that could be." The alpha wiped blood from his mouth. "Possibly the fucker who picked a fight with me over his own jealousy."

"My own jealousy?" Will laughed humorlessly. "That's rich coming from you." 

Will yelped when Dipper suddenly crashed into him, tackling him onto the ground. He hit the floor with a loud thud and he landed a punch across the other's jaw, baring his fangs when Dipper pinned him down despite the injury. Dipper glared down at him, seething as he tightened his grip around Will's wrists. Will didn't have to look between them to know Dipper was hard. 

"What're you afraid of, Cipher? Me finding a new mate?" Dipper smiled a twisted grin down at him. "Scared I might make Southeast my second mate?"

"Keep dreaming, kid." Will spat.

Dipper's smile only grew as he rumbled in amusement above him. He was straddling Will, adjusting himself so Will's legs were wrapped around his waist on the floor. Will narrowed his eye, knowing Dipper was waiting for him to submit. His own instincts screamed at him to take control. He could see the mate mark on Dipper's neck peek out through the top of his shirt collar and knew his own was probably visible by now. He let out a low moan when Dipper rolled his hips against his own. 

"Submit to me, Cipher." Dipper growled into his ear. 

"Not likely." They both knew Will had only done so once before - for the sake of letting Dipper mark him - but there was no doubt that Will wouldn't do so now. 

Dipper's free hand tore his shirt open, revealing his stomach. He hissed, narrowing his eye at the other. The brown-haired alpha snarled again, puffing his chest out slightly as he again tried to establish dominance over the other. Will refused to bare his neck, watching the other grow even more frustrated the longer he resisted. 

"Submit, omega." Dipper growled again. 

Will felt himself smirk before he kneed Dipper in the gut. The alpha fell back, coughing when he finally got air back into his lungs. Will lunged up quickly, slamming Dipper's face and chest into the floor as he climbed over the alpha. He could see Dipper try to position his hands on the floor to lift himself, but Will just spread Dipper's legs and listened to the other let out a deadly growl.

"You're really going to call me the omega," Will leaned in, pressing his chest against Dipper's back, "when you're always the one begging for it?"

Dipper was completely bristling now. Will could feel the other's chest vibrate in silent rage and he removed his hands from pinning the other to grip his hips. 

"If you beg nicely, maybe I'll go easy on you." Will rumbled into Dipper's ear, feeling the other shiver under him. He lowered his hand, groping the alpha over his clothes and humming when he could feel how aroused the other was. "Look at yourself. You love it." 

Dipper suddenly let out a low whine beneath him. 

"Beg me to continue and maybe - just maybe - I'll let you only cum three times tonight." Will nipped the top of Dipper's ear, feeling the angry tension slowly melt out from the other. He'd taken control - the very thing he wanted. If he did this properly, he could even heal Dipper's injuries before Dipper got his full strength back. 

"P-Please." Was reluctantly forced from Dipper's mouth. 

Will kissed Dipper's back over his shirt. He could hear the other swallow as his ass pressed against Will's groin. Will rumbled lowly as he slowly undid the alpha's pants before slipping his hand under the fabric of Dipper's underwear to wrap around his dick. Dipper mewled softly in response, shuddering under Will's body.

"You act like a threatening alpha but you just want to be dominated, don't you?" Will purred into Dipper's ear. "You live for it." 

Dipper gasped when Will tightened his grip. He arched his back, humping into Will's hand with small thrusts. 

"You wish you were an omega, don't you? You wish I could breed you properly." Will could feel Dipper tremble below him. 

"W-Will." Dipper's hands clawed into the ground as his voice shook. 

"What would Southeast say if she knew her alpha crush loved being fucked like an omega?" Will licked the shell of Dipper's ear. 

Dipper bit into his lower lip, his arms wobbling slightly as he slowly fell to his elbows. 

"You belong to me - don't forget that, Gleeful." Will growled, digging the nails of his free hand into Dipper's thigh. The other alpha whimpered, leaning back even more into Will's body. "Say it."

"T-To you. Only to you." 

"Good boy." Will felt Dipper purr under him. 

He slowly began pumping the alpha, drawing out low whines as he gradually increased his pace. Dipper panted into the ground, clasping his hands together as he rested his forehead against them. Will loved it - loved the sweet scent Dipper took on when he was excited. It wasn't the same with anyone else - he knew it because Dipper had never smelled this way around others, only ever for him. He loved the way Dipper would make small noises for him, small whimpers or whines that begged him to continue. And, as he loved to see the most, the moment Dipper bared his neck. 

Will watched the other alpha lean to his side slightly, baring the side of his chest and his neck in a slight attempt at submitting while also allowing Will to continue stroking him. The sight made Will's chest warm and he kissed Dipper's shoulder, taking in the soft gasps as pre-cum leaked down his hand. By the soft mewls he was getting from the other, he knew Dipper wasn't going to last much longer. His eyes wandered to the blood splattered all over the boy's clothes and Dipper purposefully avoided pressure on his injured hand. Will tightened his grip, listening to mewls drown into desperate calls of his name as Dipper came into his hand. Cum splattered on the floor below them and Dipper's entire body relaxed after several minutes. He continued his movements, watching the other whine and try to pull away.

"Shh, come on. You know this will make it feel better later." Will could feel Dipper's shoes dig into the floor behind him as the alpha pressed further against Will to avoid the oversensitive touch. 

"Will - ah, stop - " Dipper cried when Will continued, but as the other alpha already knew - his mate was getting hard again. 

"Just a little bit longer, Mason." 

Dipper whined, digging the ball of his hand against the ground as he shook his head. He was trying not to scream, biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The pressure eventually turned pleasurable and he whimpered.

"W-Will, please." Dipper turned his head to look at the other alpha pleadingly. 

"What do you want?" Will asked softly, positioning himself over Dipper even more to kiss his jaw.

"I want...you in me - please." Dipper's voice cracked slightly. 

"I can't mate you now, I have to heal your injuries." Will offered softly, moving his other hand to gently rub Dipper's back. 

Dipper let out a soft whimper, tugging at Will's heart slightly. 

"You're going to be in a lot of pain if I don't tend to your wounds." Will kissed his jaw again softly. 

"P-Please?" Dipper tried again, moving out of Will's grip to lay on his side, avoiding the mess he'd made on the floor. 

Will stared down at him, watching the alpha bare his belly as Dipper looked up at him pleadingly. Blood was caked onto the other's hand and his clothes were disgusting. His hair was matted down with sweat, but he looked up at Will with a quiet whimper and...a very hard erection. Will mulled over his options as the other arched his back to display his chest even more.

"Alpha, please?" 

Oh, this would not end well. Dipper's hand looked horrible and the room was a mess. There was no way this would end nicely if he did so, but there was also a chance Dipper wouldn't be satisfied and would do something they'd both regret later. Will's worst thought would be Dipper finding his way out of the manor while Will was sleeping. The demon finally relented, leaning up to undo his belt as he stared down at the alpha with a rumble.


	24. Home

He watched Dipper press the palms of his hands against his closed eyes. It was odd to see the normally contained boy come undone so easily, so quickly. He was crying, muffling his whimpers behind clenched teeth as he furiously wiped at his eyes to hide the tears that were flowing so eagerly.

And then, they rested on Will.

"Go away." Dipper hissed quickly, clearing his throat afterwards to hide the heavy tightness in his voice. 

Will was at a loss, unsure of what to do to bring the boy back into his normal confidence. He wasn't sure he could even do anything to help, instead just watching with a fixated frown. Dipper wiped at his eyes again and his glare turned deadly when he realized Will hadn't moved despite his command.

"Get out of here, demon." His voice was venomous, promising harm if he didn't leave. 

But Will knew better - he'd always known better. Dipper was harmless despite his often-believable threats. He'd never once hurt Will, and something told the demon that he wouldn't start now. 

So he instead walked forward, his legs heavy with each step as he seated himself next to Dipper. His joints cracked and his muscles ached, but he leaned his back against the cold wall and watched Dipper rub at his eyes again, still unsuccessful in hiding the glisten of fresh tears.

"You never do anything I tell you to." 

"I do, sir." Will licked his lips briefly. "Just not when it goes against what you need." 

Dipper sniffled and turned away, allowing silence to blanket the air between them. Will wasn't sure if Dipper was upset with what he'd said, or if maybe he found comfort in someone finally staying by his side for once. To further his meaning, he reached over and slipped his hand under Dipper's when it was resting atop his knee. Dipper turned quickly, staring down Will's hand as the demon interlocked their fingers. 

The silence was even more deafening now, raging between them as Dipper glanced from their interlocked hands to Will's eye. He expected backlash, maybe angry words, but the boy just remained silent. He eventually heard an accepting sigh before Dipper's hand loosened in his. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" 

"No." Dipper answered quickly, confidently. Will was curious, but he didn't push it. For once, though, he wished he could read the boy's mind without him knowing. 

He wished Dipper wasn't as powerful as he was. How a single human became so skilled in something so dark like demonic magic, he would never know. A part of him admired the boy for it, knowing full well his reasons behind it were more than just the face-value of "wanting to rule the world". He did it for his sister, despite their constant bickering, because he loved her. It was a sibling love that Will wished he'd had with his own twin brother all those centuries ago. Bill was gone though, lost to another dimension that he'd never visit, and he was here, with a boy who'd somehow, maybe even unfortunately, made him fall in love. 

He'd always been told demons didn't fall in love, but then why did he stay? He could easily break these chains (well, maybe not that easily) and leave, but he was here anyway. Dipper had long since removed the literal bindings, instead allowing him to just be chained to the human - like a soulmate, almost. Will wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. 

"You know, sir," Will heard Dipper sniffle again, "how much I do care for you?"

He watched Dipper scuff his heels against the floor before he felt his hand being squeezed ever so slightly. He didn't have to look at Dipper to know the boy wasn't smiling, but the minute gesture alone told him everything. 

"I love you, too." 

Will felt himself relax at this, knowing whatever had been clawing at the human had eased just slightly from his conscience. Perhaps it was just another fight with his sister, maybe it was stress from everything he'd done to sell his soul to a demon who just so happened to be in love with him, or maybe it was something else altogether. Will couldn't be sure, but he did know that he was one of the few individuals who could make Dipper smile, even if he hated doing so. 

There was a small noise of shifting before Dipper was pressing against his side. A weight rested against his shoulder and he relaxed when Dipper leaned on him - knowing this was in more than just the literal sense. He didn't move, not wanting to crowd the boy, but he did allow himself a small smile. It wasn't often things like this happened, but he appreciated them. 

After a while, Will could hear soft snores. He doesn't know how Dipper fell asleep so easily in an alleyway, but he does know how exhausted the boy was - is, probably. So, Will gently pried his hand from Dipper's (even in sleep, strangely, the human clings to him) and carefully pulled Dipper into his arms. It was an odd sensation, yes, but not entirely new to Will. 

Will wasn't sure when he'd fallen for the boy, or when he'd decided to stay by his side, but their trust had grown since they'd first met. Dipper trusted him more and more, even going so far as to fall asleep on him, and Will found no fault in it. He couldn't hurt the boy if he tried - not when their soul connection stood so strongly. And, truthfully, even if it didn't, Will owed Dipper a part of his heart anyway. 

They needed each other, even if neither would outwardly admit it. 

For now, Will would settle for fingers slipping between fingers to interlock, for heads resting against shoulders and promised words whispered between them. For now, Will would settle for just making the human smile, even if it was small and almost unnoticeable. He couldn't quite place it, but it was the small things that seemed to heal Will, too. 

He lays Dipper gently on his bed when he uses magic to bring them home. Dipper's hands ball up his button up shirt in his sleep, desperate to keep him close. Will isn't sure what this means, but he gently pets Dipper's hair and sits in bed with him. The human scoots closer to press himself into Will's chest. Will continues to run his fingers through Dipper's hair, using his other arm to hold the human close. 

"Thank you." Was a small whisper that he almost missed, but the words weigh heavy on his heart. 

He smiles then, a small smile that he reserves for the warmth of the boy, before kissing Dipper's forehead. He doesn't say anything in response, but he knows he doesn't need to. The unspoken words linger between them, the words of affection and love that neither are brave enough to say aloud, but they both know them - feel them. 

This is home.


	25. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmented storyline.

He wasn't known by any real name. He wasn't given one - that he remembered, anyway. All he knew was that, somewhere, his parents were breathing. Somewhere out there, they existed. At least, he really hoped they did. If the records were right, they had the one parent at least. One parent that he could finally meet - could finally track down. It was a start. 

"W2563." 

He blinked and turned to look at the man staring him down. He was clutching a backpack and his face was hardened from exhaustion. 

"We have to go." 

He pursed his lips and nodded.

They had a long road ahead of them. 

\--

"You know it. We all know it."

W2563 turns and looks at the woman sitting next to him at the coffee shop. He just wants a drink, but she's adamant in talking to him. 

"Demons are disgusting, aren't they? They should be marked."

He's unsure of what he should say. He just stares at her and she continues.

"Living among us. They're beneath us - they've always been. They need to go back to where they belong." 

He remains silent. His coffee doesn't come fast enough. 

\--

"Love between a human and a demon is forbidden." 

Will opens his mouth and closes it. His eyes meet a different human's across the room. They share the gaze for a long moment before breaking it. 

"Don't you agree, son?"

"Yes, father." The human nods once, sternly. His hands are tucked behind them and he stares ahead, unblinking. 

"I can't believe there are people who think it's okay. They're just playing a dangerous game." 

They make eye contact again and Will frowns slightly. They were playing a very dangerous game, indeed. 

\--

Dipper's hand is around his mouth and his whole chest is heaving. Dipper doesn't look at him before he slowly looks around the corner. When the coast seems clear, the human turns back to him and moves to cup his face.

"Darling, you have to run."

"B-But-"

"No, no buts. You have to run. I want you to get as far away from here as you possibly can - do you understand?" 

"W-What about you?"

"Leave me. Save it." The human emphasizes it with a gentle plan against his stomach. Will's heart clenches in panic.

"W-What can I do? I-I can't do anything. I-I can't go anywhere without y-you!"

"I've arranged a place for you to go." Dipper smiles softly at him. "Please do as I say, darling. This is the only way."

Will doesn't have a chance to say a word before Dipper is suddenly shoving him forward. 

He's suddenly engulfed in darkness and he never sees his lover again when the light finally returns. 

\--

"Hybrids are few and far between, W2563."

"Sir?"

"There have only been two hybrids ever recorded in history." 

W2563 watches the chief sigh before turning to him. 

"There's one out there, right now. Somewhere, it's out there changing people's views."

W2563 feels a chill run down his spine. 

"You need to kill it." 

\-- 

When he meets his father, the first thing he notices is the cold, icy stare the man holds. He's seen a lot - far too much, it seems. 

"Can I help you?"

He's speechless. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to start. He certainly can't just come out and say something like this in front of others. 

"I...I'm looking for information." 

"Regarding?" The man narrows his eyes from his chair across the room. He folds a leg over the other and stares at him suspiciously. 

"Hybrids." 

There's a flash of something before the man growls.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Human-Demon children." W2563 tries. "I was wondering...what you knew about them."

"The same thing everyone else knows about them - love between a human and a demon is forbidden." 

"But children have been born."

"And their parents killed with their children abominations." 

"But one survived." 

The man clenched his jaw. W2563 swallows thickly before meeting his gaze nervously.

"I am that child." 

\--

The slums - that was the best way to describe the filth of the demon-inhabited sectors. They were disgusting, ashy, full of trash, polluted. W2563 prayed it wasn't true his demon father was here, but he had a feeling he was. He pushes forward, looking up at the top of the sky-high building. It looks like it'll collapse from age and failed maintenance at any moment. He turns and sees his father hold the same fearful look. His hair is ashy and he looks oddly hopeful.

It's clear they're not wanted here. 

Dipper hisses and shoves a demon out of the way when he tries to purposefully block his way. 

"You have no jurisdiction here, you mortal pigs!" 

"Go back where you belong!"

Dipper ignores it, but W2563's attention is on him. The human is so determined to scale the building he almost misses the floor. There are demons littering the floor with trash and sleeping bags. The fluorescent lights flicker with age. 

Dipper knocks on the door hesitantly, then loudly. They wait, very aware of the glares they receive from the other residents. 

The door opens. 

"C-Come in!"

W2563 walks in, but Dipper stands at the door. He looks terrified, pale and unsure. W2563 smiles and reaches forward to grab his wrist. Dipper meets his gaze and nods once before following inside. He shuts the door behind them and they're met with a frail-looking demon clutching a gun. 

What they suspect to be Will looks between them before staring at Dipper. Realization hits and the gun slowly falls. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, eyes taking the other in. Then they close the gap between them, rushing forward before embracing the other in a tight hug. W2563 hears the relieved laughs between them and smiles.


	26. A Vampire and His Werewolf Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special - Just a quick short thing of something I wrote up. Unfinished, but it was a trial for a possible idea I'm throwin' around.

He slams Will against the door and, if he actually cared, he would have felt bad. But his mouth is against Will's, teeth clinking against teeth, tongue on tongue, as he grips Will's waist with a bruising hold. The other whimpers at his aggressiveness, but he can feel Will tremble with want as hips make little bucks against Dipper's. He pulls away for just a moment, gasping for breath before he's invading Will's space once more to swallow his breaths. 

He'd feel bad, sure, if he weren't so goddamn hungry for more. His hands move to grip the sides of Will's shirt before ripping it open, hearing distantly as buttons hit the floor. Will makes a displeased sound, but Dipper doesn't give him the chance to complain as he immediately leans into the nape of his neck to suck hard on pale skin. Will's breath hitches and a loud whine makes Dipper's gut rumble in boiling heat. His hands roam over Will's bare chest now before one of his thumbs finds Will's nipple. Will's audibly whimpering now, rolling his hips against Dipper's shamelessly as he sinks his teeth into flesh. 

He really should feel bad - but he just loves him so much - too much, maybe. 

Will cries when fangs sink further, piercing into muscle. Hands are frantically trying to shove him off, then they're gripping his blazer in death grips as Will holds on for dear life. Dipper can hear the sobs rack the boy's body above him, but the animalistic side of him is more than satisfied despite his psychological discomfort. He eventually pulls away, lapping at the streaming blood innocently. Will's chest is heaving in pain and Dipper shushes him quietly. 

He knows that Will knows exactly what he's done. While not entirely unwelcome, it's still surprising - for both of them. Dipper can taste Will - beyond just the blood and saliva tainting his tastebuds with all things Will. Dipper's never tasted something so amazing in his entire life - and he's sure he never will. 

Will finally looks down at him with tear-filled eyes. They're clear, crystal blue eyes filled with silent pain. Will swallows and Dipper can see his Adam's apple bob with the hard swallow. Will opens his mouth and Dipper can see the faintest of fangs poke out at him, but Dipper doesn't give him a chance to speak as he mashes their mouths together again. 

Will allows it, just as he always does. Dipper wonders when he'll get sick of him. 

He shoves his tongue between soft, abused lips. He claws his nails down Will's soft chest, feeling him arch into his touch. Red marks linger over tender skin and he loves the way Will's scent thickens from the subtle abrasions. He's salivating - he can feel it - especially when Will sucks on his tongue. His heart stutters with excitement before he's back to gripping Will's sides. Will pulls away to let them breathe, watching Dipper's chest heave with every gasp for air. 

"I-I didn't realize your kind got so handsy during this." 

Dipper just watches the bite on Will's neck heal, as if it never happened. In place, a small, very missable scar remains in its place. He doesn't like that, not one bit, but he forces himself to accept it. It's the best he'll get - with how deep he'd bitten - without actually hurting Will. He settles for the way Will smells like him - even if it's just a hint. 

"Sh-Shouldn't we be r-restraining you right about now?"

"Aren't you strong enough to handle me?" Dipper smiles playfully, watching Will's eye twinkle when he laughs.

"Oh, th-there's no doubt about it." 

Dipper pulls away anyway, knowing it was true. He doesn't want to go - especially not with how roused up he'd gotten - but Will can't handle him by himself all night. Well, he could, but Dipper doesn't want him to. 

Will cups his cheek and brushes a thumb over his cheekbone. Dipper practically purrs at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he leans into the coolness of gentle fingers. 

"You won't b-bite me again, will you?" 

Dipper opens his eyes, knowing Will was playing, but he still gives a low, annoyed warning growl. It was a matter of hours before he would turn, so his patience was running a little thin. 

"I-I'm kidding, darling." Will quickly adds, suddenly worried he'd gone too far. Dipper watches Will lean forward into him, fingers combing through his hair in a soothing response. 

"I know, love." Dipper just wanted Will to be his. He just wanted him to smell like him. To be mated to him. 

He guessed it was - kindof - a bit of a stretch when he'd thought about it before. It made a pang of sorrow weigh in his heart before Will was quick to kiss him softly. 

Cool lips rest against his for a moment before they're gone again. Dipper looks down and sees the red marks are gone now, too. Nothing ever stays. Will is never going to officially be his. The dizziness in his vision reminds him that it's almost time. He wishes it wasn't, wishes he could spend more time with Will, but he knows he can't push this too far. 

They force themselves into the basement in awkward silence. Dipper runs a tongue along his own fangs, memorizing the taste of Will on his lips. He hopes that won't make tonight hard for him. 

"D-Darling?" 

"Mm?" Dipper watches as Will looks at him sadly - questioningly. 

"Y-You know...that I love you, right?" 

Dipper knows what this is about. He smiles and nods as the other just smiles warmly at him in return. There's no doubt in either of their minds that they love each other - which was odd, because even in their own species it's sometimes uncertain. 

Dipper's eyes rest on the silver chains that are bolted into the concrete walls of the basement. He grimaces at the sight, knowing they'll hurt. The only window lets in the sight of soft moonlight, making his skin itch when he steps past it to the chains. 

"You'll b-be alright down here?" Will looks hesitant as Dipper plops himself on the ground. He's against the concrete wall, watching Will kneel in front of him and grab one of the silver shackles. 

"Yes, darling." Dipper winces when Will snaps the first shackle around his wrist. 

"You won't get lonely?" 

"I don't think you want to be down here alone with a werewolf, sweetheart." Dipper raises an eyebrow with a soft smile. "No matter how lonely said wolf is."

"I-I still...I just feel bad leaving you down here alone." Will frowns as he closes the second shackle around Dipper's other wrist.

"I'll be fine. I had food, I had water, there's blankets and pillows here." Dipper gestures to the mattress not too far from where they are seated. "This is luxury compared to what some werewolves get." 

Will just hums, but it's clear he doesn't like it. There's not much he can do about the situation, but Dipper had a point. Being down here with a werewolf alone...it wasn't a good idea for countless reasons. He closes a shackle around Dipper's ankle, and then does the other, feeling odd doing this to someone he loves. He meets Dipper's eyes, who are full of warmth and love. It makes his heart throb at the sight. 

"Just come get me in the morning." Dipper reminds him. Will nods, sure that Dipper's eyes haven't always glowed like that in the darkness. Teal looks cyan as they watch Will stand slowly. "And don't come down here until then, darling. For your safety." 

"I know." Will reluctantly walks back, watching Dipper begin to cringe. It's clear he's struggling with whatever was going on internally, but he just winked at Will as he reluctantly walked upstairs. 

"Goodnight." Will calls out lastly, clutching the doorknob as he awaits his lover's answer.

"N-Night, babe."

He closes the door then, carefully lowering a plank of wood over the front of it into pre-made slots. It's clear there's not a lot that could get through that, not even Will himself unless he really put some effort to it.

It's a few hours later when Will hears the soft growling downstairs, and then a long, sad whine. He sits by the door with his book, listening to another whine sound out downstairs. His fingers flex around the book cover as he reminds himself that he shouldn't go downstairs. It's the first time he's ever helped Dipper with his transformation so he can't blow this. There's another whine and it's so heart-wrenching that gets up.

At the noise of him standing, Dipper must have heard him because chains rattle suddenly. Will freezes, listening carefully. There's nothing after it and he relaxes until he hears another whimper from downstairs. When he continues standing in the kitchen area, placing his book onto the table carefully, he hears Dipper let out a yelping whine. Will tries not to giggle at how much he sounds like a puppy in a night crate. 

He can handle Dipper if he gets loose. His strength isn't something to be reckoned with, so he slowly lifts the wooden plank and opens the door. There's panting and another whine as he slowly makes his way downstairs. He turns the corner when he reaches the bottom of the creaking stairs, immediately locking eyes with, well, an incredibly large brown wolf. Piercing blue eyes stare into his before the creature whines again. 

Will feels his body urge him to leave, to walk away and save himself. Lover or not, Dipper's not Dipper in this state. He's all animal and there's absolutely no telling what he'd do to Will if he stepped close. He can hear Dipper sniff the air, each breath deep before another whine erupts. Will finds it disarming and he risks another few hesitant steps forward. 

Soon he's standing in front of the creature, with it towering over him. Those eyes don't leave him once, but Will doesn't see a trace of malice in them. He lifts a hand carefully and before he knows it, Dipper's reaching as forward as he can with his bindings to meet Will's hand. He can't quite reach it, drawing more whimpers as Dipper tries to lick his hand. His heart is pounding in his chest and he feels like he can't breathe. This could be ruse to draw him closer. This could be Dipper's instincts readying for attack. Will takes that one last daring step, swallowing hard as he carefully rests his hand on Dipper's snout. The wolf pants happily, eyes bright as Will stares at him in shock. 

For all his life, he'd been told werewolves would kill a vampire on sight. He blinked again when Dipper's pressing against his hand, tail wagging in bliss as Will scratches behind his ears. It makes him smile widely as Dipper wiggles and pants into his touch. 

"And y-you were so afraid you would hurt me." Will smiles, pretending he wasn't just as terrified moments before - that he still is. 

Will watched Dipper pull against his bindings more to sniff at his chest and Will thinks maybe now he'll attack, but Dipper just begins licking at his shirt. He laughs, gently petting back Dipper's fur. It's so odd - so strange for this to be happening. For his whole life, he'd been hunted by wolves, and yet here his lover was, greeting him despite what his instincts might be telling him. 

Then it hits him. He lifts a hand to brush against the very faded mate mark on his neck. There was no way that would have worked - it would heal by tomorrow morning. Yet, something told him that might be playing a vital part in Dipper's friendliness currently. 

"You know I'm your m-mate." Will states obviously, and Dipper just continues to pant happily up at him. The entire wolf's body is wiggling in excitement as Dipper stares happily at him. 

"How long will this last, though?" Will frowns, and Dipper tilts his head curiously at Will's sudden shift in mood. 

Will can't help but smile softly at the flopping of ears. 

"Well, I know f-for sure that I can't release you." Will scratched the underside of Dipper's chin. "If there's one thing I know about w-werewolves is that you all tend to get into m-monumental trouble during a full moon." 

Dipper whined in response, giving him his best puppy eyes and, for all of Will's willpower, he almost relented. 

"Stop b-being so cute." Will scolded lightly. "It's not fair." 

Dipper sat down, mouth closed and eyes watery in the beginnings of a soft whine. Will sighed. 

What a big ol' puppy. 

He carefully wraps his arms around Dipper's neck, hugging the large wolf snugly. He knows Dipper always loves it in his human form and he hopes it'll help the wolf now. He feels muscles tense before Dipper's jaw presses against his back. He feels the wolf rest his entire weight on Will and it makes him feel warm when something akin to purring begins to vibrate against him.

"Just stay d-down here for the night, hm?" Will feels Dipper huff a resigned breath before nuzzling closer. "Th-Thank you, darling."


	27. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead!Dipper (Soul Presence)  
> Death!Will   
> Soulmate AU

He was supposed to have collected his soul that night. That night, he should have watched a lonely soul leave its body but instead, he watched it stare at its own dead body on the floor with disinterest. He had stepped into the room, waiting for the person to beg for another chance, or even to just make it quick, but he instead met clear blue eyes the moment he walked into the bathroom, uninterested in any sort of begging whatsoever. There was no fear, there was no horror or panic, there was just a boy with a lit cigarette.

"You finally came."

Will blinked and stared at the boy as he pushed himself up. He was in just a soft white t-shirt and jeans as he stepped over his own dead body and looked him dead in the eye. Will blinked and took a step back, staring back at him curiously. Most were afraid, especially when he wore the skeletal mask of a deceased demonic bull upon his face, but the soul seemed more interested in grabbing his free hand. He opened his mouth, feeling the boney jaw press against his own.

"I've been waiting for you." 

Will closes his mouth, curious. The soul had been waiting? No one waited for him. He feels cold fingers intertwine with his own. He blinks his own glowing eyes, watching himself be dragged out of the room. He looks back at the forgotten body in the bathtub before looking back at the soul in front of him. It was ethereal, strong, and not even remotely afraid. 

The soul's hair was combed back and his eyes were a cold, glowing color that made Will's dead heart quiver. He didn't know where he was being taken, but he just continued to follow wordlessly. His fingers started to tingle the longer the soul held his hand and he couldn't help but shiver when his undead nerves began to pulse to life.

They stood outside in the night sky. No one was around, as always for the boy. Will never cared to learn their names, but he had glanced at a wallet on his way out from the abandoned apartment building. 

Mason Gleeful, 22 years old

He was so young - that explained his strength, but not his willingness to die. Will watched Dipper take a final drag of the cigarette before dropping it and crushing it on the floor. The parking lot they stood in was empty save for a few straggling cars. Dipper exhaled slowly, staring out into the midnight sky before turning to look at Will again. The demon blinked and straightened, feeling his face heat slightly. 

"Come on."

Will felt Dipper squeeze his hand. He glanced down, unsurprised to see familiar tattoo markings along his fingers. Ah, he was a psychic. That would explain his familiarity with him. But Will didn't recognize him - or at least, he didn't think he did. His magic seemed to, however, as it sparked between their fingers. He could see the tattoos glow in the boy's hands where their hands were joined. 

He'd never asked why people died. Since he was young, he'd stopped looking for names or reasons. People died, that's just what happened. It was the cycle of life. He'd seen all of them - some gruesome and some peaceful. Some self-inflicted and others unintentional. Will stared at the soul in front of him, curious for the first time in centuries. The boy was a young psychic, youthful and full of promise - why would he end his life so suddenly? There was no horrible ending, and he didn't seem to care that he'd just taken his own life. It made Will wonder. 

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of an empty street. The city was dead around them, as it always was this time of night. Streetlights flickered before them and cars rested in a silent slumber on the street. Dipper stared at it for a long moment, saying nothing. Will took a careful step forward to stand beside the boy and looked at him.

"Take your mask off." 

Will's eyebrows raised as Dipper turned to look at him then. 

"Y-You wouldn't like my face." Will made an excuse that wasn't entirely false with the steadiest voice he could muster. He wore the mask because, often, it was more comforting for souls than his actual face. 

"I don't care." 

Will swallowed thickly, feeling his undead heart flutter even more. How long had it been since he took this mask off? Decades? Centuries? He wasn't sure. He watched Dipper let go of his hand and stand in front of him with a determined stare. Will doesn't know why, but he just obeyed the soul's command that night. He reached up and slowly pulled the aged bones off his face before looking at the boy. He expected screaming, or even fear, but Dipper just looked at him. The boy blinked once before closing the gap between them to kiss him softly. 

Will's eyes widened when cold lips met his own and he scrambled back with a squeak. He watched the boy sport a small smirk as he blinked and brought a hand up to his mouth. 

"Y-You just-?" Will stammered, watching Dipper chuckle. 

"Take me to Hell." Dipper states simply, as if it were something to truly desire. Will blinks, then blinks again. 

He doesn't think this boy should go to hell. He doesn't think he'd make a very good angel, but he certainly doesn't think he should suffer in Hell. Will knows it's not his decision, but he wants to do something about it. He takes a step closer, attempting to don his mask before cold hands rest against his own.

"Don't put the mask back on." 

Will gives him a curious look and Dipper just smiles.

"I like you better without it." 

The demon feels his face heat and he turns away with a nervous grimace. He hates to admit it, but for once, he feels alive. He's never felt...this way. He's never felt his organs spark to life, never felt anxious or nervous, but this boy easily forced him into living in a matter of minutes where centuries had done him wrong. 

To say Will was confused would be a vast understatement. 

Dipper just takes his hand again and Will decides it. He doesn't want this boy to die - or, at the very least, he doesn't want his soul to be collected. He's the one dragging Dipper now. He takes him to the end of the earth, or rather, the end of the earth for mortals, before standing in a vast wasteland of nothing. Dipper doesn't say a word, doesn't even look remotely shocked. Will says nothing as they continue walking. What may seem like minutes is actually years to a human lifespan. 

Will stands before a large creature then, still holding Dipper's hand. Dipper stared up at it, meeting its eyes when no mortal had ever done so before. The creature blinks, also surprised by what he sees. He turns and looks at Will, then at their joined hands. Clawed hands tap against a ivory throne as it leans forward. 

"What have you brought?"

"A-A soul." Will can feel Dipper's hand squeeze his own for a moment. 

"And you haven't consumed it?"

"N-No, sir." 

Will feels like something is off - though, he guessed that was because something was. How was he even sure this was the right thing to do? He knew nothing about this Mason Gleeful. He didn't know his life, he didn't know if he was evil or if he was good. He didn't know if he was supposed to go to heaven or hell - though, being a psychic, he guessed the angels would refuse to take such a boy to the gates of heaven. Something about that grated on his nerves. 

"Is there a reason you've spared it?"

Will opens his mouth, then closes it. He can see the creature look at his face. He's one of the only demons who wears a mask for the humans - maybe the only one. This only adds to the strange feeling of the entire situation. 

"Change him." Will blurts. He doesn't know why he says this. This isn't even something that has been done since...since the beginning of time. He doesn't even know why he says it. 

The creature before him stares at him in shock. He looks just as shocked as he feels. But his magic drums where he's touching the soul, and his heart is beating the longer he's with the soul, and he decides there's more to this than he knows.

The creature smiles then, a fanged grin stretching wide as it tilts its head. 

"May I?"

Will watched a large hand stretch down. Will squeezes Dipper's hand before letting it go. He watches the ground below them glow a blinding blue, but Dipper just stays where he is and stares up at the creature. Will turns to look at the soul before it hits him. 

The blue glow reflects off the boy's face and he swallows. Glowing blue eyes turn to look at him and he feels it. 

The boy knows exactly who he is. 

It's not only because he's a psychic, but it's a universal understanding. Will feels it, he feels it in his body as he watches the other take on a physical form. 

"It seems you've finally found him, Cipher." The creature states smoothly as the ground dims. "Or rather, he has found you."

Will is speechless. Of all the nights, of all the souls he's collected, he's finally found him. He watches Dipper flex his fingers before looking up at the fallen god.

"Tell me, when did you first know?"

"When the cards told me." Dipper and the creature share a look and the creature chuckles. 

"My, my - what a strange mortal you are." 

"Were." Dipper corrects. The creature only laughs again. 

"A very lucky one." 

Will just stares at Dipper. This was really him. He takes a step forward, feeling his body supply memories with every step. 

Of when he was once alive. 

Dipper's eyes glow as they meet his. They were both 22 when they died all those years ago. How many centuries had it been? He wasn't planning on this - on ever finding him again. Dipper just walks forward and smirks at him. He holds his face with now-warm hands. 

Their lips meet again and Will's heart melts. 

He'd finally found his reason to live.


	28. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse Premonition  
> Lack of Trust  
> Angst

"Stop him! He's going to kill us all!"

The boy cackled loudly, holding an outstretched hand engulfed in blue flames. Glowing blue eyes glinted down at the townspeople, horror filling their eyes as he watched his lover run through the crowd. The boy's smile stretched wider as he raised both his hands into the air. The town engulfed in flames and the ground below them cracked and shattered, leaving destruction and chaos tearing through the once quiet city. He tried to run forward, pushing past screaming people to get to his fallen boyfriend. 

"Today is your redemption day!" The normally steady voice was now icy and heartless, sending a stab of fear down Will's spine. 

"Mason, no! Don't!" 

The boy just laughed harder as the world fell to pieces. 

Will clutched his chest as he woke with a start. The sight of his lover's sanity-filled eyes made him shiver as he turned to look at the boy nuzzled comfortably into shared blankets. He swallowed thickly as he rubbed his forehead, unsurprised to feel sweat beaded around his face. 

It hadn't been the first time he'd had that dream and he knew it wouldn't be the last. 

Will sighed as he pushed the blankets off his legs and sat up. The ringing of evil cackling in his ears wouldn't go away this time, leaving him to turn and stare at the sleeping boy next to him. He couldn't push the bubbling hatred that clawed at his gut with the sight of Dipper - sleeping or not. He knew the boy was innocent for now - he had no idea what was in store for him. And Will - Will had to figure out how to stop the inevitable future. 

He felt sick as he turned away from the sleeping human next to him. His head was aching as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt the bed shift next to him before he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Will?" 

"I'm here." He said that a little colder than he meant to, but he just felt warm arms hesitantly wrap around his waist as a warm body pressed against him. 

"Mm...what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream again?" 

"Nothing you have to worry about." Will mumbled softly. "For now."

"Mm?" Dipper's voice was heavy with sleep as Will reluctantly wrapped an arm around the human's shoulders. 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." 

"Only if you'll join me." Dipper hummed playfully as he leaned up to kiss his cheek - it was a rare gesture. Will felt nausea build in his gut as he cleared his throat and forced his way out of the human's hold. 

Dipper doesn't say anything, but Will knows the human isn't dumb. He doesn't have to look back to know Dipper's jaw is tight as he shifts on the bed to sit up as well. He can feel the bed shift as Dipper stands and walks over to a dresser, silence weighing uncomfortably in the air. This isn't the first time this has happened - and, unfortunately, it was driving a rift between them. Will could see Dipper grab a shirt and force it over tense muscles as he slipped it on. He pursed his lips as the human grabbed pants. 

"You're not going to tell me about this one either, are you?"

"It's not important."

"It is if you won't even fucking look at me." Dipper growled quietly. 

Will remained silent as guilt weight with the crushing nausea in his gut. Dipper hadn't even done anything yet and he was already treating him like a criminal. 

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Dipper shook his head and left the room, leaving Will in the silence of the room. The demon sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

He might as well get up as well. He looked at the clock - 05:03. Ah. Dipper should go back to bed. The human had only just gone to bed a few hours earlier. Will sighed.

He walked down the steps after slipping a pair of the human's sweatpants on. He was met with the sight of Dipper curled on the couch, eyes heavy as he stared at the TV. Will's jaw clenched when it was some strange science-fiction movie. He turned back to Dipper, who pretended not to see him. 

"You haven't slept properly in days." 

"I sleep fine." Dipper stated curtly, his voice lacking the edge of sleep despite his appearance. 

It was a lie and Will could see it from the paleness in the human's skin and the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Go to bed." 

"Why don't you?" Cold eyes glared at him briefly before turning back to the screen. 

"I don't need sleep to live." Will frowned. "You do." 

"I'll be fine." 

Will sighed and padded forward before seating himself next to the human. Dipper visibly shifted away and a part of Will was thankful for it. Most of him, however, knew it was his own fault. They sat in the silence of the room with nothing but a barely muted TV and the shots of aliens crawling on the ceiling of the ship. 

Will knew he should say something, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he sighed. There was no reason for him to suspect the human would suddenly shift, and it could be the rift he'd unintentionally caused between them would lead to the dark future he'd witnessed in his dreams. 

But the screams of terror echo in his ears and he hesitantly glances over at the human. He looked so powerless now, with a baggy white shirt and faded sweatpants that made him look like a normal teenage boy. Cyan eyes glanced at him before Dipper sighed loudly and stood up.

"I'm going to make something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No." Will watched the boy nod before leaving him behind again. 

It would settle his nerves if...if he could see how the boy's magic reserves were looking. He followed Dipper into the kitchen, aware the by was annoyed that he wouldn't leave him alone. But, if things were fine, then they could go back to normal. Maybe the premonitions Will had been getting were from another universe - that had happened before. 

Except Will's blood went cold when he could practically feel Dipper's magic press against his own. He hadn't even gone far before there was blatant pushback against his own scanning. He swallowed hard.

"Dipper, have you...noticed your magic fluctuating strangely or anything recently?"

"No." Dipper placed the teapot of water on the stove carefully. 

"And you haven't felt strange or anything?" No human should be able to handle this much power without noticing or - without it affecting them. Will wondered if Dipper was trying to hide it from him again. How did he miss it in bed? Unless Dipper was actively hiding it from him when he could. That made Will even more sick. 

"Why do you care?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon. 

"I just - I don't want you to fall ill again." 

It was clear Dipper didn't trust him, but the human didn't have the slightest idea what Will was referring to - what he was worried about. Will took a step back, giving them both space. Apparently, it was the wrong decision. 

"Yeah. Alright." Dipper snorted sarcastically. "Because you care so much." 

"I do."

"Okay." 

Dipper stared at the teapot and Will could practically feel the will for it to boil faster. When it didn't, the boy growled and grabbed the pot off the stove and Will watched a burst of magic fuse with the teapot before it began to whistle. Dipper stopped it before it could make the proper shearing whistle, pouring the hot water into an already prepared cup. Will pressed his lower back against the island counter in the center of the kitchen as he stared at Dipper. He could see the subtle shake of hands that the human was clearly forcing into control when he realized Will was staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?"

"You." Will responded frankly. "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm cold." Dipper gestured to the cup in his hands. "Hence, the tea." 

"You're not getting bad again, are you?"

"Fuck off." Dipper sneered at him before taking the cup and walking out of the kitchen. 

Will felt uneasiness spark in his chest as he followed Dipper back to the boy's room. 

"Dipper."

"Will." 

He pursed his lips as Dipper walked into the room but stopped at the doorway to block Will. 

"Go to your room." 

Will glanced down to see the water in the cup tremble. He shook his head.

"No, I'd like to go back to bed with you."

"That's bullshit and we both know it." Dipper hissed quietly. Will watched the boy open his mouth to say something further before he snapped his mouth shut and sighed harshly through his nose. Will could see anger boiling behind cyan eyes. "Goodnight, Will." 

Before the demon could get another word in, he watched the door shut in his face a little louder than he would have liked. He huffed, knowing he could just - 

Or not. 

The demon rubbed his eyes when he realized Dipper had put up shields. Of course he had. This only added to the demon's growing list of frustrations. 

Sometimes he wishes he didn't see the future's possibilities. 

That night, the nightmare eludes him. He wakes up to the sight of a rising sun and he rubs his eyes as the realization that he wasn't in his lover's bed weighs on him. He groans as he sits up. 

He needs to repair things with his lover. 

It's no surprise to him when he finally goes downstairs after getting ready and...Dipper is gone. He looks around the kitchen, with the faintest smell of tea and toast lingering in the air. Mabel sits at the table with a magazine and an empty plate before she glanced up at him with clear disdain. It's clear she and Dipper have talked. 

"Where is he?"

"Out." Mabel lifts a cup of coffee and sips it before flipping a page in her magazine. 

Will stared at her in annoyance for a few moments before turning and walking out of the manor. He shut the front door behind him a little too loudly as he looked around the early morning of the lawn. Dew lingered above the grass and the soft pale light shined through tall pine trees. It was humid and it was the very weather he knew Dipper hated. 

But Dipper was stubborn when he was upset, so Will had a few ideas of where the human had gone. 

He walked into the forest entrance, ears perked for any sound of footsteps or movement. He should apologize today. The future wasn't a sure thing and what he dreamed of was probably not even going to happen - if he managed to repair the rift between them. Perhaps that was the warning he'd been given. 

He spots the boy's cape in the distance. He quietly makes his way forward, seeing Dipper sitting on a blanket in the forest. He seemed to be mediating - something he used to do when...well, Will had to teach him how to control his magic. Something about that made the demon unsettled as he stepped forward. Dipper didn't turn to look at him, but Will knew the human was aware of his presence. He walked forward until he sat in front of Dipper on the blanket. 

"What do you want?" Was said icily. Dipper didn't even open his eyes to glare at Will.

"I'm here to apologize." 

"What do your dreams depict, William?" 

Will pursed his lips. He wasn't supposed to tell people about the future. It was a curse, not a gift, and speaking of it would very possibly make it a reality. Then again, not telling about it, in this case, could make it an actual reality. 

"Death." Was all he said. Dipper squinted open an eye to look at him. 

"My death?"

"The townspeoples'." 

Dipper opened both eyes to stare at the demon. 

"You think I'm going to get bad again, don't you?" 

Will just stared at the boy in silence. Dipper's expression was unreadable as he stared back. Will could feel the magic flow through the space between them.

"Tell me the truth - has your magic been getting overwhelming again?" Will asked sternly.

Dipper was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time before cyan eyes looked away. 

"...Yes." 

Will relaxed slightly at the human's honesty. He scooted forward, resting a hand on Dipper's bent knee. The human stared at the ground in defeated silence. 

"We need to take care of it." 

"I can handle it."

"You can't." Will rubbed circles into the soft fabric of the boy's pants with his thumb. "You know you can't." 

Dipper shoved his hand off. The demon looked at the boy tiredly. 

"I don't need you to constantly watch over me like I can't handle myself." Dipper glared at the ground. "I'm doing everything to keep it under control."

"And you're doing a great job." No, he wasn't, but he had a feeling Dipper needed to hear it. "But when it gets like this, we have to do more." 

Dipper grit his teeth and huffed. Will leaned forward again, placing his hand back on the human's leg. Dipper didn't shove it off this time, instead frowning at the pressure on his leg. 

"Darling?"

Dipper looked at him then. It wasn't often lately that they used pet names for each other, making it all the more startling when one was uttered. Will could see the pure surprise in the human's eyes and he cursed himself for allowing their relationship to crumble like this. 

When had he started breaking this fragile boy's heart? When had he decided a possible premonition was more important than the boy himself? 

Dipper Gleeful wasn't a monster. 

Dipper Gleeful was nothing more than a lovesick boy so dependent on Will to save him from himself and Will - Will had broken that fragile trust. The demon took Dipper's face in his hands and stared into guarded cyan eyes, not surprised to see Dipper just stare back at him in stunned silence. When was the last time he just held him? When was the last time they were just themselves, a demon and a human who just simply loved each other? 

When had Will stopped being an ally and started becoming an enemy to this gentle human? 

He leans forward and he kisses the boy so softly that it's almost missable. The nights they shared were no longer intimate despite Dipper's best attempts and Will feels that disgustingly heavy guilt claw at his stomach when Dipper doesn't immediately return his affections. In fact, Dipper pulls away slightly, looking confused and a little hurt. Will brushes his thumb over Dipper's cheek reassuringly. 

"I'm so sorry." Will whispers between them. It sounds like a goodbye somehow, but he never wants to let go. "I never should have doubted you." 

Dipper looks between his eyes, searching for something that Will isn't sure of. It's only in drunken or sleepy stupor that Dipper has openly pressed against him, reminded of old times they shared, but now, in his conscious state, it's clear the boy no longer trusts him. Dipper sighs and leans forward to rest their foreheads together. He doesn't give away anything he's thinking, nor does he fully return the demon's affection, but it's a start. 

"Let me take care of you." Will's voice is gentle as Dipper allows him to scoot forward enough to rest their knees against each other. "Like I did before." 

Dipper's magic is almost overwhelming for him to handle. It's pure and raw, dark and twisting as it shoves against his own in an unknown force. Some of that is from hatred and bitterness, from heartbreak and loneliness, and some of it is just Dipper's own raw ability. Will reaches down to intertwine their fingers together as he feels Dipper slowly let him in. 

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone." Will feels Dipper nod softly. "You're a good person, Mason." 

That magic between them fluctuates a moment. Will knows he's going to have a lot of work ahead of him to get Dipper back to stable levels. He wishes he had seen what his actions were doing sooner - wishes he had put the human first. 

He can see it - he can see soft cyan eyes look at him tenderly. They're so tired that Will can tell from them alone how exhausted Dipper is. He wants nothing more than to take the boy home and care for him. Dipper was so tired and it was his fault. 

He leans forward again to kiss him, and Dipper returns the small pressure. It's not what it was before this all started, where passion and lust burned in their bellies as they lunged for each other. This was quiet and soft, tired and mistrusting. Will smiled softly at the human as he slowly pulled away, watching Dipper sigh softly between them. 

"I love you." 

Dipper doesn't say it back, but Will knows he doesn't deserve it. Not yet. He just wants the boy to know. God, he just wants Dipper to know he won't stop caring. That he won't stop again. 

"Thank you." 

Will smiles at Dipper's quiet voice. 

Things aren't completely fixed, or even remotely, but it's a start that Will is grateful for. 

It's the start Will needs to stop whatever was in store for them. 

He just hopes he can stop it in time.


	29. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines present in fic  
> Mentions of Evil!WillDip

The boy across the room would seem lifeless if he weren't staring right at him, breathing calmly as a single dead eye observed his every move. It was clear there was nothing - no remorse, no love, no nothing behind that cold teal eye. It made him nervous as he awaited his own demon's presence, praying things hadn't gone as poorly as it had with him. He couldn't be entirely sure, not with the way silence seemed to drag time in the sterile room he was being held captive in. 

He broke the unsettling eye contact with the other boy for a moment to look at the steel door once again. There was no indication that it would open from the inside; no doorknobs, no handles, no windows. He wondered briefly if the other boy knew of a way out or if he were trapped in here as well. He turned back to look the other over. 

He had hair, a lot like his own, but it was gelled back to reveal his oddly faded birthmark. Hair was somehow neatly tucked under the straps of a dark eyepatch, but it wasn't large enough to hide the large, pink scars that poked out from under. His only eye seemed cloudy and underneath, dark shadows rested permanently above his cheekbones. It was clear the boy never smiled and rarely spoke from the lack of wrinkles around his mouth. His neck was long and his clothes resembled that of an upperclass, but they seemed worn and faded. A single amulet rested against his chest, glowing in the darkness of the room. 

He swallowed and looked away again. This would be a long - well, indeterminable amount of time if they didn't at least get something going on. He knew the other boy spoke from the few words passed between them when they walked into this room, but beyond that silence had weighed between them since the steel door had shut and locked behind them. 

"So, uh...how did you meet your Bill?" 

"William found me." A cold voice replied. It was an almost robotic answer, as if it were rehearsed countless times. 

He expected the other to continue, maybe with a narrative even, but nothing followed. He scratched his neck nervously, clearing his throat before shifting in the hard wooden seat he'd been directed to earlier. He drummed his fingers along the table in front of him before trying again.

"That's...interesting. We kindof found Bill. In a way." He smiled sheepishly as the other continued to stare with expressionless eyes at him. "They're both really strange, huh?" 

The other didn't answer. Again, he only watched the other's chest rise and fall rhythmically as a sign he wasn't a robot after all. He shifted in his seat again, twiddling his thumbs as he glanced at the door again. What was taking so long? He thought Bill said this would be a quick in-and-out. He looked at his watch, internally groaning when he realized it had only been ten minutes. It felt so much longer when you had an alternate version of yourself staring you down, he guessed. 

Finally, the sounds of metal scraping against metal forced him to flinch as he watched the steel door open. He stood, glancing at the alternate version of himself. He didn't move, save for the slow turn to see who was entering the room. 

Instead of Bill, a strange alternate version of him walked in. This must be Will, he thought. Instead of golden blond hair that was almost messy and chaotic, this individual had cyan blue hair that was neatly combed to the side. He also had an eyepatch like the boy in the room, strangely, but his patch covered the other eye. He didn't want to question why as the man smiled kindly at him. He finds that it unsettles him in a lot heavier way than the alternate Dipper in the room had for the past ten minutes. 

"Mr. Pines." Will bowed slightly. "I apologize for your wait." 

"Uh, no problem." He smiles nervously. 

Where was Bill? 

"Mason." 

Dipper watched the other version of himself turn to look at the demon. His face remained unchanged, still the same cold expressionless frown that had first greeted Dipper when they came to this place. He turned to look at the demon, whose face was strangeky soft as the other Dipper stood from his seat and slowly walked over to them. 

Dipper didn't understand their strange relationship - were they lovers? Friends? Allies? He wasn't entirely sure from how they interacted with each other. He swore he could see a glint of something in the demon's eye, but when he looked at the human - if he even was still human - he just stared back at the demon without a single word. 

Dipper was internally grateful Bill was outwardly eccentric. This - this was just eerie. 

"So obedient." The demon purred. Dipper watched slender fingers brush against the human's jaw tenderly. "I love that about him."

The other Dipper didn't flinch, didn't even move, just continued to stare at the demon before Will turned to look at Dipper with a smile that left him all-too eager to leave. 

"Where's Bill?" He asked frankly. 

"He'll be right over. We were just catching up." 

Dipper's ears perked at the sound of footsteps before he saw his Bill walk into the room with a strange expression. The second Bill's eyes landed on Dipper, he seemed relieved.

"Alright, kid, come on. Let's get you back home." 

Dipper nodded, quick to sidestep the other demon as he immediately intertwined his fingers with the blond demon's. He glanced back when the feeling of being watched made the hair on the back of his neck stand. He wasn't surprised to see the other human staring at him intensely, standing beside the other demon. 

"It was nice seeing you again, Bill." The blue-haired demon smiled. "You really should visit more often."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Dipper could tell from his tone alone it wouldn't be anytime soon, for which he was eternally grateful. 

Bill tugged on his hand and they were quickly walking out. He chanced a final glance back at the other Dipper, who, he swore, quirked a small smirk at him before disappearing when they rounded the corner. 

He couldn't shake the unsettled feeling that he'd developed once they were back home, nor could he pretend not to see the way Bill also seemed oddly uneasy. 

"Bill?"

"What?" Golden eyes turned to look at Dipper. 

"What...what was with that? That other Dipper and..."

"And Will?" Bill pursed his lips. "It's better if you don't know."

"Why was he missing an eye? And your version, too?"

"Black magic is - it's not something you want to mess with easily." Bill scratched the side of his cheek. "Unless you know what you're doing and are very willing to sacrifice something precious for it."

Dipper wanted to ask what he meant by that, but the unusual sight of his lover's uneasiness forced him into silence. Bill was normally cryptic with his answers, but the smirk that usually joined this behavior was missing entirely. It made him want to press for more answers. 

"Bill?" 

"Just try not to get too deep into those journals, alright?" Bill's voice was stern and didn't hold room for further questioning - much to Dipper's dismay. "I mean it, kid." 

"Alright, alright." Dipper held his hands up in defense. "Are you going to tell me why?" 

"Nope." Bill's smirk was back, but it seemed oddly strained. Dipper tilted his head slightly, until Bill held his arms out for him. He relented, closing the gap between them to curl into warm arms. 

He didn't bring it up again that night, but the sight of the other Dipper's smirk haunted his memory as he pressed against his lover's chest. 

Something wasn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was just kinda fun to write! I just like Evil!WillDip sometimes and this perspective just seemed really interesting!  
> I might even further this storyline cause it was so fun to write!


	30. Fall In Love, But Only For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he ever once doubted Dipper's buried feelings for him, these small moments reminded him once more that they were there.

Will blinked as he poked his head around the side of the tree, eyebrows raising at the sight of his master laying against a tree on the other side of the trail. From the look of the limp hold on the worn blue journal in his lap, Will could tell he'd fallen asleep quite a time ago. He pursed his lips in a silent scowl as he quietly made his way up to the human.

He doesn't know how many times he'd told his master not to fall asleep so carelessly in the forest like this, but this time certainly wouldn't be the first. 

Will squatted in front of Dipper, his scowl melting into a softer frown as he looked over the boy. The sunlight was softer in the shade of the looming tree branches that hovered over them. He could see the dark circles under the human's closed eyes, knowing full well the boy had been evading sleep in favor of researching and studying. Will truly wished he would heed to his advice to sleep more, but his orders fell on deaf ears far more times than he'd like to admit. 

Will reached forward, gently brushing fallen bangs out of the human's eyes. Dipper's normally hardened features were tender and warm, leaving Will debating on whether he should wake him now or just let him rest. By the sound of the soft exhale against his hand when he cupped the boy's cheek, Will decided on the latter. He carefully moved to seat himself next to Dipper, pressing the side of his thigh against the other. 

Dipper huffed and moved closer, curling against him as arms wrapped snugly around one of his in a clingy hug. What truly made Will's defenses fall came when Dipper's head rested against his shoulder - a definite first for him. He stared down at the way their legs stretched out in front of them before he allowed himself a small smile. He rested his cheek against Dipper's soft hair as the quiet snores of his master rhythmically filled the air of the serene trail. 

He felt his own eyelids droop against his will, knowing he hadn't been entirely kind to his own vessel lately either. It wasn't purposeful, but things needed to be done in a timely fashion. Unfortunately, between his errands and Dipper's constant and blatant disobedience of the manor rules set in place by the elders of the family, Will rarely had time for the simplicity of daily naps. 

By the time he'd finally come back to his senses, his master was groaning quietly next to him. He squinted in the darkness of the forest before he brought a hand up to run at his eyes. His other hand was still being hugged against Dipper's chest with one hand as Dipper rubbed his own eyes with a free hand. It was clear Dipper still wasn't completely to his senses, especially when Will moved to intertwine their fingers together and the human didn't protest. 

It must have been well past midnight from the looks of the full moon beaming above them through the trees' canopies. 

He realized Dipper had stopped moving beside him, forcing his sluggish attention to the boy. Dipper was staring down at their intertwined hands, eyebrows furrowed in that familiar scowl that made Will's heart flutter. Stark, cold blue eyes met his and he expected Dipper to wrench his hand out of the hold. Instead, Dipper blinked and leaned back against the tree trunk. 

"What time is it?" 

The demon lifted his free hand to glance at his watch. 

"1:45, sir." 

Dipper frowned at his answer. It was then that their hold broke, with Dipper forcing himself up and dusting off his clothes as Will stayed on the ground for just a few moments longer. The demon took the one to take in Dipper's figure in silent admiration. Dipper met his eyes briefly before a soft blush slowly crept over his cheeks and ears. 

"Stop staring at me, demon." 

"My sincerest apologies." Will turned away as Dipper grabbed the journal from where it had been accidentally dropped while they were asleep. When Will was sure Dipper was finished and ready to depart, he stood and dusted himself off as well. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he turned to the human. 

Dipper turned away, hiding his face as he scowled. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Dipper gestured to the trail. "Lead us home." 

"Of course, master." Will replied sweetly as he took the first few steps easily. The sound of leaves crunching behind him assured the demon that his human wasn't too far behind. 

His focus remained ahead as he followed familiar landmarks with ease. This wasn't the first time Dipper had fallen asleep in the woods and it probably wouldn't be the last of Will knew any better. 

Will turned when he felt a hand hesitantly slip into his. Dipper was faced away from him, gripping the journal on his other side with a white-knuckle grip. The demon bit back a smile, knowing Dipper would mistakenly take it as a mocking gesture if he happened to turn and look at him. Will curled his fingers over Dipper's knuckles, unable to fight the smile that twitched at his lips when the human did the same. 

He liked the feeling of Dipper's hand in his own. The all-too cold chill of his master's glares were betrayed easily by the sweaty palm against his own. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of anxiety that Dipper hid so perfectly otherwise in the smallest of affectionate gestures. If he ever once doubted Dipper's buried feelings for him, these small moments reminded him once more that they were there. 

He side-glanced the human in time to see Dipper staring at him with a soft expression that reminded him of when the boy had been asleep. Dipper quickly turned away when Will moved to look at him fully, teeth grit as he avoided Will's growing smile. The demon squeezed the human's hand, all-too aware of the scowl Dipper had as they continued to walk through the soft chirps of the dirt trail.

When they made their way into the heavy manor doors, Will could see the brighter lights of the chandelier illuminate the dark red blush over the boy's cheeks and ears, and even over his neck. His smile softened as Dipper glared at him and again let their hold fall apart. 

"You're dismissed." 

Will bowed slightly as Dipper turned and quickly made his way up the padded stairs. Will watched him go before he looked down at the hand that had been intertwined with the human's. It was sweaty and warm from Dipper's hold, which only made his heart swell as he closed his fingers in a soft fist. 

He finally turned to make his way out of the large room and into his own down the hall.

From the top of the stairs, just out of view, Dipper glanced down at the demon. He curled his own fingers into his palm, allowing the small, rarely felt smile stretch across his lips. 

A rare moment, indeed.


	31. Midnight in an Abandoned Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonic beast!Will  
> Older!Dipper  
> Attempted Spooky Fic

Dipper sighed in worn exhaustion as he clumsily adjusted the duct-taped backpack straps over his shoulders. His eyes felt dry every time he blinked and his jaw was clenched tight as if it were sewn shut during his excruciatingly long shift at work. He ran a hand through his messy hair, grimacing at how greasy it felt despite his shower just before heading to work. 

This wasn't supposed to be what it was like - what his life was going to be like at this age, when he'd dreamed of it all that time ago. He wasn't supposed to be this miserable - or even living paycheck to paycheck, for that matter. 

The reminiscing he'd done as a young boy of having a husband and kids, of being a doctor-race car driver-astronaut had long been forgotten in the whirlwind of growing up. Now, he was working a job he could barely tolerate while he attended classes for a major he couldn't truly care less for. Between endlessly boring lectures, useless amounts of homework, his mundane job, and the almost-dull social life he'd barely acquired during his first three years of college, he couldn't help but wonder if, at one point, he could have had more from this life than...this. 

Dried leaves crunched under his shoes as he walked through the barely illuminated parking lot, grimacing at the sight of his worn car. A part of him really wished he could just teleport back home like he used to do when he was a kid. 

He internally scolded himself for allowing that to slip through into his conscious thoughts, as if it were worse than sin itself to think of such an idea. 

He wouldn't use magic anymore - or, at least in front of anyone that would see. Lately, though, he'd tried to cut it off completely. The threatening risk of being caught breaking his age-old promise far outweighed the enjoyment he'd once felt with sneaking magic tricks when no one was around, and the guilt of stale memories of his uncle made him pretend his past had never happened. 

That, in essence, the joy he'd once felt as a child caught up in the world of magic was long forgotten in the pains of growing up and pretending that he was no different than the average, ordinary college student. 

His fingers tightened over the backpack straps before he clutched it painfully tight, tugging them off and throwing the sack against the ground with a loud thud. A sudden flare of rage clawed through his chest, forcing his blood to boil before he let out a long, hissing breath. His chest heaved at the force of his throw as he glared daggers into the offending sack. The rage went as quickly as it came, however, forcing him to sigh in annoyance before picking up the now-damp backpack from the cold asphalt. His head throbbed, threatening to slip into his usually crippling headaches that only reminded him of the promise he'd made to his uncle after...well, after things fell apart all those years ago. 

When his other uncle disappeared, just like that. 

He leaned against his car, pressing the pad of his thumb and forefinger against his forehead as he let his eyes fall shut. He wonders if things would have been different if his uncle hadn't disappeared. Would they still be performing in those magic shows in that small, easily-overlooked town? Would his sister have stayed, instead of galavanting off to explore the world without him? Would he still be standing in the middle of this same old, empty parking lot at close to midnight? He hopes he wouldn't be. Something about that makes his head hurt even more. 

He lets his hand fall, slapping against his thigh before he feels a strange chill run down his spine. The feeling of being watched makes him stiffen before he slowly looks up. Across the parking lot, among the dark, shadowy clutches of the distant forest that loomed against the edge of the empty lot, a ghostly white wolf stares at him. 

It's hideous; nothing like the wolves in pictures Dipper had seen growing up from magazines and books. No, its eyes are stark white and almost seem to glow against the night air. It catches Dipper's breath when he realizes it has three eyes, beady and pupil-less as it motionlessly stares at him. The creature could be mistaken as a regular wolf from this distance if its mane wasn't stark white and ethereal, but he knows better. Dipper's blood runs cold, realizing that it had been sitting, watching him this whole time. Had it been waiting for him and, if so, how long? 

Why was it here? 

He doesn't know what he should do - but staying to see the monstrous wolf's intentions seemed like the last thing he should do. Despite thinking this, he can't move. He barely breathes, taking soft, quiet breaths through his nose as he refuses to take his eyes off the beast. Something about it felt familiar and horrifying all at once, leaving him at a loss as it blinked, long and slow at him. 

"Mason...Gleeful." 

Dipper knows it's the beast's voice despite the fact that he doesn't see its mouth move or that wolves don't speak. It's oddly beautiful, soft and inviting despite the creature's appearance. So beautiful, in fact, that he wonders if he actually heard it, or if he had made it up in his mind. He doesn't know how the beast knows his true name, especially from the fact that he'd done well to change everything about himself to hide his true past, but he can't bring himself to fake ignorance to a demonic beast. Dipper doesn't move and he doesn't answer the creature's possible call, but it doesn't seem fazed by this. 

Instead, it slowly stands, its paws slim and bare, and Dipper wonders if he's seeing a ghost. He realizes how skinny the creature is, its skeleton threatening to burst out of its frail skin as he watches it shift cautiously. He swallows thickly as it takes a single, careful step toward him. The hair on the back of his neck stands and he dares to press himself against his car. 

"Who are you?" He doesn't know why he asks who, as if the beast was a being that could be addressed. 

Another step.

Dipper wonders if he can still use his magic. He thinks, briefly, of a silent apology to his uncle as he racks his brain for an old spell he used to know. The beast takes another step toward him, but it seems to shift. Its spine cracks and creaks, clicking as its muscles seem to morph just under its skin. Dipper's heart drops the longer he watches on in horror as it forces itself onto its hind legs. It looks devastatingly grotesque, its features even more ghastly as it limps its way toward him. 

"Stop!" Dipper shouts forcefully, feeling the warmth of flames lick at his fingers behind him as he leans forward. He's comforted only slightly by its presence, knowing that at least his magic was still of his own. He had something, if only temporarily, that could give him enough time to run. He can see the soft blue of the flames' light reflect on the asphalt near his feet as the beast's eyes continue to hold his attention.

It lets out a long, painful noise as it continues forward, into the dim light of the parking lot's arching lights. Dipper can see the beginning of a humanesque form begin to take shape, leaving him even more confused. The third eye that had been situated in the middle wolf's forehead closes as its snout snaps back into the creature's skull. Dipper's stomach threatens to force the contents of a barely digested bag of chips out as he watches the creature stumble to the asphalt before him. It crawls achingly slowly now, dragging its pitiful body toward him and he feels the flames in his hand grow stronger with every passing moment. 

He holds his hand out in front of him in a silent warning, blue flames engulfing his hand as he gets a better look at the creature now that it's even closer. Its white hair is now a faded blue atop a human skull, and the horrifyingly skinny body is now barely filled as it takes the form of a man. Dipper dares a step forward, cautiously skeptical as he looks at the now-human creature with a sickened sense of dread. 

When cold blue eyes meet his, his knees buckle. He falls to the ground hard, his legs sprawled out under him as the monstrous human looks at him tiredly. Dipper can barely register the fact that his backpack had plopped behind him, the straps gently pull against his arms against the cold, damp ground. His stomach is fully nauseous now, the chance of vomiting more than just a threat as he looks at the man in front of him. 

Memories flood his mind at an alarming rate and he's weaker now than he's felt in years, vulnerability and terror stabbing through his chest as he forces himself to take a sharp breath. His voice is weak and small as he whispers, almost afraid of the name he's banned himself from saying since he was years younger. 

"...Will?" 

The man stares back at him, looking more and more exhausted as they sit in eerie silence. Dipper's body goes against his mental command, forcing him into a frozen stillness as he awaits an answer. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that the headache he'd feared developing seemed so painfully pointless now. Nausea squeezes his gut as his vision fades in the peripheral of his sight. 

"Master." Is answered softly in the cold of the night, leaving his ears ringing painfully. 

Dipper's vision goes out when he faints.


	32. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Dialogue-Only Story (just because I had thought it would be an interesting concept a while back to try, but I'm not so sure I like it much)

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes."

"He had to do it. You know that."

"I know."

"He saved the whole town."

"I know, sister."

"Do you still have his summoning circle on your arm?"

"It's a tattoo, so yes."

"Have you tried using that to summon him?"

"We both know there wouldn't be an answer."

"That sounds a lot like you haven't tried."

"He's gone, Mabel. There's no point."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"...It didn't work before."

"So you have tried it?"

"...yes."

"And nothing happened?"

"No."

"Why did he mean so much to you? Is it because you were the one who captured him?"

"Why would that matter?"

"He was always closer to you because you were the one his soul was bound to." 

"That wasn't it."

"Then what was it?"

"...There's some things that are better left unsaid."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"...He was a demon."

"You did. How far did you two go?"

"That's none of your business."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Mabel."

"Wow, you went that far? How did I not even know?"

"Mabel, this isn't really any of your business."

"It makes sense now though, why you got his summoning circle tattooed on your arm. You loved him."

Silence.

"Did he love you, too?"

"...yes."

"So you two hid this relationship for...what, five years?"

"Four and a half, yes."

"And you loved each other. I was wondering why you had seemed so...different the longer he'd been around."

"Different?"

"You seemed...softer."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Before Will came, you would use magic with me to kick those meddling kids out of our tent, but whenever Will was around you wouldn't do anything."

"I kicked them out plenty of times."

"But not the way you used to. You would look at Will and he would always look back at you before you would just shoo them out. He made you soft."

"I wasn't soft and I'm still not soft."

"I didn't even know you could feel those emotions for someone, brother. You always seemed so cold to people, even Pacifica."

"I never liked Pacifica, you know that."

"I wouldn't know. You seemed to focus a lot of your attention on her before Will came." 

"She would harass us the most."

"You say that, but she didn't come any less often that Gideon did. But when Will came you wouldn't even go near her, instead just spend all your time with that demon."

"He followed me."

"Brother, don't lie. You would get furious whenever you couldn't find him or he wouldn't respond immediately to your call."

"He was our servant."

"You were afraid."

"I was not."

"Brother, there's no point in lying to me now. He's gone. You might as well tell the truth." Pause. "I also didn't know you were gay."

"Again, it was something that I didn't feel needed to be shared with the family." 

"I mean, it's not really a surprise, but it would have been nice to know. Especially since Pacifica had the biggest crush on you."

"Weren't you just implying that I had feelings for her?"

"I was just pointing out my observations. Plus, I noticed Will would get antsy whenever she was around you."

"What?"

"You never noticed?"

"No."

"I mean, it makes sense now. He was jealous. That is a demon trait."

"Hm."

"Were you ever jealous?"

"Not really."

"I guess that's about right, he didn't really have anyone to interact with in that kind of way."

"Mm."

Silence. 

"Do you still visit his statue?"

"Yes."

"And it hasn't had any form of life at all?"

"If it did, I wouldn't be here."

"And there's nothing in Stanford's journals that says anything about it?"

"No. I've read and reread them dozens of times. The man himself said he was at a loss. The only thing we know is that it's a dormant part of his soul."

"Strange."

"Maybe we'll figure it out one day."

Silence. 

"What're you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure."

"You know Pacifica is going to ask you out today."

"I know." 

"Are you going to reject her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Brother, you can't date her if you're-"

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know if I should just keep waiting for him or if I should just move on. Even if it's forcing myself into a relationship with Pacifica. Would that be better than waiting for someone that might never come back?"

"I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it would make you miserable."

"It would be an appropriate payment for the people we've made suffer."

"We were kids, Dipper. And besides, no one suffered from practical pranks. You're just being dramatic."

"Mabel, we literally set someone's haystack on fire."

"They were going to burn it anyway, they said so themselves. Besides, that's not the point here. Don't say yes to Pacifica."

"Why?"

"Because I think you should wait for Will to wake up again."

"He's dormant. He could be asleep for thousands of years and we wouldn't know."

"Or he could wake up any minute now." 

"I highly doubt it."

"They say true love persists the test of time."

"They also say love is cruel."

"Touché. But still, just wait for him. He was the only person that made you soft. I think that's someone worth waiting for."

"Are you getting sappy on me? That's so unlike you."

"Don't get used to it, brother."

"Alright well, if you're done then I'm going to go get ready to reject my possible future wife to wait for the love of my life who will probably never return."

"So inspirational, brother. You should write greeting cards."


	33. Love Ain't Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in Time/Fluff Moments

Will finds that he never expects the moment when it happens, but he enjoys the opportunity when it finally presents itself. It's those smaller moments that make the entirety of his existence in this one human's life worth those small moments of frustration, so he waits for those rare moments with baited breath. 

Sometimes it's just a random brush of gentle fingers against his own in their private moments, and then sometimes it's something entirely random that catches him completely off guard. Will loves and cherishes every passing moment, finding that these rare moments come more frequently, even when they continue to seem so rare compared to the way he watches others' interactions. He doesn't mind it, strangely, as much as he thinks he should. 

Something about the wait makes it all seem worth it. 

\--

He hears his door creak open, quietly, before he glances up from his book to see a careful figure close the door behind itself. He blinks and quietly places the book on his lap as the figure walks closer in silence. Each step is careful, planned, silent. Will can see doubt behind guarded cyan eyes before the human is carefully crawling onto his bed to prop himself over him, pressing against his chest in a strange act of vulnerable need. Will quickly moves the book from his lap to the side, never taking his eyes off the human before him. 

With a warm cheek against his chest and the eventual pressure of a body pressing against his own as the human straddles himself in Will's lab, Will is stunned. He instinctively wraps his arms around the human's smaller torso, hugging him close as he feels stiffness of muscles melt into a relaxed weight in his lap. 

"Mason?" 

The human doesn't respond, but he just continues to nuzzle against his chest and sigh silently. Will doesn't push it as he rubs soothing circles into the boy's back. It wouldn't surprise him if Mason spoke and told him that he'd had a stressful day. Instead, as always, Mason surprises him with silence and just continues to remain curled against him. 

Will takes the opportunity to scoop up Mason's legs so that he was properly seated over his legs and leans them both back with the human further against him, gently guiding Mason to snuggle into the crook of his neck as Will holds the human close. He feels a hand rest against his stomach as a nose presses against the underside of his jaw. He brings his free hand up to gently rub his thumb over the back of Mason's neck, feeling the boy loosen even further. Will doesn't have to look down to know Mason's eyes have fluttered shut. 

His book long forgotten once Mason is safely tucked against him, Will listens to the comfortably soft snores from the human against him. He turns the light off and removes his book from the bed with a dismissible amount of magic. Instead, he focuses on shifting Mason onto the bed next to him and wrapping the warm blankets around the both of them. Hands are immediately pulling him close as Mason curls against him, actively seeking his touch before he wraps his arms around the human's chest. 

Will likes the way this feels. He likes the way Mason tucks close into his arms, as if he were protecting him from something. He knows better than anyone that the human is far from weak, but the way Mason looks completely unprotected and vulnerable in his arms in this moment makes Will's heart melt completely. He places a gentle kiss to Mason's forehead before he allows himself to also slip into dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Will doesn't question the human about the night before. They leave it between them, as they always do, but at the very least Mason doesn't pretend these moments never happened. It's a small solace that Will is more than grateful for. Mason doesn't look at him when he slips out of the room and Will doesn't feel an ounce of regret when the door clicks shut. He instead smiles lovingly, thinking of future warm, shared nights. 

\--

"Dipper!" 

Mason's eyes look tired as he sighs in annoyance. Will stares at the side of his face, watching a multitude of emotions flash through the human's face before Mason finally turns around and glares at the caller. Will turns around as well, immediately finding the blonde spitfire that had already made her mark on the small town in such a small amount of time. Will can practically feel frustration mount the boy next to him as he watches curiously. 

"Why didn't you answer me?" 

"My silence is your answer." Mason states easily, almost icily. 

"That's not fair." The girl looks peeved, but Will's immune to the sight. Mason has caused this look in many girls since puberty. 

"Love isn't fair, Pacifica."

Will glances at Mason then, trying to decipher if that meant more than just a simple jab toward the girl. Mason gives nothing away, continuing to stare at Pacifica with dull eyes. 

"And you won't give me an answer as to why?" Pacifica's voice is getting shaky from building hurt and anger, leaving Will to frown. 

He's more than used to Mason's odd ways of handling girls' emotions. Since the first girl to confess, he's always been oddly indifferent to others' romantic feelings toward him. Will wonders briefly if he would do the same to him if he ever explicitly stated his feelings to the boy. Something about that doesn't sit well in his gut, so he pushes it aside in his mind. 

"Because I don't feel anything for you." Mason pauses and adds, simply. "Or any girl for that matter." 

The silence is palpable then as Pacifica stares at him wide-eyed and Will is stunned. Mason then turns and continues on his way, leaving Will and Pacifica behind before he pauses and turns to look up at Will. 

"William, come along." 

Will can't even squeak out an affirmative answer before he's glancing back at Pacifica. She's staring at him, mouth agape, as he quickly follows the human out of the familiar tent.

Neither of them say anything, with Mason continuing his walk home as if nothing had happened at all. Will, however, is fighting his usual urge to remain silent in favor of asking if Mason had actually, finally, admitted to someone outside of just them of his secret. Will had known, or guessed really, but hearing the outward confession left him feeling giddy and oddly excited. 

He finally decides not to mention it, which leads to Mason silently asking him to join him for the night. 

Will never says no. 

\--

Will doesn't miss the weird looks Mason gets when they walk through town after that night. He just follows, as per usual, as people whisper whenever Mason walks by. If he's bothered by it, he doesn't let it show, instead carrying on with his usual scheduled errands. Some girls still wave flirting at him, others clearly still heartbroken over his cold rejections, but it's clear word had gotten out around town of his preferences. 

And, unsurprisingly, Will was the target of some curious eyes as well. He'd been under the careful disguise as a butler for years now, and until now few had spared him glances, but now it seemed he'd been called into question once again. He tries not to think too much of it, instead focusing on the way Mason seems to ignore the town easily. On their walk home, where the only sounds echoing between them are the chirps of distant birds, Will feels Mason grab his hand. 

Will feels fingers slip between his own and grasp his palm, so he does the same despite the sudden rush of blood to his heart, as they make their way back home. 

It's the first time Mason has ever done something like this, in public no less, and it leaves Will feeling light-headed. Mason's expression doesn't change, but the soft pink tint that threatens to darken tells Will everything he needs to know. 

\--

When Mason and Mabel finish their show, they bow to the loud cheering and whistling of the crowd before the curtain closes. Will stands at the side stage, watching them huff and pant when they're finally free from awe-struck eyes. Mason lets his sister's hand go to walk over to Will before pressing against him. Will watched Mabel smile at him, as if this were perfectly normal, as Mason hugs Will tightly. Will blinks in surprise, amazed at Mason's sudden willingness to participate in PDA lately. 

"So the rumors were true, brother dearest?"

"Don't feign naivety, sister, it's highly unattractive on you." Mason mumbles against Will's shirt. Will just wraps his arms around Dipper's waist and rubs his back. "We're all aware that you've known this entire time." 

"But of course." Mabel's eyes twinkle with a mischievous side that Will doesn't care to explore. Instead, he focuses on soothing the shorter boy in his arms, continuing to rub circles into a silky cape. 

Will watches Mabel smirk and leave, somehow making him always feel a little less clean whenever she leaves. Will had to admit, she's a wonderful sister to his love, but she makes him particularly nervous for no discernible reason. He decides to let it to as Mason remains pressed against him. 

"I want to go home." 

Will continues rubbing Mason's back softly. He likes the way Mason's cheek rests perfectly against his chest. He doesn't mention how short Mason is, knowing how sensitive the human is about the subject, but he finds it absolutely perfect. 

"We should get you something to eat first." 

Mason nods and Will leans down to kiss the top of his head. Will can hear the shuffling of people leaving behind the curtain and he feels something so wonderfully secret - as if he had a part of their beloved celebrity that none of them could ever have. 

He hugged his human closer and smiled softly. 

\--

Mason hates the cold, but he loves the forest, so he puts up with it. Will never understands why Mason insists despite his clear hatred of the biting cold that surrounds them as they march through the forest path. He just watches the boy pull his cape tighter around his body in front of him and continue to walk. 

When they reach the edge of the cliff that overlooks the entirety of the forest, Will watches Mason's eyes widen in delight. The waterfall, now frozen, is still and leaves them to look over the frozen winter land in silence. Mason holds his hand out, something he's taken to doing instead of just taking Will's hand or asking, so Will slips his hand into Mason's as he walks forward to join the boy by the edge. 

"William." 

Will turns to look down at the human curiously. Something tells him soft pink flush that's reached Mason's ears are from more than just the cold. 

"Lean down." Is the only command given, so Will obeys. It's clear Mason doesn't like that he's had to ask this, but suddenly lips are against Will's and the demon's brain stutters to a stop. 

Will's eyes eventually flutter shut when his brain finally clicks that this is real and that Mason's lips are soft and warm. He brings his hands up to rest against soft cheeks as he presses back, no longer aware that the cold is biting and that Mason is no longer shivering. 

When Mason pulls back, Will's eyes are soft. 

"I think I may be in love with you, Dipper." Will whispers, almost as if it were some secret, and Mason gives him a shocked look. 

It's the first time the human doesn't growl at the childhood nickname. It's also the first time he feels like time has stopped beyond his control. His ears ring and he watches Mason smile softly, then a little wide, as he unexpectedly tears up. The human quickly brings a hand up to rub his eyes, in an obvious attempt to hide the welling tears, before he sniffles and gives Will a watery grin. 

"I think I may love you as well, Will." 

\--


	34. A Ways To Go

When they had first met, all those years ago, perhaps feelings had been a jolt - a strange shift of reality in both their eyes when their worlds finally met. 

It had all started with a boy, desperate for world domination, and a demon, desperate for an escape from the broken shards of a world he once knew. 

It started with Dipper Gleeful, a simple human boy who wanted to end the lives of those who had made him vulnerable. A boy tired of the lonely feelings that plagued his heart, wanting nothing more than to finally rid himself of the pain that diseased his belief in humanity. A simple plan, that he had truly believed would finally be the answer, that led to the summoning of William Cipher, an all-powerful demon who, strangely enough, needed the human as much as Dipper needed him. 

It started the moment William Cipher was brought to a world he'd never seen before, eyes opening to the sight of a boy so shockingly handsome that his stilled heart actually jolted painfully in his chest. Will had decided then, immediately, that he would do whatever the boy asked of him. He didn't care what, he didn't care when, he didn't even care how; he just wanted to find solace in the human he'd immediately fallen so hard for. 

And when eyes met, and paths crossed, the end of the world was postponed in favor of Dipper's sparked interest in the demon before him. Dipper had looked into glowing blue eyes, suddenly aware of the strange feeling of weight in his chest when his breath was completely taken away at the sight of the floating demon boy before him. He decided, right then and there, that he'd do anything he could to make the demon fall in love with him, too. 

And perhaps their paths had crossed, initially for malicious and broken reasons, but somehow, in some way, had become something of a beautiful formation of repairing the broken pasts of the other. 

The firsts, they were not easy. 

The first time Dipper tried to explain why he had summoned the demon, leaving out the brokenness of his past and the true reason he'd called for Will, and insisting that he just wanted to know what true power was, and Will seeing right through every word and instead into the deepest, pained parts of the human's soul. And Will, leaving out the shattered remnants of his homeland, the end of his home and family, and instead insisting that true power came from within - something he'd admittedly made up on the spot. 

Unfortunately, even Dipper could see through that. 

The first time Will met Mabel Gleeful, he was not at all ready for the angered glare her brother threw at them, clearly displeased with the way she would smile at Will, and the way Will would reflect that smile in an attempt to understand the strange customs these humans held. He learned all too-quickly that Mabel Gleeful's ways of interacting with others was seen as a flirtatious advancement, and not at all a typical humanly engagement. He decides to take her advice on greeting others with a grain of salt. 

The first time Dipper had explained human technology, Will was at a loss. He'd hate to admit openly that he didn't understand the point of an oven (because he had the ability to burn whatever it was he needed), but Dipper was patient, and Will was willing, and they got on. Will burned the first few things he ever cooked, and Dipper would be patient anyway, scrapping the charred remnants of eggs into the trash before scrubbing it clean and placing it back on the oven for another probably-failed attempt. 

The first time Will handles other humans, he's had a bit of practice in the Gleeful household. He doesn't like Stanford, for reasons he can't quite explain, and Stanley is a man that reminds him far too much of his lost brother, so he stays by Dipper's side, because that's who he's trying to impress anyway. His first interaction beyond Dipper and Mabel Gleeful leads to the sudden bubbly presence of a blonde girl and her white-haired cousin in his life, and he's suddenly thrown into a life beyond his love interest. 

It's also the first time he and Dipper fight. 

Will doesn't understand Dipper's angered words, and Dipper doesn't understand Will's naivety, but at the end of the night, after a prolonged silence between them, Dipper knocks on Will's door. Will opens it, mouth pressed into a thin line, before Dipper mumbles an apology. Will accepts before Dipper hesitantly steps forward and wraps shaky arms around him, hugging him. Will's eyes widen, unsure of the motion, before he reciprocates, wrapping his own arms in a mirrored movement before Dipper relaxes in his hold. 

He decides he really likes moments like this. 

The first time Will watches TV, it's because he's alone while the twins are off doing something he's told he can't participate in. Pouting, because he can't help Dipper in some way, he finds himself snooping around the manor for things to do. When he comes upon the TV, something Stanley often seated himself in front of, he decides to see what the endless interest in the machine was. 

It's the first movie he ever watches, a strange horror film that makes him laugh. He sees humans kissing, the lead-into a sex scene he doesn't quite understand, and the gory insides of humans from a murderer. After he laughs, he thinks about if this is real, and suddenly worries if this could happen to Dipper, or even to Mabel. He panics, jolting out of the couch when the door opens and he rushes forward to take Dipper into his arms. Mabel snickers behind them and Dipper's face his hot and red, but Will's assured later that Dipper won't die. 

Will keeps an eye out, just in case. 

Time passes and with the changing of seasons comes the sudden blanket of snow that Will finds beautiful. He places his hand into it, eyes wide when it burns against human-like nerves. Dipper snorts behind him before drying his hand and shoving a glove over it. Will likes when Dipper touches him because sometimes their eyes meet and he feels that spark of excitement in his chest, reminding him of the first time it ever happened. He thinks Dipper likes it too, because a soft red spreads across Dipper's cheeks before the boy clears his throat and stands. 

Will likes the silence of the snow. He doesn't like the absence of the animals, but the way trees seem to rest in the silence comforts him. He looks at Dipper, who is already staring at him, and he smiles. Dipper smiles back and Will doesn't see the pain behind cyan eyes anymore. He doesn't see the malicious want either, and something about that warms his heart. 

He realizes quickly that Dipper doesn't leave his side, even months later. They spend most of their time together, especially now that it's cold outside, huddled under blankets and subject to the warmth of the other. 

He silently hopes it never ends.


	35. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU   
> Marriage!AU

"Our vows?" The omega asks curiously after glancing over the faded papers that had been carefully unfolded. 

"Our vows." Dipper assures, holding his mate's hands in his own as he hugs the smaller man to his chest. 

"Why?" 

"You said you were afraid we were drifting apart." Dipper looks down at the written words now, faded from over a decade of life. "I want to show you these to remind you that our vows still stand; that we still love each other - just the same as that day we both said yes." 

The omega looks over his face then, soft blue eyes examining him with a tenderness that hadn't been directed toward him in a long time. Dipper just smiles softly back, before nodding toward the pale yellow paper in the omega's hands. 

"William Cipher," The omega reads quietly, his voice already thick with emotion, "you are my soulmate." 

Dipper remembers wearing the fitting tux, far too stiff when he was far too anxious. He remembers the bright sun above them, the stares of family members, the mixing of anxious scents in the air, and the way his mate seemed just as uncomfortable in his own tuxedo. He remembers the way Will's hair was neatly combed back and the way slender fingers fidgeted with their own slip of paper. He remembers his own voice almost cracking as he nervously spoke, watching the watery eyes of his mate memorize each word that escaped his mouth. 

"I knew the moment I met you and I know even to this day." Will continued. "I vow to make you smile whenever I can." 

Will licked his lips with a small smile before feeling Dipper's arms tighten around his waist. Dipper rested his chin on the omega's shoulders, taking in the faint scent of his mate's far too-faded mark. 

"I vow to make you feel loved every moment I can." 

Dipper smiled when he felt Will lean against him, back against chest, as he relaxed I to his warmth. Dipper remembers wiping tears away from his cheeks with the back of his hand, trying to hide the grit in his teeth to not start getting overwhelmed in front of their friends and families. 

"I vow to be here for you, through thick and thin, even when we're old and tired, because you're my best friend." 

"It's still true." Dipper rumbles softly before pressing a kiss to the omega's cheek. He doesn't remember the last time they were this close and that makes his heart ache. 

"Shush." Will replies thickly. Dipper can faintly feel the quiet purr of his mate against him. 

"I vow to make our love story last forever." 

Will wiped his eyes before laughing softly, folding the paper gently before turning to Dipper. The alpha smiled before unfolding the other sheet, maneuvering it so he could read it from in front of Will's stomach. He clears his throat quietly in dramatic beginning, hearing Will laugh softly. 

"I vow to make you see when you're being ridiculously stubborn." 

Dipper thinks about their recent fight several days ago, when Will and he had growled in the kitchen, over their old wooden table. He thinks about harsh words thrown back and forth, about accusations and seething curses. He rubs his thumbs over Will's stomach. 

"I vow to love you even when things get tough." 

The intense shouting between them had threatened to escalate into worse, forcing Dipper to storm out of the house. Will had been left behind, curled on the couch in silent anger as he waited for his mate to return. It was hours later, when the morning dew had settled over the grass, that Dipper had returned, smelling of that same morning dew. Will remembers arms wrapping around him and carrying him into bed with a whispered "I'm sorry" before he was engulfed in rumbling, apologetic warmth. 

"I vow to make you see how truly amazing you are, even when you don't believe me." 

Dipper remembers every late night when his mate would drive to his office to bring him coffee. He remembers the apologies he gave to the omega, and the reassurances from Will that he was doing an amazing job. He remembers promotion after promotion, his wonderful husband being there for him to cheer him on the whole way through. 

"I vow to always be your best friend and to remind you every single day that you're my soulmate and the love of my life."

Dipper could feel the tears threaten to fall as he sniffled, nuzzling into soft hair. He could hear Will sniffle as well, gentle hands continuing to hold the vows in careful hands as the omega smiled tenderly at the papers. 

"I love you." Dipper spoke quietly, eyes watery as Will pulled away just enough to turn and look at him fully. 

"I love you, too." Will's soft eyes held his. "I'm sorry we lost our way." 

"I'm sorry, too." Dipper looked down between them, intertwining their fingers together as he felt his throat tighten. "I'm so sorry I let us drift apart like this for so long." 

"I did it, too." Will squeezed his hand. 

"You're still my best friend." 

"And you're still mine." Will giggled quietly before silence rested comfortably between them. 

"Can we...try again?" Dipper lifted Will's hand, kissing his knuckles tenderly. "Hi, my name's Mason and I'm an asshole, but can I still get your number?" 

"Yeah, maybe." Will let out a bubbly laughed then, eyes watery as he smiled widely enough to show dulled fangs. "If you buy me a drink tonight." 

Dipper's smile widened. 

"I can make arrangements for that." 

"I was so nervous that day." Will admitted quietly. "And now look at us. Married for twelve whole years." 

"And counting." Dipper hummed. "Think we'll make a new record?" 

"Maybe." Will laughed before squeezing Dipper's hand again. "For sure." 

Dipper leaned forward carefully, slowly, before Will slowly met him in the middle, meeting the alpha's lips with gentle hesitance. They didn't know when the last time they'd kissed was, but it left Will's heart racing and Dipper's heart melting. Both had missed the touch, missed the warmth that cane from their soulmate's affection, and it left both of them breathless when they finally pulled apart. 

Cyan on tender blue, both found themselves smiling. Like a breath of fresh air, they could breath once more. 

"We're going to be alright." Dipper stated quietly. 

"Yeah," Will agreed, "we're definitely going to be alright."


	36. In The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Universe Fic   
> Mini Fic

Dipper just sat at the desk, his mind wandering, from what Will could gather. The omega didn’t want to say anything and break the call silence resting in the room, but his master’s silence usually meant trouble was brewing. From evil plots to manipulative plans, Will could only imagine what grand idea his master was creating, but Dipper just sat in silence, cyan eyes staring out the window where the half-moon dimly lit the sea of trees. The grandfather clock in the hallway outside the door was ticking, dragging each second even longer. When Dipper continued to remain silent, Will fidgeted in his place in the corner. Even when his gloves squeaked slightly, Dipper still didn’t look at him. 

It made Will nervous. 

He replayed the events of the day in his head, going over every second, every detail, to determine what might have brought on his master’s unusual silence. The last thing he could really remember - the only thing of significance - was that female omega and her beta cousin, who had mistakenly foiled another one of Dipper and Mabel’s plans. Strangely, Dipper didn’t seem all all that bothered by it - always less than Mabel was - but it did leave the alpha oddly silent. Mabel had stormed off after the incident, as she always did, but Dipper had gone unusually silent and hadn’t said a word to Will since. 

Will fidgets again, making the board creak under his polished oxford. Again, no response. No glances, no change in scent, no irritated sigh, nothing. 

Now he was really feeling anxious. 

“M...” He tries to speak, but his voice drops. Dipper continues to seem distracted, blinking and unmoving from his place at his desk. He feels the need to clear his throat, but he doesn’t. Instead, he tightens his fingers around the tray in his hand and blinks his eyes hard. 

When he gathers the courage once more, Dipper moves before he has the chance. 

The boy turns to the desk in front of him, eyes scanning over the papers briefly before he turns to look at Will. The butler freezes, his eyes meeting the alpha’s normally cold ones. After an agonizingly long moment, Dipper raises a hand and gestures for Will to walk forward with a single finger. The omega gulps and makes his way forward with shaky legs, clutching the tray hard under his gloved hands. His heart is racing now, uncomfortable in his chest as he stops several feet away from the alpha. He tries not to look at Dipper too intensely, but he feels that everything is resting on the boy’s words. This might be the part where he tells Will his plans, like usual. Maybe he would tell Will that the Pines has gone too far this time and it was finally the right moment to end them. 

Instead, Dipper turns in his chair to face Will completely. The omega feels his face flush slightly, eyes trained to meet Dipper’s instead of taking in the sight of his dreams. His master had always been impeccable - fitting slacks, slimming vest, crisp white shirt, polished shoes, neatly combed hair - Will felt his breath escape him for a moment. 

“William, may I ask you something?”

The question catches him off guard completely. He nods dumbly, eyes wide as the alpha stares at him. He seems distant still, his eyes not truly meeting his own. Will clenches his jaw tight to anchor himself. 

“You’re an omega, yes?” 

He nods. Speaking seems difficult, but his brain is able to process the alpha’s words. Dipper knew he was an omega - he’d always known. The talk of the town had always been the fact that the purebred alpha heir had an omega butler - and they weren’t mates. Some hypothesized that they were having an affair, others guessed that Will was better than having a beta or an alpha butler to prevent an unwanted dominance issue. The omega didn’t fight it, but it always made him a little wishful that the former would happen one day. 

“Have you ever experienced a heat?” 

“N...No, sir.” Will’s voice is small in the large, silent room. He thinks he can even hear his heart beating with how loud it beat in his chest. 

“You’ve never experienced a heat?” Dipper repeats, almost skeptical. His voice is even, however, and each word feels pronounced in a way that makes Will flustered and unprepared. “Have you ever helped an alpha through a rut?”

“N...No again, s-sir.” Will’s face must be red with how hot it felt. He doesn’t know what this means, but it leaves his ears ringing. He’s sure his scent can reflect his anxiety, but of Dipper notices it, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, the alpha purses his lips slightly and turns back to the window in silence.

When nothing is said for several seconds later, Will thinks momentarily that he’s been dismissed. He waits anyway, watching the alpha’s chest rise and fall with each breath. 

“How much would you want?” 

“S-Sir?” Will nearly jumps when the question is asked. 

“I said how much would you want?” Dipper repeats, each word seeming sharper with annoyance. 

“F-For what, sir?” Will asks hesitantly as fear courses through his veins. He feels that he knows what is being asked, but clarification - it’s what could make all the difference. His entire chest feels tight at the question, wondering if this was real. The dizziness makes him curl his toes to steady himself. 

“I need assistance with my...rut.” The alpha looks timid then, less annoyed and in a more, in what Will thinks, ashamed glance. “And I’d like to know how much you’d want to help me through it.”

Will looks Dipper over then. He can suddenly see the hesitation in the alpha’s eyes. He inhales slightly, suddenly aware that Dipper’s scent is different. How long had it been this smooth? While it normally was, it suddenly seemed more intoxicating than normal. Will tries not to think about how strong it is and just how ‘Dipper’ it is. 

“S-Sir...?” 

“It would be double your month’s salary in that one week.” Dipper’s eyes are hard, testing. 

Will just stares back, shellshocked. He swallows, feeling the weight of the tray in his hands. He wants to say something, but his tongue his thick in his mouth. When he finally adjusts to the alpha’s words, to his implication, he opens his mouth. 

“B-But why me?” He squeaks. He hopes it doesn’t come off offensive, nor as a decline, but his brain tries to wrap around the information - and the situation. 

“I trust you.” Dipper breaks their eye contact to look down at his desk. He busies his hands with shifting papers around. “I’ve never had my heat before, but I knew it was coming eventually.” 

Will watches the alpha carefully as he thinks of his next words. Dipper’s mouth twists in a way that tells Will he’s struggling to say what’s next, leaving the omega even more intrigued. 

“I’ve known since you arrived at the manor.” 

It leaves Will breathless. The omega feels weak then, his legs threatening to give out at any moment. The heaviness of the alpha’s words leaves him dizzy. 

An alpha admitted that he had been the reason for their rut. The very alpha that Will had fallen for the moment they’d met. And he wants to hire him for his rut. It leaves Will speechless, unable to form a simple yes, or even a noise in general, as he scrambles to speak. 

“S...Sir?”

“I know.” Dipper avoids eye contact, eyes remaining on the paperwork pinned to the desk under his hands. He seems tense, stiff and suddenly far more angry than he had seemed before. “I will pay you for your silence - for offering this.” 

“S...Sir, you...you think I’m...?” Will can see the panic in the alpha’s eyes. It leaves them both trapped in the thick tension of the room. 

For Will, it means everything. It means his whole world, everything he’s known, will change. He feels giddy and petrified all at once as he waits for the alpha’s response. Dipper seems reluctant and almost as terrified as he is. The alpha pushes through, however, with a tight jaw. 

“I...have my suspicions. However, if you...deny feeling the same, then I will gladly pay whatever you want for your silence.” 

“Sir...I...” Will swallows thickly, his throat feeling far too tight and his heart beating far too hard. His hands are sweaty in his gloves and everything feels hypersensitive. He swallows once more, ignoring the way his tongue presses against the roof of his mouth before he finally forces the word out. 

“Yes.” 

Dipper turns to him then, glowing cyan eyes holding his, unwavering in the attention as he focuses completely on Will. It leaves the omega feeling at a loss of breath once more. 

“Yes to what, William?”

“I...the...th-th-the mating.” Will curls his toes in his shoes. “I...I think you’re...mine, t-too.” 

Dipper’s eyes bore into him for several moments, leaving Will to remain stiff in his place. He just watches the alpha finally nod, once, before the other turns back to the papers on the desk. 

“Perfect.” Is all the alpha days before silence rests between them for several beats. Dipper files through papers as if nothing happened, though Will can see the faint pink that dusts the alpha’s features. He likes the way the aloha’s knuckles seem pink against pale flesh - as the blush had spread over his entire body. 

Will takes the silence as a dismissal, for which he is grateful for, as he leaves on shaking legs. 

All he can feel is the pounding in his chest. 

A wide smile stretched across the omega’s face. He wasn’t the only one who’d had suspicions of their...scents mingling. Will had known, almost immediately, when he’d been hired by Dipper that he was his alpha soulmate.

The fact that Dipper has thought the same left his body warm. 

The fact that they would actually be mating left his knees shaking. 

The omega covered his face with his hands, feeling the warmth radiate against his palms. His smile was wide as he immediately made his way down the hallway in a poor attempt to control his giddiness. 

He was going to have an alpha.


	37. Beyond The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, there was nowhere he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach Trip (Completed Oneshot!)

Dipper sat on the beach, scowling. He hated this entire vacation, unimpressed with the locals and the despicably hot weather. He watched his sister melt the heart of a local girl by the ice cream stand who seemed far too stupid to understand Mabel’s intentions. It was cringe-worthy at the very least. 

He turned to see their demon slave in the water with Waddles, both jumping out of the way of the warthog’s tusks and petting the beast on the belly when the opportunity presented itself. It was odd seeing the two get along for once, the sight so starkly different than Will actively running from the charging beast in the manor. 

Dipper could see the light blue shackle around Will’s neck glisten into view when the sunlight hit it just right and something about the sight made his heart ache. His demon looked so happy, his single eye seeming to twinkle and his smile wide with bubbling happiness. He’d rarely seen the demon so happy, and the sight of his enslavement only made him feel guilty. 

He stretches his legs out on the towel, crinkling his nose at how pale he is. He wants to go home to his books and his forest. He’s never been a fan of California, but his sister had insisted and with those doe eyes of Will silently begging him the night before, he relented. He looked back up at Will again, watching the demon splash around. 

He huffed and snapped his fingers, watching the demon stop in his tracks and grab his neck. Will immediately looked at Dipper, his eye wide when the weight had been lifted off him. Dipper sneered and looked away, staring at the other half-naked locals with disdain. There were a mixture of glances at his demon in the water, of which Dipper couldn’t entirely blame them, and those preoccupied with each other. 

He felt dripping of water on his legs and turned to see the demon standing in front of him, smile wide. 

“Your eyepatch is wet. I hope you don’t expect me to get you a new one.” Dipper’s voice was annoyed, but Will’s smile hadn’t faltered. 

“You released me.” 

“Don’t get any ideas.” Dipper watched Will kneel before him, his cyan eye full of the same overwhelming love that made Dipper feel - overwhelmed. “I told you not to look at me like that.” 

“Come in the water with me, master.” Will crawled between Dipper’s legs, drilling water over the human’s towel and legs. Dipper grimaced.

“I think not.” 

“Please?” Will’s eye was pleading, that same doe-eyed look that forced him on this godawful trip in the first place. 

“That won’t work on me twice, demon.”

Will pouted, pressing himself against Dipper completely now. The human yelped at the cold chest against his own.

“William! Get off me this instant!” 

The demon giggled and despite Dipper’s bubbling hatred for how cold he felt in the disastrously humid heat, he reveled in the sound of the bubbling happiness that he’d caused Will in that moment. His heart ached for that sound to always be because of him, a part of him he couldn’t control that loved the demon far more than he could even fathom. 

Will propped himself off the human for a moment, their eyes not leaving each other once. Will’s smile was adorable, his small fangs leaving Dipper breathless. Dipper glanced down at his lips, his heart fluttering as he met the demon’s eye once more. Will leaned in slightly, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“Aww.”

Dipper’s head snapped to the side, seeing his sister standing beside them with ice cream in one hand and - that local beside her. He growled, shoving Will off quickly. The demon yelped in surprise, falling to the side into the sand as Dipper glared at his sibling. 

“Mind your own business, sister.” 

“Well, brother dearest, at least I’m not making my sexual tension palpable in public.” 

Dipper sneered at her, watching her giggle as the local girl looked between them curiously. Mabel turned to her then, smiling.

“This is my brother, Dipper. Dipper, this is Pacifica.”

“My apologies for my behavior.” Dipper held his hand out begrudgingly. “It’s a pleasure.” 

Pacifica held her hand, expecting a handshake, and blinked in shock as she watched the boy kiss the top of her hand. Dipper glanced at Mabel, watching her shake her head with a smirk. 

“I-It’s nice to meet you, too.” Pacifica turned to see Will then, watching Dipper with a quiet pout. It was clear the action hadn’t been welcomed by the blue-haired boy. 

“And you’re his...boyfriend?” 

Dipper turned to Will, who froze. The demon looked at Dipper then, unsure of what to say. 

“Yes, this is my boyfriend, Will.” Dipper filled the silence then, turning back to Pacifica. 

“H-Hi.” Will stuttered, waving awkwardly. 

“You two are so awkward.” Mabel scoffed as she turned to Pacifica. “Show me that shop you were talking about.” 

Pacifica nodded, clearly relieved to have an escape from the two boys as she started guiding Mabel away. Mabel turned back at them and stuck her tongue out, earning a glare from her brother. She whistled, watching Waddles pop his head out of the water and immediately swim to the sand, bolting his way to her side. 

“It amazes me how many girls fall for her antics.” Dipper huffed. 

When he didn’t receive a response, he turned to see Will looking at him blankly. He frowned.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, master.” Will looked away, his eyes suddenly distant. Dipper wished, not for the first time, that he could go back in time to a nicer time.

Preferably one before his sister’s constant interferences. 

“Let’s go in the water, then.” Dipper states begrudgingly. There’s nothing he’d rather do less, but Will had lost that playful flirty attitude and he wasn’t in the mood to decipher why. 

Will seemed to light up at this, watching the human stand from the now-wet towel and stepping onto the far-too hot sand. Dipper’s face said it all, clearly hating every moment of being removed from the safety of his towel. Will smiled, watching Dipper step into the ocean water with a grimace. He hates being wet - avoided the lakes in Ursidae for this very reason - but Will seemed so happy then and he’d risk his own comfort, strangely, just to make that demon smile at him again.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Will’s eye seemed to twinkle, that happiness slowly returning to what it had once been moments before. 

“If I were an aquatic animal, maybe.” Dipper huffed. It didn’t feel horrible, especially when they were waist-deep, but the sight of Will leaning in close to him, floating beside him, was what made the experience. 

He felt Will slowly intertwine their hands under the water and his heart melted. He met the demon’s eye, his own slowly becoming unguarded. 

“This is nice.” Will purred quietly against the waves of the water and the background noises of locals and tourists talking. 

“It is.” 

They stayed like that, close but not close enough, their hands intertwined as the waves rolled past them. Dipper hadn’t felt this calm in a long time, entirely focused on his demon’s presence before him. 

“Boyfriends, huh?” 

Dipper snorted. 

“Well, what would you have said with the scene you had caused?”

“Fiancés maybe?” Will rumbled playfully. 

“You’re not wearing your ring.” Dipper remarked, his mouth tugging into his signature smirk. 

“Neither are you.” 

“I don’t need to. You’re my slave.” 

“Not right now, I’m not.” Will teased. “How long are you going to keep the facade up for your family? You know they don’t believe it anymore.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel like having this conversation now. Will seemed to catch onto it and immediately leaned in, resting their foreheads together once more.

“You know I’ll never leave you - shackles or not.” 

“I don’t want to discuss this right now, William.” Dipper’s voice held a warning, to which Will hummed quietly. 

“Alright, master.” Will squeezed Dipper’s hand, watching the human look at him tiredly. 

Dipper didn’t want to keep Will enslaved forever - that wasn’t his intention. Perhaps when they had first met, he never wanted the demon to leave. Now, years later, intentions had changed. Feelings had developed. He was no longer afraid of the demon escaping, but of the demon leaving him entirely. Will promised his life to him, on multiple occasions, proving him wrong time and time again, but Dipper’s obsessive fears were just as persistent. 

He leaned forward, taking Will’s lips with his own. It felt strange, being the first to engage in the motion, especially in public, but it served as a quiet apology. Will accepted it, leaning into the kiss. A part of Dipper never wanted this moment to end, as much as he’d wanted the entire trip to be over with just moments prior. 

When Will pulled away finally, Dipper’s heart held that same gooey feeling as the night prior when Will had kissed him senseless, thanking him for finally saying yes to a beach trip. He couldn’t help it - the demon owned his heart. 

“I love you.” Dipper whispered quietly, almost enough for the demon to be unable to hear it. Will smiled, knowing the human’s words all too well. 

“I love you, too.” 

—

Mabel sat in the passenger’s seat, leaned against the window asleep as their driver continued onward. Dipper and Will sat in the backseat, a little wet and a little cold, but their hearts warm as their hands remained intertwined. Will moved over, curling against Dipper’s side as the human broke their hands to wrap an arm around Will’s shoulders to hug him close. 

Will was asleep in seconds, snoring quietly against his chest as Dipper watched the driver tap his hands on the steering wheel quietly to the faint music from the radio. He turned back to the demon in his arms, realizing he hadn’t put the shackles back on. 

He decided against it. 

Maybe it would be best to avoid them altogether. Just for a few days. 

Will hummed and snuggled closer. 

Perhaps he just needed to trust the demon just a little more. 

He felt his own eyes droop closed before he let himself fall asleep. 

Somehow, there was nowhere he’d rather be.


	38. The Stars Are Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus!Dipper  
> Post-Human!Will

The blue flames flickered between them, a strange sense of familiarity in Will’s mind as he looked up into the other’s eyes. He feels like he’s been here before, somehow - a strange altered reality that had left him in a situation no different. He doesn’t remember, however, if that situation had lead to a beneficial outcome or to his ultimate demise. 

The boy’s eyes glow and a part of him wonders if he’s really human. A part of him fears reaching between them to clasp that hand, wondering if there was more to this life of his - that perhaps his decisions had left him astray with a boy who seemed far more than just human. Perhaps this isn’t a dream, perhaps this boy isn’t a magician, and perhaps he has been pushed into a world far beyond the life he had adjusted to as a simple high school boy. 

The longer he looks into those eyes - a sense of dread filling his gut as they narrow only slightly at his hesitance. He can feel the air grow thick, his uneasiness making his palms sweat and his blood chill. He finally raises his hand, watching in an almost-dissociated state as he grasps the other’s hand. A part of him is left terrified as those flames engulf his own hand, an odd warmth leaving him breathless when fingers curl around his hand.

“Good boy.” Is whispered in a silky voice, and before he knows it, he’s watching the world he’s grown to know slowly disappear around him. Darkness engulfs the both of them, and he finds that he’s no longer able to control his racing heart. 

It becomes hard to breathe suddenly as he falls to his knees, using his other hand to clutch his throat. The other releases his hand, watching him with hooded eyes as he claws at his clothes, gasping for air as he forces his eyes up to look to the other for help. He receives no such help, or sympathy, as the other begins to grin. He hadn’t realized the other had fangs, so sharp and pronounced, nor did he ever see the wings suddenly spread out from behind the boy he’d come to know. 

His vision begins to fade, forcing a tunnel vision as he falls forward, hitting the ground with a harsh thud. He doesn’t feel it, just the sudden pressure against him as he allows himself to disappear completely in the shadows of the unknown. 

He feels his weight slowly lifted, but he cannot be sure. He can hear, just barely, the breathing of the one who has lifted him. Something soft grazes his fingers, a feathery texture that leaves him wondering. He can breathe - but he’s not sure how long he’s been able to do so. He can’t feel anything but his own weight and the pressure of being on the other’s - shoulder? Or in his arms? He’s unsure. 

He can’t open his eyes, nor can he speak. He allows his body to remain limp in response. 

He hopes he’s made the right decision. 

Oh, he surely hopes he has. 

—

“Cipher, you missed a spot.” 

He blinks, suddenly forced from his thoughts as he turns to the boy across the room, watching an annoyed scowl directed at him turn to the apparent spot he’d missed while cleaning. He summons a rag in his hands as he walks forward, willing to clean the table into perfection. 

When he nears it, however, nothing is out of place. He turns to the boy curiously, watching his master raise an eyebrow at him.

“You listen to commands, but you won’t listen to me when I ask you questions?”

“Sir?”

“You’ve been absentminded all day.” The boy watches his reactions, annoyed when Will remains blank faced. “What is on your mind, William?”

“Nothing, sir.” 

The boy seems displeased with his answer, but it’s the best he could come up with. He turns away, a foolish decision, as he leaves the other behind. He ca practically feel the other’s annoyance through the door after he’s closed it, but he makes no move to return. 

Today’s the anniversary of his loss - the end of his mortality all those years ago. He’s sure the boy wouldn’t remember such an event - or maybe he has and doesn’t wish to comment on it - but it leaves him feeling empty inside. He thinks back to his parents, to his friends, to his brothers. He’d exchanged it all for an incubus lover that had taken him on as a servant - much to his dismay. He hadn’t seen the lies behind playful blue eyes and charming smiles. 

He thought he’d be more - a lover, a partner, and while he’d received both of those, he was no equal and he was made to understand that. His master did not seek others for energy, to Will’s relief, but he was treated no differently than the other servants in the manor - at least in front of those servants. It made him wonder why the incubus had sought him all those years ago, whether he’d grown tired of his old energy sources, or if he’d actually had an interest in Will himself. 

He finds he’s too foggy-minded to think it through. 

He seats himself in the servants’ quarters, sighing as the weight of his body seems to sink into the plush seats. He can see one other servant sleeping soundly on the couch, possibly having passed out after a errand-less day. It seems the master was far more forgiving lately - at least with the other servants.

With Will, he seemed to be far more critical. Perhaps it had been Will’s absentminded state, or the fact that he’d been actively avoiding the young master, but he needed the time to sort through his mixed feelings. He felt uneasy, and somehow very lonesome. 

He missed his old life. 

He tugged on the bowtie around his neck, loosening and undoing it as he sighed. He knew he’d never be able to return home, not with how his appearance had changed. He was far paler now - a subtle difference that could be mistake if his eyes hadn’t taken on a blue color that reflected his master’s. His brown eyes, now gone, had left him feeling even more unusual once he’d awakened from his forced slumber. Looking in the mirror, it was clear he was no longer entirely human - an ethereal being that could be mistaken as a beast if studied close enough. 

He pulled his gloves off, plopping them on the coffee table quietly. He was no longer human and his home was no longer where he’d once been. The amount of years itself would have left his family hopeless, leaving behind any belief that he’d ever return he hoped they had gone on without him, knowing his parents may have been able to move on. His brother? He was unsure. 

The door opened, revealing the unlikely sight of his master’s angered eyes meeting his own. Those cyan eyes glanced at the sleeping member on the couch before meeting Will’s again, gesturing for him to follow. Will did as he was told, slowly standing to prevent his movements from waking the other. 

When he was outside, he watched his master close the door and gesture for him to continue following. He did so, studying the incubus’ figure as they made their way down the hallway. 

He’d learned that the true form was something easily hidden. No wings, no tail, no horns, no fangs - making it all too easy for the incubus to create victims. Will wasn’t the first victim, but he had been the last one - as far as Will’s knowledge was concerned. For some reason, while he was no longer entirely human, he was far more human than the other servants in the manor. 

It was something that baffled him, the other servants, and even the master himself. 

When they’d reached the indoor garden, a safe haven for Will and his master alike, he watched the young incubus turn to him in the light of the luscious garden.

“William, you will tell me what is going on.” 

“There is nothing, master.” 

The boy’s eyebrows furrow then, a clear frustration beginning to show on the boy’s face as he grit his teeth. 

“I don’t like when you lie to me.” Glowing eyes meet his. “Is it because today is the anniversary of your death?” 

Will turns away, his eyes moving to study the patterned leaves on one of the unusual plants he cared for. He’d never seen such odd plants before he’d become a servant of the incubus. 

“William.”

He turns back to the incubus, watching cold eyes study him. A strangely warm hand caresses his cheek then, leaving him feeling even more hollow. 

“What will make you happy again?”

“I want to see my family.” Will can see the other purse his lips as that hand disappeared from his cheek. 

“Not possible.” 

“Why?” Will can see the other turn away. A static flicker of his tail threatening to come into view. 

“Because you just can’t.” The boy hissed. His tail was in full view now, flicking back and forth aggressively. “I cannot allow it.” 

“Is there a reason?”

“I don’t want you to. That is reason enough.” 

Will could feel the edge of anger threaten to take over, but he stops himself. It’s the same every year - the incubus tightens that grasp on him as if he were petrified Will would find a way out. 

The silence that rests between them give the incubus enough time to relax. The tail flickers out of existence then as the boy turns around to close the distance between them once more. The incubus presses his forehead against Will’s, as if lovingly, and Will accepts it. 

He always does. 

“Say you love me.” 

“I love you.” Will says quietly. 

“With my real name.”

“I love you, Dipper.” 

“Thank you.” The incubus breathes, as if he knows he’s won. 

Will doesn’t back down internally, knowing he’d find a way free soon. He had a plan. 

Somehow, he’d make it out.


	39. Handsome In The Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servant!Will  
> Human!Dipper

Will slapped the other’s hand off his shoulder, his soft eyes half-lidded as he gave a soft glare to the other boy. 

“Will you stop it?” 

Dipper just smirked back at him, watching Will’s face fail to fade from the bright red that remained over his cheeks. 

“Come now, you know you want to come with me.” 

“I don’t.” Will snapped, adjusting the basket of laundry in his arm. He huffed when Dipper continued to look at him with that same amused glint in his eyes. “Stop it. It’s not happening.”

“Will, you never go to town with me anymore.” Dipper hummed as Will turned and started walking away from him, making his way down the freshly cleaned hallway. The raven-haired boy glared back at Dipper when he heard the footsteps begin behind him. 

“Maybe it’s because you made advances toward me in public last time.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re in love, are we not?”

“I-In love?” Will whipped around, his face even hotter than it had been before. “We are most certainly n-not that!” 

“We aren’t?” Dipper tilted his head, his smirk widening as Will stuttered.

“A-Absolutely not!” Will glared at the other, attempting to force his racing heart to calm in his chest. “I’m your butler! That is all!”

“Then what was our first kiss then?”

“A fluke!” Will hissed. “And - and don’t say it like that! Like it’ll happen again! It won’t!”

Dipper laughed and it left the raven-haired boy’s heart racing even harder in his chest. He growled, turning back around to continue storming down the hallway, hopeful his master wouldn’t follow. 

For once, his wish was granted. 

He dropped the laundry basket in the laundry room, grumbling to himself as he opened the washer drawer. His heart continued to flutter in his chest, leaving him with a giddy excitement in his body as he thought his master’s words over. They echoed in his mind, leaving him holding one of his shirts in his hand, his entire neck and ears burning from the other’s words.

And from the memory of their kiss. 

It had left him weak - he could easily blame it on - his exhaustion. He hadn’t slept the night before, so he hadn’t been thinking straight. And his master, the damned child he was, took advantage and kissed him. It meant nothing. 

But that wasn’t entirely true, was it? 

Will whined, throwing the rest of the clothes into the washer and starting it. He heard a knock on the door before Dipper peeked his head through.

“Offer’s still on the table.”

“I’m not going with you!” Will snapped. 

“Alright, alright.” Dipper stuck his tongue out at the other before closing the door behind him. Will turned back to the washer, pressing his lips into a line. 

He doesn’t even know why he accepted this job. 

He sighed as he snapped his fingers, watching the dryer open. Clothes began folding themselves, landing neatly in a different basket. He watched them with disinterest, his mind focused on the other’s actions. 

He was a dream demon. King demon of an entire universe. And yet - here he was. The butler of a horribly annoying brat. 

He sighed. 

He has done this on purpose though, hadn’t he? He’d wanted a chance to see a different world as - well, as a different person. He hadn’t expected to immediately catch the attention of his so-called boss, much less allowed himself to constantly be the target of affectionate advances from the other. 

Really, he wished that boy would stop.

Then again, he also wished he never would. 

It left Will feeling conflicted, which only allowed Dipper the opportunity to continue his usual behavior, despite Will’s half-effortful attempts to make him stop. 

Will had every means to leave whenever he wanted to. He didn’t need the money, nor did he really need the experience itself, but something continued to pull him right back to the male human. 

He sighed once more. He certainly wished he could ask his brother for his own crazy advice. 

—

Will groaned when warm hands were suddenly on his hips, holding him in place. He turned to glare at the boy behind him, watching cyan eyes look at him in pure amusement.

“Just because it’s your birthday does not mean I have to do anything for it.” 

“Oh come on, William, that takes the fun out of celebrating a birthday, doesn’t it?”

“I’m your butler.”

“And my lover.”

“N-Not in the slightest!” Will stammered, placing the sister in the bookshelf as he turned to look at the boy behind him. 

Dipper keeps his arms around Will’s waist, his eyes half-lidded in what almost sounded like a silent purr.


	40. Put Me Out Of Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst!Warning

Dipper walked out of the manor, his hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks as he scanned the yard for his servant. The air was humid, even in the moonlight, leaving him grimacing slightly as he took the first few steps off the porch and into the pavement between the manor and the driveway. He could see a faint glance of the blue-haired boy near the forest, staring into it in that same dreamy-state he always held. 

Dipper sighed. 

He rolled his sleeves up as he made his way through the grass. Will turned around when he was close enough, those gentle eyes meeting his momentarily before they returned to looking into the forest. 

Dipper didn’t say anything as he reluctantly sat beside the boy in the grass, grateful it was still mostly dry. He could see Will look down at his hands, his mouth twisted in a sorrowful frown. 

“I meant what I said.” Dipper watched Will curl his fingers. 

“I know.” Will replied quietly. 

They sat in silence for a moment as Dipper watched Will bring his legs up to his chest, leaning forward to rest against his thighs. He wrapped his arms around his bent legs as he continued to stare tiredly at the forest entrance before them. 

Dipper pressed his lips together before unbuttoning his vest, turning to stare at the forest entrance as well. 

“When you first came to Ursidae Falls, I didn’t like you.” 

Will turned to look at him, eyes studying him carefully. Dipper didn’t look at him.

“The way you smiled - it wasn’t like anyone else I’d ever met. I’d seen plenty of people smile before you, but no one made me feel the way that you did when you smiled.” 

Dipper’s face was unreadable, that same cold expression the world had come to see in the boy. He watched the other look at him through his peripheral. 

“I wanted to wipe that smile off your face whenever you looked at others. Somehow, that smile of yours was mine and mine alone.” 

“I was greedy.” Dipper continued. “I wanted you to myself. I started pushing you around, making you cry, because it was the only time your full attention was on me. It was the only thing I could think of at the time.” 

Will watched Dipper’s eyes return to the forest in front of them. 

“I realized far too late that the way I was treating you would only lead to your hatred of me. When Mabel hired you to be our servant, she had done so for my benefit. I hadn’t expected you to accept it, and when you did, I was apprehensive.” 

Will looked down at Dipper’s hands, watching the golden rings on the boy’s hands catch the moonlight. Dipper followed his gaze down, soon moving to fidget with one of the rings on his fingers. 

“These past few months between us - they’ve meant everything to me. Your touch, your words, your love - I will never be the same because of you.” 

Will curled his toes in his shoes. The memories of their private moments brought heat to his cheeks as he licked his dry lips. 

“You’ve been patient with me and there is little I can do to show you my gratitude.” Dipper removed one of the rings from his hand and clutched it in his palm. “But what I said, I meant. If you do not wish to say yes to my proposal, please do not think poorly of me from this point onward. I greatly value your presence in my life - be it as my lover or as my dear friend.” 

Will remained silent, watching the boy next to him turn to him, those crystal blue eyes meeting his. Will could see it all then, the vulnerability in the other and the honesty in his words - it left him feeling just as weak. His shoulders slouched.

“Mason, I just...” Will blinked, his focus going to the space between them. “This would never work. I’m your servant. You are an heir to the wealthiest family in Ursidae. This would be difficult for you.” 

“How so?”

“I don’t understand the formal etiquette of your class and I don’t wish to attend these formal parties that your family holds as a guest. I am not an accepted partner for you among your people. I am not rich. I love the simplicity of my life as it is - without the money or the culture that comes with it.” Will could see Dipper’s eyes fall to the ring in his hands. 

“These past few months - they were magical to me.” Will continued. “The moments we shared - I will never in my life forget them. You are no doubt the love of my life, but I cannot day yes to marrying you.” 

Dipper nodded. 

“I see.” 

“You are the brightest man I’ve ever met.” Dipper turned when Will cupped his cheek with his warm hand, their eyes meeting. Will’s heart broke when he could see the glistening of unshed tears in the boy’s eyes. It was clear Dipper wanted to push him off, to run away as he always did when things didn’t go his way, but the boy stayed where he was, watching Will with hurt eyes. 

“I will always love you and I will be here, as your servant, for the rest of my life. Perhaps we may not be formally married, but I will always stand by your side.” 

Dipper closed his eyes and gently gripped his wrist, slowly removing it from his touch. 

“You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like, William.” Dipper looked at him sadly, holding a hollow smile that Will had only seen once. 

“Thank you, master.” 

Will watched the other stand then, brushing the grass off himself. 

“Have a good night, William.” 

Will watched the sad eyes, a soft frown as the other slowly made his way back.

“You too, sir.” 

He watched Dipper open the front door to the manor and close the door behind him. He sighed, turning back to look at the forest in front of him. 

The night was pleasant. There was a soft wind that made the humid air seem breathable. He likes the sound of crickets chirping. He liked the way in


	41. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit!Will   
> Human!Dipper

Mason didn’t have to look up to know his soul spirit was there, watching him. Even among the thick fog in the blackest night he’d ever experienced on a forest adventure he could see those glowing eyes watch him. They glowed a faded cyan in the fog, beaming just the slightest bit of light in the darkness of shadows. His soul spirit was huge, in the shape of a large lion that was a good five times the size of a living lion. Its fur was pitch black, giving an eerie chill to those who saw the beast from afar. 

Mason knew this creature was rare. It was rare for a human to have a soul spirit with the form of a predator. His village had rumors about him because of this, be it that he would be the new tribe leader or perhaps the very downfall of the village that they’d all feared. Nothing had been done, since the boy was so young and there was no indication the boy would stray from the path of righteousness, but Mason knew far too well that all eyes were on him. 

The lion, whom he’d affectionately nicknamed Will as a shortened version of the ungodly name the lion was referred to by other soul spirits, remained by his side with a fierce loyalty. Even if the villagers would try something risky in the event Mason decided to see the end of the villagers’ lives, there was no possibility of harm befalling the boy with Will around. Mason found that oddly comforting, but his interest surrounded the soul spirit’s true form. 

Some soul spirits were creatures that took the form of animals for human comprehension. Some were angels, some were mythical creatures like sphinxes or mermaids, others were guardians. Mason had yet to uncover Will’s true form and the lion ensured no other soul spirit would reveal such a truth. Mason knew the lion was something grand, from the mixture of fear and reverence the other animals held for him. His curiosity only grew with the villagers’ fears, causing his interest to pester the animal.

Will, however, didn’t seem to mind the unrelenting attention. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Mason pleaded once more as he stepped over a wiry branch in the darkness. “I’m your human. I should know these things.” 

The lion seemed to chuckle, but it came off breathy in the ethereal voice Will had. Mason just pouted slightly, watching unblinking, pupil-less eyes stare back at him. 

“You are too young.” Was always the response. “You are only 13 years old; a child. I will tell you when you have reached the development of an adult in your realm.” 

“That’s not for another 3 years.” Mason huffed, hoping the lion wouldn’t catch on.

“5 years, Mason.” Will mused, his facial features giving nothing away. Mason could hear the playful tone among the echo in the lion’s voice, but his annoyance in being caught made him turn away. “Come child, you are far too eager.”

“Everyone else knows.” Mason glared at the ground. Shadowed creatures crawled past him, their forms whimpering st the sight of Will. “Mabel’s soul spirit is a centaur.” 

“That he is.” 

“Pacifica’s soul spirit is a forest guardian.” 

“You are correct.” 

Mason huffed, knowing his list could go on for hours and Will wouldn’t relent in the slightest. Will’s voice was amused despite the expressionless spirit of the shadowed lion that stared back at him. 

“Do you not have another true form? Is that what it is?” Mason heard the lion hum. “Are you just a spirit?” 

“Perhaps.”

“You’re lying.” Mason narrowed his eyes at the creature.

“There’s a possibility of that as well.”


	42. Honey, Loving You Took The Best From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Dynamics   
> Angst

Sorry That I Let You Down

—

Dipper hadn’t seen his boyfriend in days. Approximately 5 days, 13 hours, and 20 minutes. It was unlike the omega he’s grown so accustomed to being around, but it was understandable. In its own way. His timid omega tended to go off on his own every once in a while. It came with the territory, it had seemed. They’d been together for years, with his dear boyfriend disappearing for a few days at a time. The alpha didn’t think anything of it, knowing the boy just needed time for himself. 

There were days when they’d fight, their words piercing and savage, and that’s what had brought this recent silence on. Dipper had said words he didn’t mean, then the omega had screamed his own deadly words back, and now Dipper was alone on the street corner, forging an excuse as to why he’d taken a walk at midnight. In the rain. He sighs and drops the cigarette from his mouth, crushing it under his shoe. Whenever his boyfriend would leave, he’d take up his nasty habit again. It wasn’t on purpose, it just happened when his nerves were shot. He needed that omega more than he liked to admit. 

Possibly the most offensive aspect of their relationship was the fact that they weren’t even officially mates. William, the bastard that he was, didn’t want to be publicly associated with an alpha like him. Well, not in so many words, anyway. 

They’d been under the table for years. High school had been hard, college had been less hard, and post-college had been simple. Each passing day was easier and easier, yet difficult all at the same time. The pressure Dipper put on the omega to finally let them mate, to finally share the omega’s heat, or his rut, was exaggerated with each passing month. 

Dipper wanted more. Will wanted less. 

Dipper wonders if this was officially the end. A part of him wonders if they were even supposed to be together this long. He wonders if he should end it - would they be happier? Would they stop living in the faded past of hidden love? Would things be easier then? 

Dipper sighs again as he scratches the back of his neck. It would be easier - especially after these past few months. Will had been withdrawn and Dipper had a very good feeling the omega had found a new love interest. He wasn’t entirely sure, but the way his parents had been pressuring the omega to find a proper alpha led to Dipper seeing the omega less and less. He thinks about that, about how his lack of money and class was what kept their love so fractured. 

If he had the money, if he had the fame, they’d have a chance. But because Dipper Gleeful was the poor hood rat that seemed more like stain on any wealthy family’s appearance, he was tossed aside. He misses the streets back home - of the strippers he’d called guardians, of the gangs he’d called family. He misses the stray animals he’s called pets and the greasy food he’d consume at gang meet-ups. 

He missed his home. 

It was Will’s idea to move to a strange new city. They could hide their relationship better, they could run away together and spend their nights together in peace. It had lasted until Will’s parents had come to visit him, a surprise neither had expected. Dipper had quickly shoved his belongings in the closet and hid in that same closet, the figurative metaphor for his existence in Will’s life, before Will had forced him out to get his own place. 

Dipper had smelled another alpha the last time he’d been in Will’s apartment. He didn’t say anything, as much as Will seemed like he thought he would. He’d clenched his teeth tight and smiled, pretending not to smell the faint stench of alpha lust. He tried not to think about it.

Dipper feels his phone vibrate and he pulls it out of his pocket, seeing the omega’s name vibrate across the screen. For once, he ignores the call. He doesn’t feel like jumping at the omega’s every call anymore. Instead, he shoves his phone back in his pocket, feeling it vibrate and vibrate in his jeans as he walks across the street. He pulls another cigarette out, lighting it and making his way past another worn building. He thinks about how it reminds him of the alleyways he’d run to after school, his omega pressed against one wall as they kissed and discovered each other. He remembered giggles and flushed skin with each brush of fingertips against soft flanks. 

His phone pauses, motionless, for just a moment before it rings again. He pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and exhales, watching smoke dissipate in the night air before he pulls the phone out. He answers the phone on the third ring. 

“Hello?”

“...Hi.” The omega sounds guilty, as he always did. 

“Hi.” Dipper repeats. A part of him listens for another person breathing, snoring, or the soft movement of the mattress beside Will. There is none. 

“Are...what are you doing right now?”

“Taking a walk.” Dipper watches a girl walk past his place in the alleyway. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles back. 

“That sounds nice.” 

“It is.” The girl walks up to him. “Hold on.” 

He attempts to mute the phone as the girl grins at him, her eyes sparkling as she closes the distance between them. 

“Hi, Dip-Dip.” 

“Good evening, Paz.” The alpha’s tone is smooth. He almost can’t help it. The smell of an omega makes his heart ache. He misses the smell of his own omega. 

“What’re you doing down here?” Her voice is playful, innocent, friendly. 

“Just taking a walk, as per usual.” Dipper can see her shake her head at him. It’s that playful, flirty shake that leads to a little playful wag of her finger. 

“You know you can always call me up and I’ll walk with you.” 

Dipper almost forgets that phone in his hand. He takes a once over before he lifts the phone to his ear, holding up a finger to pause his conversation with the female omega. She giggles. 

“I’ll have to call you back.”

“Is that Pacifica? Pacifica Pines?” Will’s voice is hurt, as if he had any right to be broken. It almost makes Dipper angry. Almost.

“Yeah.” It dawns on him that Will had heard the entire thing. He finds he doesn’t care, at least on the surface. A part of him feels guilty, even if he’d done nothing wrong. 

“Don’t hang up on me.” Will’s voice warns, as if the worst thing that could happen would be a break-up. Dipper smiles at Pacifica as she grins brightly back at him.

She’s the first omega that paid him any attention in the college. Certainly not the last, but the impression remains. He’s tired of waiting on a boy that couldn’t promise him anything, even if his feelings ache. He wants a mate. He wants to settle down. 

He’s tired of waiting. 

“Give me a second, Paz.” Dipper points at his phone, watching her nod at him. Understandingly. She’s kind to him. 

Dipper turns around, holding the phone to his head. He can head Will on the other end, breathing softly. Maybe he was crying. Maybe he was tired. Dipper doesn’t ask. 

“What are we, William?” Dipper can hear the omega shift. “I can’t play this game forever.” 

“This isn’t a game.” Will’s voice is vulnerable, weak. Pained. “I don’t enjoy this anymore than you do.”

“Certainly doesn’t seem like it.” 

“Of course you’d think that.”

“The alpha scents in your apartment were the giveaway.” Dipper can hear Will’s breathing halt. The omega grinds his teeth for a moment, not out of anger, but out of fear. Dipper knows the mannerism well. 

“That isn’t what it seems.”

“You always say that.” Dipper pokes a crushed can with the tip of his shoe. “Tell me, are they everything you thought I’d feel like?” 

“Mason.” Will whispers.

“Really, William. It’s alright.” Dipper’s words are venomous, dripping with poison. “I’m happy for you. I am.”

Will is silent. Dipper takes it as an affirmative to his accusation.

“Please.” Will finally begs after a moment of silence. Dipper snorts.

“Yeah.”

“Have you?” Will’s voice is quiet.

“No, because at least one of us was in love this whole time.” Dipper laughs bitterly. “William, this is the end. I’m not doing this anymore.” 

“Mason, please.” The omega’s voice is soft, tender. Begging. “I’ve never stopped loving you.” 

“Liar.” Dipper hisses. “You do anything you can to be perfect in your parents’ eyes. I’m not stupid.” 

“This time. We can mate this time. My heat-“

“Find one of your alpha fuck buddies.” Dipper growls lowly. “I’m not doing this anymore.” 

“Mason, stop.” Will’s voice cracks. “Please.”

“How many?” Dipper growls.

“Mason-“

“How many, Will?” Dipper’s grip on the phone is white-knuckled. “How many have you slept with?”

“No one.” Will’s voice is earnest, but Dipper’s rage shields his belief. 

“Bullshit.” Dipper huffs. He doesn’t realize his eyes had grown teary until there’s fresh tears running down his cheeks. He quickly rubs them off. 

“It’s the truth. I haven’t been with any of them.” Will sniffles. “Every time it’s close I just - I can’t. I- they’re just not you.” 

Dipper’s grip on his phone is tight. He can hear the sincerity in Will’s voice and it makes his heart ache even more. He wants to be angry. He wants to throw his phone against the wall and run. But he can’t. 

He can’t because he’s still madly in love and he hates it. 

“Will you...come over tonight?” 

“We can’t have my scent at your place. In case your parents do another surprise visit.” Dipper eyes the female omega who pokes her head around the corner curiously. He shakes his head, shrugging. She understands, because she always has, and she waves him goodbye. 

She knows all about William and she’s always been patient. Dipper thinks everyone knows. 

He sighs. 

“I can come to your place?” Will tries. “I’ll just bring some stuff over.” 

“Just meet me at the park. We shouldn’t spend the night together.” Dipper can practically feel the omega tense through the phone. 

They needed to have a talk. An actual heart-to-heart, Dipper decides. He doesn’t want to be doing this anymore. 

“Okay.” Will agrees, his voice tight. “I’ll head over there now.” 

“Alright. See you there.” The alpha hangs up the phone. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears away from his face before he releases a heavy breath. 

When he finally makes it to the park, he sits down on a damp bench. The rain from earlier has kept everything just slightly damp. He doesn’t mind it. 

When the shadow of the omega appears, he can see the other rubbing his elbow nervously as he approaches. Will doesn’t look much different than the last time Dipper had seen him - perhaps just a little more tired. Will’s eyes meet his own as the distance between them shortens. 

The omega sits next to him on the bench. 

“Hi.” Will says after an uncomfortable silence. 

“Hi.” Dipper responds bleakly. The streets around the park are empty and the trees are shadowed around them. 

“I...uh...I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Will starts, his hands curled under the bench to grip the damp wood. “I thought this would get easier.” 

“We always did.” Dipper sighs.


End file.
